Summer Lovin'
by Mrs. H Potter
Summary: Ron, Harry, and Ginny go to Hermione's house for the summer. Full of falling in love, telling secrets, and kissing in the rain. Longer summary inside. RWHG. HPGW. PreHBP. R&R! sequel is One and Only.
1. Starbursts Don't Really Burst

**A/N: This is my 2nd Ron/Hermione fic. I hope you like it! I wrote this before I read the 6th book. I kind of modeled out what they are going to do and stuff and the house by my grandmother's house in Delaware so forgive me if it isn't all englishy and they don't do stuff like they're in England. Oh and If you want dates and stuff it starts with Wednesday July 15th and is going to go till the end of the summer (till they go back to Hogwarts.) Thanks- Kylie **

Summary- Hermione invites Ron, Harry and Ginny over for the summer because her parents are going to be away and because it's their last summer before Harry, Ron, and Hermione's last year at Hogwarts. Last year Harry defeated Voldemort and his death eaters with help from the D.A and the order. Harry has accepted Sirius's death although he still misses him. Ginny and Harry are a couple (with Ron's approval.) Unknowingly Ron and Hermione share the same feelings about each other. Will the summer help those feelings surface?

**Chapter 1- Starbursts don't really burst.**

Hermione woke up to the sound of her alarm clock blaring one of her favorite muggle songs, Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson. She started singing to it while tying to wake herself up. Today Ron, Harry, and Ginny were coming to stay for the summer. Hermione was excited that her friends would be staying over. Particularly Ron. Hermione had liked Ron as a friend but quite recently discovered her feelings for him grew more than friendship. Hermione thought that maybe he would have the same feelings and that this summer something might happen. She didn't want to get her hopes up though she wasn't sure if their friendship would remain the same if something went wrong. Hermione's mind slid from Ron to everyone again. Harry was going to Apparate to the burrow and then they would all take a portkey, which Mr. Weasly set up, to Hermione's. They couldn't all Apparate here because Ginny wasn't of age and couldn't use magic. Harry, Ron and Hermione had all passed their Apparation tests and were aloud to Apparate and use magic outside of Hogwarts now that they were of age. Well Harry got to do it a month early because Dumbledore pulled some strings. Hermione still didn't mind doing things the muggle way often. Her parents left yesterday for their business trip so she was alone in the house.

After the song was over Hermione hit the alarm button and decided that she could waste no more time. She went into the bathroom to shower. Once she was done she went into her drawers to pick out an outfit. She decided on a pair of denim shorts and a light blue short sleeve shirt that had dark blue writing. She took her wand off of her dresser and said a spell that dried and straightened her hair. Hermione always had trouble doing her hair without magic because it was so hard to straighten it. She then pulled it up and tied it into a ponytail. She had recently gotten her haircut so she now had bangs that were pushed to the left side of her face. She walked over to her vanity table she had and put on some blush, waterproof mascara and some lip-gloss. Pleased with her reflection she hurried down stairs, after sliding on light blue flip-flops, to make some coffee before they came.

She quickly checked the guest room to make sure it was clean. Ron and Harry would be staying in the guest room and Ginny would be staying with Hermione in her room. In each room were two twin beds so everyone had a place to sleep. Hermione had a fairly big house. It had three floors including the furnished basement. There were three bedrooms and two bathrooms and obviously a kitchen, living room, family room, and a dinning room. Closing the door Hermione practically skipped into the kitchen singing Behind These Hazel Eyes again. She started to get the coffee pot ready and turned it on. She placed a pop tart in the toaster while she waited. She was about to sit down at the table when she heard a loud crash coming from the living room. She quickly rushed up to see what it was. She saw a tall boy with dark hair standing there adjusting his glasses he was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a dark blue and white striped polo shirt, a shorter red haired girl in a white skirt and a pink halter top along with matching pink flip-flops, and lastly an even taller red haired boy in khaki shorts and a red t-shirt laying on the ground by the wall next to a bunch of fallen pictures. All three of them had trunks next to them and there was two bird cages, which held two owls.

"OH Ron! Are you ok?" Hermione rushed over to his side and helped him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just can't get a hold of this portkey thing. I prefer to Apparate." Hermione laughed along with Harry and Ginny. She started to pick up the pictures that fell. She gave Ron a big hug when he got up and then trying not to make it obvious she did the same for Harry and Ginny.

"Hermione did you get your hair cut?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah do you like it?"

"Love it- it's so cute!"

"Thanks!" Just then Hermione heard the toaster pop. "Uh… you guys want some breakfast?" Hermione asked her guests. They nodded and followed her into the kitchen. "I'll give you the tour after we eat." Hermione led them to the table and they all took seats. She went into the cabinet and pulled out four coffee mugs and started to pour some coffee for her friends. "Cold or hot pop tarts?"

"Cold!"

"Cold!"

"Hot!" Ron informed her. Hermione took three more pop tarts out of the box. She put one in the toaster, after taking hers out, and then gave one each to Harry and Ginny. The toaster popped again and Hermione put Ron's pop tart on a plate and handed it to him.

"So what are we doing today?" Ron asked between bites and sips.

"Well I thought I would show you guys around here and then maybe we could go down to the boardwalk, they have the coolest shops! I've got our whole summer planned out. I made a schedule." Hermione informed them.

"Sounds good to me!" Harry said as the others silently agreed.

"Great! But no magic!"

"Why?" Harry asked

"One, because Ginny can't use magic and two because it'll be fun to do stuff the muggle way!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I hope your kidding!" Ron exclaimed.

"Nope! Come on Ron it'll be fun!" Hermione put out her bottom lip and gave Ron a "please!" look that Ron knew he couldn't say no to.

"Alright! Fine! But put that lip away!" He gave in.

"Thank you! Wands!" She held out her hand for the wands. Soon she had three wands in her hand she put them on the table next to her.

Once they finished their breakfast and coffee she decided to take them on a tour. "This is the kitchen obviously," Hermione stood up and waved her arm to show off the kitchen. The kitchen was a pale yellow and in the middle of it was a table that seated four. Muggle cooking gadgets were all around the place. "Ok, here is the dining room." Hermione led them into the next room. It was cranberry colored with matching curtains. There was a big wooden table in the middle of the dinning room that seated 8. And there was a big wooden cabinet that held fine china. "And, over here is the living room which you already know!" She pointed around in the next room, which was a crème color. There was a long blue couch and a short blue couch on opposite walls. Next to the couches was a T.V. In the back of the living room there was a big wooden desk that held a computer. Hermione noticed Ron and Ginny looking oddly at the television and computer. "This is a te-le-vis-ion it is a form of entertainment for muggles. They watch TV shows on it and movies," Hermione explained slowly. "And this," She walked over to the computer, "Is a com-pu-ter. Muggles use it to search stuff online and to play games," Ron and Ginny looked a little less confused but they didn't quite understand it fully. Harry started laughing at their puzzled expressions. Ron was watching Hermione explain things. He loved the way she looked when she was trying to explain things to him. He loved when she did anything. Just yesterday he accidentally let it slip to Harry that he liked her more than a friend. He hoped that this summer he might find out if she liked him the same. Hermione started up the stairs and he followed. She helped them with their trunks and owl cages. "This," Hermione pushed open a door, "Is where you two will stay!" This room was a light blue with some white accent it had two twin beds side by side separated by a nightstand. There were two dressers by each of the beds and a closet on the opposite wall. She put Hedwig's cage on one of the beds and Pig's cage on the other bed. Ron and Harry put their trunks by their respective beds and followed Hermione into the hallway again. "This is the bathroom," Hermione pointed to a door across the hall from the guest room. She opened the door; this room was a light green with white curtains on the one window. It had a shower and a toilet like any normal bathroom with green shower curtains and toilet cover. She led them out of the bathroom and toward her room. "And lastly this is my room," She pushed her door open and revealed a lavender colored room. The walls were splashed in white and lavender. Her bed cover was light purple with white flowers. Ginny's bed, which was next to hers, was just the opposite, a white cover with light purple flowers. Her dresser was white along with her vanity table, desk, and bookcase. She had a lot of pictures on the wall. Including wizard pictures that were waving at them. Ginny placed her trunk by her bed.

"I like the color!" Ginny complements.

"Thanks!" Hermione grabs her purse from off of her dresser. "Ready to go?" She asks them.

"Yup!"

"Sure!"

"Let's go!" Ginny grabbed her purse too. They all followed Hermione outside to her car in the driveway. They all gapped as they saw Hermione's blue mini cooper.

"It was a gift from my parents, for passing my Apparation test." She informed them. She walked around the car into the drivers seat. Harry and Ginny slid into the back seat and Ron got into the front. Hermione pulled her keys and sunglasses out of her purse. She started the car and music started to fill the car. She was humming to Ohio by Bowling for Soup as she pulled out of her driveway.

"When did you get your license?" Harry asked her.

"Last summer, my parents thought that I should get it and then they bought me this car a few weeks ago!" She happily said.

"Oh!"

"So what are we going to do there?" Ron wondered.

"Well they have some cool shops so we could look around and then we could go back to my house and swim in the pool!" she informed them.

"You have a pool?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah I forgot to show you the back yard, and down stairs. We can also get a movie that you guys could see. I know you have never seen a movie!"

"Sounds good!" Ron said excited to find out how a television works. Hermione continued to drive and sing to the songs. Harry seemed to be the only other one that knew the words because he was mumbling them kind of singing. Ginny looked at him.

"What? Dudley plays his radio loud!" He defended his singing. They all start to laugh at him.

"Don't worry by the end of the summer you all will know the words to these songs I love muggle music!" Hermione said and they all laughed again. They drove on just listening to the music until Hermione stopped in front of a gas station. "I have to get some gas first does anybody want anything in the store?"

"I'll go with you I want to check out the muggle candy!" Ron said opening the door.

"No thanks," Harry and Ginny said. Hermione and Ron walked into the gas station so Hermione could pay for her gas and Ron could look at the candy. Hermione waited for Ron to get candy before she would pay for her gas. She was glad that Harry and Ginny didn't want to come in because she would be alone with Ron. Maybe she could get something out of him.

"What kind of candy is this?" Ron asked holing up a package of starbursts. "Does it really burst?"

"No!" Hermione laughed, "It's just the name all of muggle candy is normal!" She picked up a pack of orbit gum and decided to buy it. Ron decided to buy the starbursts. They walked up to the counter and went to pay.

"Is this all together?" The man at the counter asked.

"Yeah!" Hermione started.

"I've got it!" Ron informed her. She gave him a strange glance wondering why he would have muggle money and then she worried that he might pay in wizard money but he took a wallet full of muggle money out of his pocket and paid.

"Where did you get muggle money?" Hermione asked him as they left the store.

"Dad got it for us he got it through some connections at his job," Ron informed her.

"Oh!' She nodded and went to put gas in her car. Ron stood next to her and waited for her to finish before getting in the car himself. They sat in the car and she started it again. Hermione glanced over at Ron who was looking at the starburst scared. She started laughing at him.

"What?" He asked.

"It's not going to bite! Or Burst!" She laughed. She saw his face that he was serious. "Trust me," She said soothingly. He knew that he could trust her and he put a red starburst in his mouth. Once he swallowed he felt relived.

"Let me try one Ron!" Ginny said from the back seat. Ron handed Ginny and Harry a starburst and then one to Hermione. Harry and Hermione had no problem eating it but Ginny looked at it with a funny look similar to Ron's. They all finished the starburst pack as Hermione pulled into a parking lot. Ron, Harry, and Ginny looked around. On either side of the street was a row of various shops. Many people were walking in and out of shops with purchases.

"This is the boardwalk! All the shops are here and the beach is behind it. We could go walk on the beach after. There is an even better beach that I'll take you guys to where we could swim." They all got out of the car and waited for Hermione to lead the way. She led them over to the first store on the left side of the street. This was a beachwear shop that had a ton of bathing suits for guys and girls. "I figured you might like this store!" She said to Ginny as she marveled all of the bikinis on the wall.

"There is so many to choose from!" Ginny exclaimed. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes at Ginny's odd fashion obsessions. Hermione helped Ginny look for the "perfect" bathing suit while Harry and Ron started to wander around the store. Ron was at a rack of swimming trunks watching Hermione laugh at Ginny. Then Harry came up behind him.

"Having fun?" He asked. Ron jumped about 5 feet in the air.

"Bloody hell Harry! You scared the me half to death!" Ron said catching his breath.

"Sorry but you were starting to drool!" Harry laughed.

"Funny!" Ron walked over to the next rack still keeping an eye on Hermione.

"Why don't you just tell her?"

"Because she might not feel the same way and then it would be awkward."

"From what Ginny says she likes you too." Ron looked at Harry considering.

"Yeah right!" just then Hermione and Ginny came over. Hermione had a turquoise bikini in her hands and Ginny and a pink one and a purple one. "Jeez Gin how many bathing suits do you have?" Ginny thought for a moment.

"Including these two I'll have 10!" She said proudly. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"Yeah we just have to pay! You guys can wait outside if you want?" Hermione said.

"Sure!" Harry started outside followed by Ron.

"He was staring!" Ginny exclaims as soon as they left.

"Gin get a grip he was just looking around."

"You just don't see it," Ginny took the bag from the sales lady and Hermione started to pay for hers. She thought for a moment considering.

"Ya think?" She asked.

"I know!" Hermione took her bag and change walking toward the exit a smile playing on her lips. They went into 5 more shops before it was lunchtime. Hermione led them to one of her favorite places to eat here. After eating lunch they decided to put some of the bags away and walk on the beach. Ginny stuffed her 5 bags into the trunk of Hermione's mini cooper. Hermione only had three while Ron and Harry each had one. Hermione led them to the beach and took off her flip-flops and felt the sand between her toes Ginny did this too. "I think Harry and I are going to walk this way!" Ginny said pointing the opposite way of where Ron and Hermione are walking.

"We are?" Harry asked, "Ow!" Ginny took her elbow and hit Harry's side with it.

"Yeah we are." She pulled him away before he could say anything. Hermione and Ron were left laughing. They started a silent journey along the beach with their shoes in their hands.

"So what do you think so far?" Hermione asked Ron.

"I am having a blast so far. I never thought I could have this much fun with out magic." Ron answered.

"Good! I'm glad." It was silent for a few more minutes.

"So, what are our plans for the rest of the day?"

"Well we could go to the video store and pick out a movie for tonight then we could go back to my house and swim. Oh and later we are going to order pizza from my favorite pizza place!"

"Sounds fun!" There was an awkward silence that kept getting more awkward.

"_Come on Hermione just say something! Anything! This must be loosing you major points!" _Hermione thought to her self.

"_Say something stupid! She is just going to walk away or something! But what am I supposed to say?" _Ron thought to himself.

"Hermione?"

"Ron?" They both started at the same time.

"You go-"

"-No you could go"

"Well-" but they were interrupted by Ginny and Harry coming toward them.

"Hey! Ready to go?" Ginny asked. But then she saw Ron glare at her and she realized she interrupted something.

"Yeah," Hermione walked ahead.

**A/N: Review please!**


	2. Chicken and Pizza

**Chapter-2 Chicken and Pizza**

**A/N: Thank you reviewers! Oh and what do you think about me changing the title to Sumer Lovin?**  
**felicitousmomento-Thank you! Here is your update!**  
**laura truewood- Thank you!  
the1auror- Thanks! Here is your update!  
Silver Ice- Thank you very much! Here is the update!  
CurlyTexasGurly001- I'm sorry that you don't like it because her hair is straight but if your still reading read on and in a further chapter Ron says he likes her hair curly so she leaves it like that.  
justawriter- Thank you! Here is your update!****  
Jacks-pirate-gal- Thank you! I'm glad you liked all of the descrptions! I also believe they are supposed to be together.  
**

The ride home was silent as ever. Even the music didn't bring talking. Hermione stopped in front of the video rental place. She got out of the car and everyone followed. They went into the video store and started wandering around looking for a good movie."How about this one?" Ron asked holding up a D.V.D with a bunch of colorful bears on the front not to mention it was upside down and in Spanish. Hermione started laughing like crazy. Ginny and Harry came over to see what was so funny. Harry started laughing along with Hermione but Ginny looked confused.

"Ron-" Hermione started trying to catch herself from laughing. "-Ron that is a kids movie! It's called Care Bears. And it's in Spanish!"

"Where does it say that?" He asked.

"Right here!" Hermione walked over and flipped it over showing Ron the case with bears and that it said Care Bears in Spanish. His ears turned pink from embarrassment.

"It looks different upside down!"

"What about this?" Hermione held up a D.V.D. "It's called With Out A Paddle."

"Ok!" Harry said.

"Sure!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What's it about?" Ron asked.

"You have to make this difficult don't you?"

"That's my job!" Ron smirked sarcastically. Hermione playfully slapped him. "Ow!" Ron rubbed his arm.

"Aw, are you ok?" Hermione rubbed his arm for him.

"I don't know? I might have to go to St. Mungo's!" Ron said. Harry and Ginny quietly slipped away un-noticed leaving them alone.

"I doubt it but just to make sure," She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, "There! Better now?"

"Yeah I think so but you might have to make it even," Ron pointed to his other cheek.

"Fine!" Hermione kissed him on his other cheek lingering there for only a second. Ron held his breath in as she kissed him. He didn't think she would do it again. They were silent for a minute staring at each other. Ron stared into Hermione's energetic chocolate brown eyes as she stared into his lively blue ones. Hermione broke the stare. "So do you feel better now?"

"I think I'll live!" Ron joked. "So want to get that movie?"

"Yeah!" She looked around for Harry and Ginny but they weren't there. She searched above the racks of videos and saw them three isles over making out.

"Eww not in front of me please!" Ron covered his eyes and they parted.

"Sorry!" Ginny exclaimed. Harry didn't say anything but turned and followed Ginny to them. Hermione walked over to the counter and paid for the video rental. They walked out of the video store and into the car. It was still sunny so Hermione pulled her sunglasses back over her eyes and started the car. "So are we going swimming now?" Ginny asked eagerly. Hermione looked at her watch seeing that it was only 2:30.

"Yup!" Hermione replied turning down her street.

"Gin, how are you going to decide what bathing suit to wear?" Harry asked.

"Well I will put them in color order I guess, or maybe newest first! Or maybe-"

"Never mind I don't want to know!" Harry sighed. Hermione pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. They took out all of their bags from the trunk. She led them around the back of the house this time. In the back there was a pool in the middle of a few lawn chairs. The pool had steps leading into it and several ladders for each height. The pool ranged from 2ft to 6ft. By the pool there were several pool equiptment and cleaning stuff. She led them through a sliding door into her kitchen.

"Ok let's go change and meet down here in 10 minutes!" Hermione cheerfully headed up to her room followed by Ginny. Ginny put the bags on her bed and started rummaging through them. Hermione fell on her bed and stared at the ceiling but only seeing Ron's face.

"Do you think I should wear this one?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Yeah sure Gin!" Hermione replied dazed.

"You didn't even look!" Hermione sat up and looked at the blue bathing suit Ginny bought in one of the other stores they went to.

"I think that one's cute you should wear it!" Hermione looked through her bags and found her turquoise bathing suit. They both got changed and went down to the kitchen. Hermione grabbed some sunscreen off of the counter as Ron and Harry came down the stairs. Hermione's mouth fell open as she saw Ron without his shirt on. He was built. He had on navy blue swimming shorts and she could see how muscular he was. She didn't realize how long she was staring.

"Hermione!" She turned her attention to Ginny.

"Yes," She tried to make it look like she was paying attention this whole time but it didn't exactly work.

"Uh… do we have towels?" Ginny responded.

"Yeah I'll go get them!" Hermione headed down the stairs her cheeks as red as ever.

"Believe me now?" Harry asked Ron.

"What are you talking about?" Ron looked oblivious because he wasn't paying attention to what happened because he was staring at Hermione in her bathing suit. Harry just rolled his eyes as Hermione came up the stairs with 4 towels. She gave Ron a blue one, Harry a green one, Ginny an orange one, and kept a pink one for herself. They walked back through the glass door. They each chose a lawn chair and dropped their stuff on it. They each put on sunscreen and walked to the edge of the pool.

"Is it cold?" Harry asked dipping his feet in.

"Why don't you find out!" Ginny screamed pushing Harry in the pool. He fell in making a big splash.

"That wasn't funny!" Harry shouted surfacing over the water. "Help me up?" Harry held out his hand and Ginny took it.

"Fine!" She said. He pulled her in and she screamed before falling in next to him. Ron and Hermione were doubled over laughing at them.

"Wanna jump?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Sure!" He grabbed her hand and they jumped. They went underwater and came up. Hermione brushed her bangs away from her face.

"So what do you want to play?" Hermione asked shivering, underwater.

"We could play chicken?" Harry suggested.

"What's chicken?" Ginny asked.

"You get on someone's shoulders and then you try to knock the other person off of someone's shoulders!" Hermione informed them.

"Ok!"

"Sure!" Ginny started to get on Harry's shoulders. Hermione looked at Ron.

"Turn around so I can get on you shoulders!" He said to her.

"Ha, ha! Funny!" She replied.

"Here get on!" He plugged his nose and then went underwater so she could get on his shoulders. She got on his shoulders. He stood up and steadied himself. He faced Harry.

"One, two, three!" Hermione screamed as they started to wrestle each other down. Hermione almost had Ginny down but Harry reached up and started tickling Hermione on her sides. She fell over and brought Ron with her too. "CHEATERS!" Hermione screamed as she came above the water.

"You never said there were any rules!" Harry laughed.

"Like you even play by the rules Potter!" Hermione took her hand and splashed him.

"Hey!" He splashed Ron. And then Ron splashed Ginny. There was a big splash match going on now and no one could see anything. Hermione quickly swam to the edge and climbed out. She quickly walked around to the edge where they were.

"Watch out!" She screamed and jumped in making a big splash.

"That's it?" Ron challenged as she came above the water.

"Think you can do better?" She challenged right back.

"You bet!" He pulled himself out of the pool and walked over to the edge. Hermione couldn't help stare at his body-soaking wet, as he got ready to jump. He took a breath and jumped in making a bigger splash than Hermione's.

"I guess you've out jumped me, but what does that prove?" Hermione said sarcastically. Harry and Ginny moved to the 4ft section leaving them in the 6ft section.

"Oh, so you think your funny?" He asked her.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do!" She said proudly. He disappeared underneath the water and Hermione looked around. She didn't see him. "Ron? Ron? Ahhhhhh!" She screamed as she was being thrown in the air by Ron who threw her as he popped out from underneath the water. She landed and made an even bigger splash than Ron.

"Now that's what I call a splash!" He laughed.

"Not…funny!" She said splashing him.

"I thought it was!" He splashed her back. There was a splashing war going on between them now. Harry and Ginny got out of the water.

"Ready?" Ginny whispered, "One, two, three!" Harry and Ginny jumped in after them. Ron and Hermione screamed and swam away from the jumping couple. They played another round of chicken and splashing war until 6:00 when they decided to get out. Hermione ordered the pizza before going to change. Hermione ordered 2 large pizzas one plain cheese and the other everything. She went upstairs to find Ginny sitting on her bed giving her a mischievous grin.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I saw you staring at him!" She said.

"I don't know what your talking Hermione brushed off.

"Whatever! Can I take a shower?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah I'm going to go get the pizza," Hermione said. Ginny grabbed her stuff and went to the bathroom. Hermione changed back into the clothes she was wearing before. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and grabbed her purse off of her dresser. She walked out of her room and down the hall. She stopped at the door to the guest room. Before she could think she softly knocked on the door. She didn't think anyone could here her so she got ready to walk until Ron came to the door wearing only his khaki shorts. She held her breath in.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Uh… I was going to get pizza and I wanted to know if you wanted to come?" She released her breath.

"Yeah hang on a second," He grabbed his shirt off of the bed and pulled it over his head. He walked toward the door.

"Oh, Harry downstairs in the kitchen there are stairs that lead to the family room there is a shower down there in the bathroom if you want. Ginny is in the one up here."

"Thanks!" Harry said. Ron and Hermione descended the stairs and walked out of the front door. They got into Hermione's mini cooper.

"So we're going to get pizza right?" Ron broke the silence.

"Right!" Hermione pulled out of her driveway.

"What kind of pizza did you get?"

"Well I know your favorite is everything! So I got that and cheese." Hermione said.

"Thanks!"

"No problem! Oh, we have to stop at the store so I can get some soda and popcorn."

"Ok! So did you have fun in the pool?"

"Yeah Mr. Show off!"

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently. Hermione meant that he was showing off his body but didn't tell him that.

"With your splashes!" She said.

"That was not showing off!"

"What was it then?"

"I don't know!" Hermione then pulled into the parking lot for the grocery store. She got out of her car and he followed her. "So are you ticklish?"

"No!"

"That sounded like a lie and we lost on chicken because you were! Was it right here?" He started tickling her sides.

"No!" She shrieked and ran into the store. They stopped once in the store because people were looking at them funny. Hermione led him to the soda section. "What kind do you want?" She asked still clutching her side in fear that he would start tickling her.

"I don't know I've never had soda before."

"Well then we have to get sprite, coke, root beer, and Dr. pepper." Hermione handed him two bottles of soda and took the other two. "Come on we should get some pop corn and chips."

"Pop- what?" Ron followed her. Once they left the store they each had at least three bags full of junk food. They got back to the car, putting the food in the trunk. Once they got in the car and Hermione started the car Beverly Hills by Weezer came on.

"Oh! I love this song!" Hermione turned up the volume on the radio as she pulled out of the parking lot. Ron watched her sing to the song and bob her head. He laughed. "What?"

"You will never cease to amaze me," He said making her blush his ears turned red because he couldn't believe that, that came out of his mouth. She pulled into the parking lot for the pizza place so their conversation was cut off. They went inside and picked up the pizza and put it on the back seat and started driving home.

"So I amaze you?"

"Well yeah I mean you are like the smartest girl I know and your original, individual, and unpredictable."

"Thanks!" Hermione smiled and blushed. They talked about Hogwarts for the rest of the trip back to Hermione's house. Ron carried the pizza in his hands with some of the bags while Hermione carried the rest. She didn't let him use magic for that. They walked through the back into the kitchen. Ron put the pizzas down and started helping Hermione put the food away.

"I wonder where Ginny and Harry are?" Ron said. Just then they heard giggling from the next room. "You know what never mind! I don't want know!" Hermione laughed and Harry and Ginny walked in.

"Hi!" Ginny said cheerfully. Hermione went to the cabinet and took down four plates and four cups. She poured soda and served pizza. They all took their seats at the table. After dinner Ginny and Harry offered to clean up. Ron and Hermione headed upstairs.

"So where's this other shower?" Ron asked.

"Downstairs through the door in the kitchen and then down some more stairs." Hermione informed him.

"Thanks!" He walked into the guest room. Hermione went into her room and got her stuff to shower with. After showering she walked back to her room to pick out some pajamas it was 8:00 now so they would probably start the movie soon. Hermione picked out a pair of blue shorts and a big white t-shirt advertising her parent's dentistry. She brushed her hair and put it into a ponytail. She then went to lie on her bed. Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Ron. "You never cease to amaze me!" He had said that to her. He also said that she was original, individual, unpredictable and the smartest girl he knew. Just then Ginny came into the room.

"Hey!" She went over to her trunk to get some pajamas.

"Hi!" Hermione replied. "So what were you and Harry doing when we came in?"

"Oh, we were just watching the telervision," She took out a pair of light purple shorts and a matching tank top out of her trunk, "We were just messing with Ron. It's fun." Ginny started changing into her pajamas. When she was done they went down stairs to get the food ready.

"Here put these in the bowls," Hermione handed a few bags of chips to Ginny pointing to the bowls next to her. Ginny did that. Hermione took the popcorn out of the box and put it in the microwave. She started to take a bottle of soda out of the fridge when the popcorn stopped. She put the soda on the table and went over to the microwave. She took out the popcorn and put it into another bowl. She grabbed four cups. Ginny and Hermione carried all of the food downstairs where the bigger TV was. They set it up on the table and put the movie in. Then they went to go get the boys. Hermione led the way to the guest room. Once they got there Hermione knocked on the door a little harder than she did before. When no one came she opened the door. Neither Harry nor Ron was there. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other confused. They descended the stairs and went into the living room. Harry and Ron were on the couch watching TV. Ron was staring at it amazed.

"They don't use any magic?"

"Nope!" Harry answered with a laugh.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed standing up, after seeing them. Hermione saw him wearing a blue t-shirt and blue and red striped boxers.

"Ready for the movie?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah!" Harry exclaimed standing up too. He was wearing a white t-shirt and green and white-checkered boxers. He took Ginny's hand and they walked into the kitchen Ron made a sound that sounded like an angry grunt. He then focused his attention on Hermione.

"Shall we?" Ron asked holding out his arm for Hermione.

"We shall!" She put her arm through his and they followed Ginny and Harry downstairs to the basement. Harry and Ginny took a seat on the loveseat downstairs. Ron and Hermione took a seat on the couch and Hermione played the movie. Hermione had a good time watching Ron's amazed expression during the movie. Ron enjoyed watching Hermione laugh during the movie. Ron was shocked that she was sitting with him for that long. He thought that maybe she would get annoyed with him or something and move to the chair. Hermione seemed to be thinking along the same lines that she was too close to him and that he would move. Toward the end of the movie Ron noticed that Hermione fell asleep on his shoulder. He turned his head careful not to wake her up. He noticed Harry and Ginny asleep to in the same position. He tilted his head on hers and fell asleep too.

**A/N: What did you think? I put the care bears part in cuz I was baby sitting and she was watching care bears well I thought it was funny but review please!**


	3. At the Beach

**A/N:Yay a new chapter! I am very grateful for all of you reviewers! I have it written all the way till chapter 12 and I am working on the 13th. I can't update everyday because my internet at home is broken but I promise I will update everytime I am at my dad's house! Keep updating!  
**

**bpotato23: Thank you! What do you mean written better?  
the1auror- Thank you! I will try and I have your update!  
evilheart89- Thank you!I'm glad you love it! Here is your update! And thank you!  
laura truewood-Thank you! Here is your continuation! And I used to love CBs when I was a kid but now I can't stand em' especially after the 5th time...  
justawriter-Thank you! Here is your update! Me too!  
bhekie-Thank you!  
silver ice- Thank you for all of your comlements! And here is your update!**

Chapter 3- At the Beach

A couple hours later Hermione woke up. She looked up and saw Ron's sleeping face. She reluctantly stood up and decided to go for a walk. 10 minutes later Ron also awoke. He looked and saw that Hermione wasn't on his shoulder anymore. He looked at the door to the basement and saw that it was open. He walked up the stairs and saw that the sliding glass door was half open and the light was on outside. He walked outside and saw Hermione sitting on the edge of the pool. He took a seat next to her. "Hey!" She said when she saw him.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"Nothing I'm just thinking."

"Oh, Wanna share?"

"Nah, just thinking about stuff." She was really thinking about him but didn't want to tell him that.

"Ok, so do you always get up this early?"

"No, but when I do it's nice to watch the sunrise. Look!" She pointed up at the sun beginning to rise. They sat there in awe of the pretty colors in the sky. The sun finally rose giving off a nice morning glow.

"Wow I've never seen one like that before."

"Get used to it." They stared at the sky for a minute until the sun was blinding them.

"Ready to go inside?"

"Yeah!" Ron stood up and held out his hand. Hermione took it and he pulled her up. He held her hand for only a moment longer before letting go. Instead of walking back downstairs they went upstairs to their rooms. Hermione sat in her bed thinking that she couldn't fallback asleep. She decided to go see if Ron was having the same problem. Ron heard soft knocking on the door. He got up and answered it knowing it would be Hermione. He couldn't sleep anyways. "I was just wondering if you could sleep, cuz I couldn't."

"Nah, me neither. Come in." Ron took a seat on his bed and motioned for Hermione to do the same. She sat cross-legged opposite him. "So what's our plan for today?"

"Well first we are going to pack some lunch and go to the beach. It's like 45 minutes away," She said.

"What was wrong with the beach we were at yesterday?"

"The waves aren't big enough and it's not much of a beach that people go to swim."

"Oh! So what else?"

"Well when we get back we can have some dinner and change and go out for ice- cream."

"Cool sounds like fun!"

"Yup! Let's go!"

"Where?"

"We'll go get breakfast and bring it back here."

"Ok, sure but I have to change first."

"Of course." Hermione exited the room leaving Ron looking stunned. She was so beautiful and perky yet organized and down to earth. Ron got up and changed into a pair of jean shorts and a blue and white t-shirt. He grabbed his wallet full of muggle money and waited for Hermione to finish. After Hermione left Ron's room she happily walked into her room and put on a jean skirt and a white shirt with hot pink writing. Hermione went to her closet and put on her matching hot pink flip-flops. She took her hair down and shook it out. It was a curly nightmare. She picked up her wand and said the straightening spell. She had decided that she _had_ to use magic for that despite everything she said before. She left it down today and hurried up with doing her make-up. Once she was done she again took her purse off of the dresser and went to get Ron. In the car, Hermione put on her sunglasses and started the car. They had agreed on getting donuts for breakfast. Hermione turned up the radio when Beverly Hills came on again. She started singing and tapping the steering wheel.

"LIVIN' IN BEVERLY HILLS!" Ron screamed as it hit that part of the song. She started cracking up. Ron was singing too.

"I told you that you would know the words," She pointed out.

"Yeah but that's the most obvious parts of the song!"

"Oh yeah!" She pulled up to the drive thru of Dunkin Donuts. They got munchkins and coffee. And started the drive back. "So what's your favorite thing to do at the beach?"

"Never been besides yesterday. Beaches are all full of muggles."

"Well the beach is so much fun! Especially this beach the waves are huge. I used to play this game with my cousins where we would see who could stay in the same place when the wave come it's so much fun!"

"Sounds cool!" Just then they pulled into Hermione's driveway. Ron took the coffee in and Hermione took the box of munchkins. They walked through the back again and into the kitchen. They didn't hear anything when they walked in so they assumed Ginny and Harry were still sleeping.

"I'll start getting lunch ready," Hermione went into the fridge and started taking out things for their lunch.

"I'll get them up!" Ron opened the door and started down the stairs. Hermione watched him go and couldn't help remembering him without his shirt on. When Ron was downstairs he saw Ginny curled up on the loveseat and Harry sleeping on the couch. Ron thought that they looked quiet while they were sleeping and plus if they were sleeping he could be alone with Hermione. He started back up the stairs. "Ginny looked so quiet when she was sleeping I just couldn't disturb the quiet," Ron told Hermione when he reached the top of the stairs. He was happy to see that Hermione laughed at this.

"Ok, well we'll wake them up in a half hour so we can be out of here by 8."

"Ok!" Ron was happy that he would at least have a half hour more alone with Hermione. They finished packing lunch and ate breakfast before Harry and Ginny came up the stairs.

"Good morning!" Hermione said.

"Says you," Ginny said grumpy.

"What time is it?" Harry asked half asleep.

"About 7:10," Hermione told him.

"Here drink some coffee and you'll be awake," Ron handed them each a cup of coffee. They took it and sat down at the table.

"How early were you two up?" Harry asked after taking a sip of his coffee.

"We saw the sunrise." Ron informed him. Harry gave Ron a half asleep, knowing look. Ron didn't pay attention.

"Hurry up! We're going to leave for the beach by 8!" Hermione said.

"8!" Ginny said loudly.

"The beach is 45 minutes away and we have to get there early," Hermione said a little scared that Ginny might bite her head off.

"I'm sleeping in the car then!" Ginny said again, taking a big gulp of coffee.

"Ok, I think I'm going to get ready then!" Hermione said quickly standing up.

"Yeah me too!" Ron followed her.

"Grumpy much?" Hermione asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Yeah you should try to avoid Ginny in the mornings she gets like that." Hermione remembered mornings at the Burrow and Grimmauld place, Ginny was always sleeping then.

"Thanks for the tip!"

"No problem!" They parted going to different rooms. Hermione went into her room and went straight for her drawers. If she were lucky she would finish before Ginny came up. She decided on her pale pink bikini. It would leave the less tan lines because it tied around her neck and her back. It was just like her turquoise one. She double knotted it so it wouldn't come undone and put on the bottoms, that were just plain. She then put back on her jean skirt. She decided she didn't want to wear a shirt to the beach. She went to her closet and pulled her beach bag off of the hook. She put sunscreen, a white tank top, and her towel in the bag. She put Ginny's towel on her bed and went to give Ron his and Harry's. She grabbed all of her stuff and exited her room. She knocked on Ron's door again. "Hi Hermione!" Ron opened the door wearing red swimming trunks and a white t-shirt.

"How do you always know it's me?"

"Harry and Ginny would just come in. And because it always is you!"

"Oh, I see. Here are your towels."

"Thanks!"

"Your welcome!" Hermione turned and started down the stairs. Ron was still staring at her. After all she only had on a bikini top. He finally snapped out of it and walked back into his room to get his stuff. Hermione walked into the kitchen seeing them still at the table, very groggy. "Uh… guys…uh we're leaving in 15 minutes," Hermione said careful not to make them angry or anything.

"Yeah, yeah, we're going," Harry stood up and Ginny followed. Hermione took her beach bag along with the picnic basket out to her car. She also grabbed some beach toys from the garage. She put it all in the trunk and then went into the basement to find a big blanket. Coming up the stairs she saw Ron holding a bag too.

"Come on, you can put that in the trunk."

"Ok," Ron followed Hermione out to the house and to her car. Once they got the stuff in the car Ron looked at Hermione.

"Yes?"

"Well," Ron took a step toward her and started tickling her again.

"RON! Stop!"

"Nope!" She ran but he followed right after her.

"Stop!"

"I don't think so!" She ran into her house and into the living room. He finally caught her around the waist.

"Ah!" He put her on the couch and started tickling her. "Ron- Ha! Stop!"

"Why?" He stopped and looked at her.

"So I can do this!" She stood up and started tickling him.

"Not funny!" He tickled her back.

"Truce?"

"Fine!" They stopped and Hermione held out her hand for him to shake it. "I changed my mind!" He started ticking her again and holding her hands so she couldn't tickle him.

"Hem, hem!" Ginny coughed. Ron and Hermione stopped and looked up.Remembering fifth year and Professor Umbridge. Harry and Ginny were staring at them with tired expressions. Ginny had her purple bathing suit on and a pair of white shorts. Harry had black swimming trunks on and a red shirt.

"Are we leaving?" Harry asked.

"Yeah!" Hermione stood up and shot Ron a "we'll finish this later" look and walked out to the car. They all followed. Hermione put Harry and Ginny's stuff in the trunk and went around to the drivers seat. Harry and Ginny were in the backseat again and Ron in the front. Hermione looked back to pull out and saw them sleeping. "Wow they are really tired!"

"Yeah! Sometimes Ginny sleeps till 12."

"Damn!" Ron looked at her funny. "What?"

"I didn't think you swore."

"On occasions." Hermione defended. Ron laughed. "You thought I never swore didn't you?"

"No," Ron laughed, "I thought you were too…"

"Too what? Much of a goody good?" Hermione sounded offended.

"No perfect," Ron said immediately wishing he didn't because it gave away too much.

"Really?" Hermione asked less offended.

"Well, yeah. For all those reasons I mentioned yesterday." _"…And other ones too," _He thought that last part to himself. Hermione smiled.

"Thanks!" Ron's ears started to turn pink. They drove on for the rest of the trip occasionally talking and listening to music. At the beach Hermione parked close to it. She turned around and saw that Harry and Ginny were still sleeping. "Aw, how cute! Oh I'll take a picture! I forgot I had my camera!" She reached into her purse and took out her disposable camera. She winded it and snapped a picture. The flash woke Ginny up.

"Are we there yet?" Ginny mumbled.

"Yeah Gin, wake-up!" Ginny sat up and started shaking Harry.

"What?" Harry asked with his eyes still closed.

"We're here!" She said. She was a little more cheerful than before.

"Oh!" Harry sat up. Hermione and Ron started to get out of the car and they followed. They all grabbed as much stuff as they could and shut the trunk. Hermione led the way onto the beach. She decided on a spot that wasn't too close to the water but not too far away. They all put sunscreen on. The beach wasn't too crowded but it wasn't empty either.

"Come on let's go in the water!" Hermione said happily taking off her skirt.

"I think I'm going to tan!" Ginny said lying down on the blanket they set up.

"Me too!" Harry said lying next to her. Hermione rolled her eyes knowing they were only going to sleep.

"Fine! Ron?" Ron started to take off his shirt.

"Ok! Race you there!" Ron started off toward the water.

"Hey!" Hermione ran after him. They both reached the water at the same time. Ron stood in up to his knees. A big wave came and knocked Ron over. "If you keep doing that your going to loose!"

"Help me up?" He held out his hand.

"Ok!" She took it and he pulled her down next to her. "Ahhh! Hey!"

"You got what was coming!"

"Hmph!" She pouted. "Come on! Let's go further out!"

"Ok!" he stood up and they walked further out. Another wave came and Hermione dove into it. Ron who didn't know what to do was pushed back by the wave. He made his way back to Hermione trying not to get caught by more waves.

"Watch when a wave comes you either dive into it or you jump with it." Hermione took Ron's hand and they jumped when they wave came. They were still in the same spot when the wave passed them.

"Oh so like this?" He dived into a wave that Hermione didn't see and she was taken back with it. She came back to him.

"You could have warned me!"

"But it was funny!"

"Ha, Ha!" Another wave came and they both jumped it. He took her hand first. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome." She looked back into his eyes and it was like getting lost in them and he looked back in hers feeling the same way. All of a sudden a wave that neither of them saw came toward them and brought them to the sand. They were both laughing.

"Wanna make a sandcastle?"

"Yeah!"

"I'll be right back!" Hermione ran back to the blanket. Harry and Ginny were laying their eyes closed absorbing sun. Hermione thought they were sleeping but she was so wrong! She grabbed a whole bunch of buckets and shovels she brought and headed back to Ron. She took a seat next to him and started to fill her bucket up with sand. "I'll get some water. She grabbed one of the buckets and ran to the water. Ron watched her, until she came back.

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Oh that's right your sandcastle challenged-"

"-Hey!"

"Ok well you mix the sand with water and you put it in the buckets and then you dump it like this… and smooth it… and then you put a few more next to it, build a moat and then your done!" She explained showing him making it look simple.

"So you mix the sand and water?" He stopped to do so, "and then you put it in the bucket- and then this- finally," He put his bucket upside down firmly and then lifted it up only to see it crumble. With a confused expression on his face he wondered what he did wrong. Hermione heard him mutter something under his breath that sounded like, "stupid muggles- use magic-" She laughed at him. "What?"

"Watch!" She took his hands and showed him exactly what to do. With Hermione helping him he seemed to understand it better. He made one almost similar to Hermione's although not quite as perfect. Together they managed to make a decent sand castle with a moat. "I'll go get my camera and take a picture!" She exclaimed jumping up. She ran back to the blanket where Ginny was sitting up. She went to her purse and looked for it but it wasn't there. It was lying on the blanket next to Harry who was lying on his stomach now meaning to even his tan. "What's my camera doing out?" She wondered aloud.

"Oh… uh… Harry and I were taking pictures!" Ginny announced. She turned over and was now lying on her stomach next to Harry.

"Oh… k," Hermione said starting off at a run toward Ron. She stopped next to where Ron was. He was staring out at the ocean olding his knees. "What's up?" She asked taking a seat next to him.

"Nuthin, just thinking?"

"Care to share?"

"Nah, just thoughts." He said. But on the contrary they weren't just thoughts to him because they were about her. He just wasn't ready to tell her but determined to before the summer was over. "Ready for the picture?" He was eager to change the subject. Hermione noticed this eagerness.

"Uh yeah, sure." She stood up and pointed the camera toward the castle. "Ok I'll take one by it's self and then with us in it." She snapped the picture and then motioned for Ron to move in the picture.

"Only if your in it too," He said.

"Fine!" She took a seat on the other side of the castle. He moved closer. She made sure both of them would be in the picture and snapped it. "Hey Ron!"

"What?" But he found out as soon as he turned his head. Hermione snapped a picture of him as he turned. "Hey!" She stood up and started to run for it. He did the same and followed her. "You can't run forever!"

"Maybe I can!" She ran back it to the blanket. Ginny and Harry sat straight up as sand splashed them from running feet.

"Hey watch it!"

"Not funny!"

"Do you guys want to come in the water?" Hermione asked putting her camera away.

"Well I'm awake now so why not?" Ginny said standing up. She brushed the sand from her. Harry also stood up. He seemed to agree with her reasoning. They all walked down to the water.

"Is that your sand castle?" Harry asked.

"Yeah how did you know we made a sandcastle? I thought you were sleeping." Ron asked as they approached the water. Harry shrugged but only a second before he and Ginny were knocked off their feet. Ron and Hermione doubled over with laughter. They weren't paying attention though and got knocked off their feet as well. Now all four of them were laying in the water laughing like crazy trying not to get taken back by more waves. They stood and managed to make it far enough out where Ginny's head poked above the water. It took Ginny and Harry twice to realize what to do with waves. They had a blast playing out in the water until they decided to go back and have some lunch. Not long after they went straight back into the water. About 2 hours after they decided to have a sandcastle-building contest. Naturally Ginny and Harry teamed up so Ron and Hermione did as well. Each team had one bucket of water, two buckets, and two shovels. By the end of the contest Ron and Hermione were covered in more sand than the sand castle. They had splashed water on each other and sand stuck to them. All they had was a pile of sand for their sandcastle. Ginny and Harry had given up on their sandcastle and went into the water.

"Race ya to the water!" Hermione ran toward the water Ron following after. They swam out to were Harry and Ginny were. They stayed in the water for another hour until Ginny refused to stay in any longer. They decided that they should start back now that it was 3. They gathered all of their stuff up and got in the car. Hermione didn't tell them but she decided she would use magic to clean the sand out later it was the only way.

**A/N: Harry and Ginny are up to something! Hint next chapter is called picture perfect. Oh and for the beach thing, I don't know if any of you have been to Delaware but the waves are huge at the beaches and you could be standing up to your knees and get knocked down, it's fun though! REVIEW!  
**


	4. Picture Perfect

**Chapter 4- Picture Perfect**

Upon returning Hermione's house they all showered and Hermione cleaned out her car. Hermione and Ginny were now sitting in Hermione's room talking. Hermione had changed into a white skirt and a red tank top that had a pink heart on the front. Ginny was wearing a black skirt and a white tank top.

"How do you get the pictures out of the camera?" Ginny asked sitting cross-legged on her bed examining the camera very closely.

"You have to take it to get the film developed," Hermione informed her.

"Well then let's go then!" Ginny stood up.

"Now?"

"Yeah! I want to see them."

"Ok but it will take an hour."

"That's fine let's go!" She eagerly pulled Hermione up and out the door.

"Let's ask Harry and Ron if they want to go!" Ginny went to the guest room and opened the door. She didn't seem to care about knocking. Hermione and Ginny looked in and saw Ron asleep on his bed with a Quiditch magazine in his hands. Hermione and Ginny quietly closed the door and walked out.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny wondered.

"Dunno?" But they found him asleep on the couch with the remote in his hands and the TV on. "We'll just leave them a note," Hermione walked into the kitchen and took out some post its and a pen. She scribbled down a note. "Where should we put it?"

"I have an idea!" Ginny took the paper from Hermione's hand and walked back into the living room. She took the sticky side of it and stuck it to Harry's forehead. Harry moved in his sleep but then went back to the same spot. Hermione and Ginny left giggling. They got into Hermione's car and drove off. Hermione turned up the music. "So what was going on between you and my brother at the beach?"

"What are you talking about? We didn't do anything." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Yeah ok, Hermione, I believe you." Ginny said sardonically

"Believe whatever you want!" Ginny rolled her eyes again. Hermione didn't say anything but she thought that the beach meant something. She was determined to find out how Ron felt about her before the end of the summer. They drove in silence to the store. Hermione got out of the car and Ginny followed with the camera in her hand. They got in the store and went to the one-hour photo place. The pictures would be ready at 6. They decided to go back to Hermione's until then. When they got there they found Harry still on the couch with the note on his forehead. "Want to take it off?"

"No I think I'll just leave it in-fact…" Ginny went into the kitchen and came out with the whole stack of post its and a mischievous grin on his face. Hermione laughed and went to go find Ron. She had a plan of her own. She didn't bother to knock on the door because that would ruin it. She saw Ron still asleep with the magazine clutched in his hands. She slowly and quietly made her way to the side of the bed. _"Aw, he's so cute when he's sleeping, I hate to do this. But…" _Hermione moved her hands so she was just about to tickle him until…

"BOO!"

"AHHHHHH! Ron!" Ron sat straight up and started tickling her and she fell flat on the bed. "Stop!"

"But isn't this what you were going to do?" He said still tickling her.

"NO!"

"Really?" He stopped tickling her and looked at her.

"Yeah right!" She stood up and pushed him down. She sat over him and started tickling him.

"Hermione! Stop! Please! Truce?"

"Hmm…" She was still on him so he couldn't move. "Well last time I said truce you didn't want to."

"I promise!" Ron then slid his hands free and reversed the position. "HA!"

"Hey! You said truce!"

"But you didn't!" He tickled her.

"OK, OK, but this has to eventually stop!" Ron stopped and looked at her.

"Alright, I promise to stop tickling you for… the rest of the day."

"The rest of the day?"

"Hey your lucky I'm willing to even do this."

"Fine but let me sit up first," He got off of her and she sat up. She held out her hand for him to shake it. He lifted his hand but she took hers and smacked his head lightly. "I don't think so!" She said running out the door. He sat there for a minute amazed at what happened but then followed her out of the door and down the stairs. He ran into something hard on his way into the living room.

"Ow! What?"

"Shhhh!" Hermione and Ginny shushed him and he looked at what he ran into. It was Hermione but they were looking at Harry with smiles on their faces. He looked at him and saw what was so funny. Harry was completely covered in post its.

"What?" He tried to get out but he was laughing too hard. Harry moved and they all stopped. He turned over and looked like he was about to wake-up. Ginny made a run for it closely followed by Hermione and Ron. They all ran into the kitchen and sat at the table like they were there for the whole time.

"GINNY!" They heard from the other room all of them laughed at this Ginny got up and went into the living room. Ron and Hermione went to watch. When they saw Harry he looked ridiculous wearing post its all over and trying to get them off. They fell on the floor they were laughing so hard. Ginny was trying to keep a straight face but it was hard. "Ha, Ha! Very funny you've all had your laughs now!" Harry had most of them off right now but it was still a funny scene. Once Harry had the post its off of him he stared at Ginny menacingly. "Payback's a bitch!"

"Oh I'm so scared!" Ginny replied mocking a scared face.

"Just wait!" Harry said contemplating in his mind weather Ron would help him or not. Hermione managed to get herself up on the couch and stop laughing. Ron was at least sitting up but he was still sniggering.

"C'mon let's go get dinner." Hermione finally got herself under control and was standing up. They all went to the car.

"I call shot-gun I'm not sitting next to Ginny." Harry announced opening the car door.

"So I have to?" Ron said with disappointment.

"Shut up!" Ginny said slapping Ron. Ron shut up then and got into the backseat. Harry and Ginny kept shooting each other furious glances. By the time they got to Wendy's though they had forgotten about it and fed each other fries. Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes and ate their food trying not to look at them. By the time they left Wendy's they could not part Harry and Ginny even despite Ron's glares and grunts. They couldn't even part them when they stopped to pick up the pictures at 7:30. Ron and Hermione went into the store to pick them up.

"Let's look at them here. I don't want to go back to the car just yet." He grimaced at the thought of it. Hermione stopped and opened the pictures. She pulled them out. She saw the first one of Ginny and Harry sleeping in the car. They laughed at it and flipped to the next picture past a copy of the first one. Hermione got doubles. The next one was Ron and Hermione in the water lying next to each other laughing.

"That's when I fell and pulled you down with me but who took the picture?"

"Probably Ginny and Harry." They flipped to the next the next one. This one was Ron and Hermione in the middle of the ocean looking at each other.

"That was right before the wave came!" Ron laughed.

"Yeah!" The next one was of them after the wave hit. They laughed and flipped through the rest. Some of them were them making the sandcastle and after. The rest were of all four of them.

"Can I have one of these?" Ron asked holding out the picture of them laughing next to each other after he pulled her down.

"Yeah," She smiled handing him that, "Any others?" Ron took 3 more of the two of them and one of the four of them. Hermione smiled and they walked back to the car. Ginny and Harry were still at it when they got back. Ron turned up the radio real loud to try and part them but it seemed as if they were joined at the lips. He finally decided to ignore them and turn his attention out the window. When they got back Harry was carrying Ginny now. Ron was making disgusted noises at them as they walked through the back. Once they got near the pool Harry pulled away from Ginny and Hermione was watching along with Ron. Ginny looked confused but Harry was smiling. He walked closer to the pool and everyone knew what he was going to do.

"Harry James Potter don't you dare!" Ginny screamed.

"Sorry but I have to," He threw her in but not before she got a hold of his shirt. She was thrown in and he fell in. Ron and Hermione were beside themselves with laughter. Hermione dropped all the pictures. When she bent down to pick them up Ron was helping her. The last one was on the ground and they both reached for it. She smiled at him and then took her hand off. He handed her the pictures and brushed a strand of stray hair out of her face. She felt herself blush. Then she felt a whole bunch of water splash her.

"Hey!" Ginny and Harry were standing there soaking wet with furious expressions. Harry was shaking off like a wet dog. "I'll get towels!" Hermione ran in and shut the door just as Ron got in. She saved them from getting wetter. She ran and got them towels throwing them out the door to them. Harry wrapped the towel around himself and stomped in. He was muttering stuff that Hermione couldn't hear but she was sure it was about Ginny. They suppressed laughs as both of them stormed off to get changed. Ron and Hermione followed them cautiously. They each went into their rooms. When Hermione got into hers she found Ginny laughing. "I thought you were mad?"

"No I was just pretending to be. It was actually quite funny." Hermione laughed at Ginny. She sat down at her desk and Ginny started to change. Hermione was looking through all of the pictures smiling. She noticed Ron had an equally happy expression on his face. She picked her favorite one of them building the sandcastle when she was helping Ron and put it in the frame on her desk. "Are those the pictures from the beach?" Ginny came over and sat next to her on the other chair. She had changed to a pair of black shorts and a light green tank top. Her hair was in a mess bun.

"Yeah, I was just putting some in these frames." Hermione pointed to the frames and put the one of all four of them in it.

"It's weird not to see them moving!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah I guess."

"So I see you like the ones I took?"

"Yeah."

"You two didn't even know. Did Ron see them?"

"Yeah he wanted a few."

"He did?"

"Yeah, the copy of these," Hermione pointed to the ones he took. Ginny laughed. "What?"

"It's funny that you can ace school but when it comes to this your clueless."

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione he likes you!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione looked down she knew but she didn't know what to do about it. Ron and Harry were going through a similar scenario in their room.

"You mean you're actually not mad?" Ron asked Harry.

"No not really it was funny I just didn't want to piss Ginny off." Ron snorted. "What?"

"Nothing!" Ron rolled his eyes and went back to looking at the pictures.

"Are those the beach pictures?"

"Only a few. Hermione has the rest."

"She likes you too!" Harry said before leaving. Ron thought about it and he knew his feelings were more than likeing her. Harry went to see Ginny. He opened the door and saw them laughing. "Wait, I thought you were made at me?"

"Nope I was pretending!"

"Liar!"

"Oh you know you like it!" Harry grabbed Ginny and kissed her. They fell onto Ginny's bed.

"I'm out of here!" Hermione stood up and quickly exited. She walked into Ron's room where he was still admiring the pictures. "They're at it again!" She said sitting on his bed. He looked up with a disgusted face.

"Thanks for sharing!"

"Sorry! Let's go get some ice cream." She stood up and pulled him up. He put the pictures on the bed and followed her out of the room after grabbing a sweatshirt from off of his bed. She yelled from outside of the door what they were doing and they would bring them something. Then they got in the car and drove off. "We can go get the ice cream and then walk on the beach."

"Sounds cool!" They drove to the ice cream place and were there in 5 minutes. It was walking distance from Hermione's house but since they were going to the beach after she took her car. Hermione got cookies and cream with chocolate sprinkles and Ron got mint chocolate chip with chocolate sprinkles and then they set off for the beach. At the familiar busy parking lot, which was not busy, considering that it was 8:30 and dark Ron noticed that it looked different without a lot of people and with the shops closed. Ron and Hermione got out of the car. They decided to leave their shoes there because Hermione parked so close to the beach. They walked onto the beach feeling cool sand under their feet and the familiar sinking feeling. They were walking along the water. Although the waves weren't as big as the ones they went to today there were still waves crashing at their feet.

"So did you have fun at the beach?"

"Yeah I had a lot of fun you?"

"Yeah! I even got a nice tan!"

"Me too I got a little bit darker." They were silently eating their ice creams trying to find stuff that would make interesting conversation.

"So…uh… do you want to watch a movie later?" She felt like slapping her self how hard was it to say: I like you Ron?

"Yeah!"

"Ron. I meant to say, thanks for saying that yesterday about me. That I was original, individual, and unpredictable. It meant a lot to me."

"Oh, your welcome."

"You're the only person who's ever said something like that," Hermione finished the last of her cone.

"Well your welcome, I meant all that stuff I said. You do amaze me." Hermione had no idea what to say to that. She just walked silently down the beach wishing she had brought a jacket. He saw her shiver. "Here," He took off his sweatshirt and gave it to her.

"Thanks," There was complete silence. Hermione was at a loss for words she didn't have anything else to talk about. She did the only thing that she knew would make them talk. "Hey Ron?"

"Yeah?" He was glad she had something to say because he sure as hell didn't.

"You're it!" She tagged him and ran for it. He ran right after her. He loved doing this with her they had so much fun. He chased after her and caught her by the waist and lifted her off of the ground.

"Ahhh!" She screamed. He put her down.

"Thought you could get away from me that easy?" He started tickling her.

"No, no! I'm sorry!" She laughed. They were now in the position where he was on top of her like they were before.

"Sorry for what?" He tickled her again.

"Sorry for running away!" She said.

"Ok, I accept." He stopped tickling her but found himself locked in a stare match with her. He was lost in her eyes. He couldn't pull his eyes away from hers. He wanted so desperately to move his lips towards hers. She wanted him to do that too but neither one did it. They held that gaze for a few seconds that seemed more like an eternity. He realized that he was completely on top of her. He rolled over and instead lay next to her. They both stared at the sky.

"Look, it's Orion's belt!" She pointed up to the sky breaking the awkward tension. He looked up. He remembered that constellation from astronomy. They just laid there staring at the sky until Ron looked at his watch.

"We better get going it's late and we still have to get something for Harry and Ginny. Hermione stood up, with the help of Ron but this time he didn't let go of her hand. They walked back to the car and then Ron finally let go of her. They drove home and stopped off to get ice cream for Harry and Ginny. When they got back they didn't find Harry and Ginny downstairs and neither of them dared to go up stairs and get them so they put the ice creams in the freezer and went down stairs to watch a movie again. They also bought down what was left of the junk food from the other night. Ron and Hermione decided on watching Meet the Fockers. Hermione was surprised to see that Ron took the seat next to her because there was an empty love seat but she was happy nonetheless. Ron found it extremely funny because there was rarely a part where he wasn't laughing. Right before the end of the movie Harry and Ginny came down with their ice creams. Hermione noticed something completely wrong with the picture.

"Uh Gin can you help me with something upstairs?" Hermione said rushing her up quickly.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Ok, one you have a visible hikki on your neck and your shirt is backward." Ginny looked down at herself.

"Oh! Do you think you could help me with that?" Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her upstairs. Ginny put her shirt on the right way and Hermione grabbed her wand off of her dresser. She said the vanishing spell and the hikki disappeared. Ginny gave Hermione a big hug. "Thank you! Ron would have killed me if he saw that and he would have killed Harry!" She said when she released her.

"Don't mention it! But just be careful next time! I'm going to change so it doesn't look suspicious. Ginny left the room and Hermione changed into red shorts and a white tank top. She exited her room and saw Ron coming out of his room with similar pajamas to last night.

"Hi!" she said seeing him.

"Hey!" He said. They went down stairs to watch the movie over again now that Harry and Ginny could see it. Ron laughed even harder the second time Harry and Ginny were laughing too. Hermione was too busy thinking to watch the movie.

**A/N: What did you think? They weren't up to much but the pictures were clues to how the other feels. We shall see what happens next. I'm thinking of doing a sequel of when they're at Hogwarts and then after Hogwarts because they're going into their 7th year next. How long after Harry's birthday do they go back? Does anyone know? Please review!**


	5. So Close

**A/N: Thank you all my reviewers! Here is chapter 5, hope you like it!****  
**

**Chapter 5- So Close **

Hermione woke up the next morning in her own bed and looked at the clock. It was only 5:30. She had an idea and jumped out of bed. She rushed over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a pink tank top. She slid her feet into her pink flip-flops and did her hair with her wand. She did her make-up quickly because she was in a hurry. She grabbed her purse and rushed out into the hallway. She went into Ron and Harry's room. She saw them sleeping. She walked over to the side of Ron's bed. She quietly shook him. "Ron! Ron!" He shook awake.

"Huh? What?"

"Ron come with me I have to show you something!" Ron sat up and looked from her to the alarm clock. He shrugged and sat up.

"Leme get dressed," He said in a tired voice. She nodded and went to wait in the hall for him. 5 minutes later he came out dressed in jean shorts and an orange t-shirt. "Where are we going?" He asked obviously still tired.

"It's a surprise! Come on!" She took his hand and pulled him down the stairs and outside. She got in the car and started driving. Ron dozed off until they got to where they were going. "Ron!" She shook him awake.

"Huh?" He opened his eyes but only saw black. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Ron! Chill! We are where we're going but it's a surprise! So you have to wear the blindfold," she said.

"Oh ok. I knew that," Hermione tried to suppress a laugh. "Hey I heard that!"

"Oh c'mon." She got out of the car and walked around to the other side. She pulled open the door and helped Ron up and walked with him. Ron felt his feet sinking.

"What the hell? Is that sand?"

"Just keep walking!" Hermione pushed him along trying to see in the dark. She found a perfect spot and sat down pulling him along with her. She took off the blindfold and he looked around.

"We're at the beach? In the dark?"

"Look!" Hermione pointed up. She then fell back on the sand as Ron did the same. They were looking at a hint of daybreak full of lively colors. Hermione and Ron watched, as the colors grew brighter and more beautiful. Finally the sun was sitting high in the sky.

"Wow!" was all Ron could say. He was truly amazed at how beautiful the sunrise was on the beach next to Hermione and just wow. Hermione looked at him and laughed.

"What?"

"Just you!" He looked offended. "No I mean you can make something as simple as a sunrise seem so much more beautiful and fun than it already is." Ron's ears were turning red.

"Thanks I think?"

"It was defiantly a complement."

"Well then thank you!"

"Your welcome!" They stared at the sky. Hermione was trying to find words that expressed her feelings for Ron but drew a blank.

"So what do you have planned for us today?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could swim in the pool today and go to the carnival later."

"What's a carnival?"

"Oh, it's… uh… well it's hard to explain but there is a whole bunch of fun stuff to do there."

"Cool! Uh…Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Your it!" Ron jumped up and ran.

"Hey get back here!" Hermione ran after Ron. She finally caught him and tackled him to the ground. Once again they were locked in a staring match again. He couldn't take his eyes away from hers. "C'mon I want to show you something." She stood up and pulled him up too. He followed her back to the car. She drove for 5 minutes. When they finally stopped Ron looked around.

"Where are we?"

"At the playground." Hermione got out of the car and he followed. He looked around. There was a piece of metal slanted and attached to a ladder(slide), a circualr thing that had bars coming from the middle(merry-go round), and a peice of metal that was tilted up in the air(see-saw). There were also chains hanging down from a metal poles attached to something that looks like a seat. Hermione sat down on one and Ron sat down on the one next to her. "What is this? I think I saw one on the muggle TV show I was watching."

"It's a swing. Watch," Hermione pulled herself back and released. She then moved with the swing so that she was gaining speed and height. Ron did everything she did and was starting to catch up. He felt the wind through his hair and he felt kind of like he was flying. He didn't say anything he just swung. Hermione watched him. "On the count of three we're going to jump ok?" She said to him when they had swung the highest they possibly could.

"Jump?"

"Yup on the count of three." Ron wasn't sure about this but he trusted Hermione. "One, two, THREE!" Hermione and Ron jumped lingering for a few seconds in the air and then falling. Hermione laughed as she hit the ground. Hermione looked at Ron's face. He looked scared half to death. "Are you ok?"

"I will be eventually." He said out of breath. Hermione smiled as she got back on her swing. Ron stood up too but he didn't go to his swing. He went to the back of Hermione's swing and started to push her. "So, what do you enjoy more being a muggle or a witch?"

"I defiantly like being a which more but I'm glad I have the ability to be both. What was your favorite thing we did so far this summer?"

"Go to the beach and watch the sunrise with you." Hermione blushed as Ron fell silent. He stopped her swing and got lost in her eyes. He was moving closer and she was also moving closer until… _RING!_ Hermione took her cell phone off of the clip from her pocket.

"It's Harry, I gave him my cell phone number before." Ron didn't ask what a cell phone was. He assumed it was some muggle way of communicating. He let go of her swing and sat back down onto his. "Hello!" Hermione said into the phone. She could tell that there was disappointment in her voice they were so close.

"Hi!" Harry said back oblivious of her disappointment. "Where are you guys?"

"We just went out to see the sunrise on the beach. We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Ok do you mind if I have cereal for breakfast?"

"No go ahead."

"Ok, thanks! Bye!"

"Bye," Hermione's voice still had disappointment in it as she hung up the phone. "I guess we better go." Hermione said dully.

"Yeah," Ron got off his swing and sulked back to the car. Hermione and Ron were both silent on the way back. They got out of the car and walked into the house. Hermione led him into the kitchen finding Harry eating Lucky Charms. Hermione went to the cabinet and took down two more bowls and then took two spoons out of the drawer. Ron and Hermione sat down at the table and poured themselves some cereal as well.

"So what are we doing today Hermione?" Harry asked.

"We're going to go in the pool and then we'll go to the carnival at like 5." Hermione answered.

"Cool!" Harry said. He was oblivious that he ruined their moment.

"How much longer do you think Ginny will sleep?" Hermione asked. Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"At least another 2 hours it's only 7," Harry said.

"Wow! What do you guys want to do till then?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno?" Ron said after putting a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Well we could Apparate to Diagon Alley and go to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." Harry suggested.

"Yeah they just got some new stuff in." Ron chimed in.

"The only reason you want to go there is so you could get something to get back at Ginny with." Hermione said.

"So, Come on please!" Harry begged.

"Yeah please!" Ron stuck out his bottom lip and begged.

"Fine, but tell her I had no part in it. And put that lip away!"

"OK!"

"Thanks Hermione."

"Well are you ready to go?"

"I've got to get dressed but I'll be right down." Harry rushed upstairs to change. Hermione laughed. Harry came down two minutes later.

"Ready!" Harry, Hermione, and Ron Apparated to the busy street of Diagon Alley. They saw many familiar faces and said hi to everyone. Finally they were at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. They walked into the store it was as busy as ever.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione!"

"Our favorite customers!" Fred and George came over to greet them.

"Hi!"

"Hey!"

"What's up?"

"So what can we interest you in?" Fred asked.

"I'm looking for something to get back at Ginny with." Harry informed them.

"Really?" George asked.

"Are you sure you want to mess with her?" Fred asked.

"Yeah!" Harry said surely.

"Where is she?" George wondered looking past them.

"Sleeping," Ron informed them.

"What did she do to you?" Fred asked.

"I fell asleep yesterday and she covered me in post its. And then I went to throw her in the pool and she pulled me in to." Harry said. George and Fred were laughing along with Ron and Hermione who were remembering it all.

"It was so funny! You guys should come by later." Hermione laughed.

"Will do!" Fred said.

"Try this!" George took a bottle of lotion off of the shelf.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's Colossal Cream. You put it on someone's nose and every time they talk their nose gets bigger. It lasts for an hour each time you put it on." Fred informed him.

"I'll take it!" Harry said. Fred and George rang it up. Harry and Ron both decided to get some Skiving Snackboxes for school. They all said bye to Fred and George and left. They Apparated back to Hermione's and were not surprised to find that Ginny was still sleeping. Harry rushed up stairs with his Colossal Cream. He came down 5 minutes later with a smile on his face. "Did it!" He said proudly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched TV for 15 minutes until Ginny came down. She was wearing white shorts and a red tank top. Her hair was down and straight She had on red flip-flops and sat down next to Harry on the couch.

"Good Morning!" She said cheerfully. Her nose grew a half-inch bigger as she said the words. She didn't seem to notice it though. Ron, Hermione and Harry all started to laugh and were trying to control it. "What? Is there something on my face?" Her nose was now 2 inches bigger than it's normal size.

"No there is nothing on your face. Well nothing out of the ordinary. Kind of." Harry laughed.

"What?" Ginny demanded. Ron and Hermione kept silent knowing that they should stay out of it. But as her nose grew another inch they were in tears from laughing so hard. "What?" She got up and went to look in the mirror. They heard her scream and they laughed harder. "What the hell did you do to me?" She had her hand over her nose as she said this. "Ah!" She screamed and pulled her hand away. "It keeps growing!" She then checked and it was bigger.

"Hey Gin!" Harry said. She turned around and faced him. He snapped a picture of her and her hand went straight back to her face.

"Stop this!" She said.

"I can't it lasts for and hour. And then it will go back to normal." Harry answered after he finally stopped laughing.

"So it's just going to keep growing? Where did you get it?"

"No it only grows when you talk. I got it from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." Ginny looked mad.

"This means war Potter!" And with that she sat down with her hands over her nose.

"Wow Ginny is going to shut up for an hour? I don't believe it!" Ron said. Ginny stood up and slapped him hard across the arm. A few times Ginny opened her mouth like she was going to talk but closed it remembering how big her nose was. They watched TV until Ginny pulled her hand away from her nose and it was back to normal.

"I'd sleep with one eye open if I were you Harry!" Ginny said.

"I'll be sure to do that!" Harry said sarcastically. Ginny had a ton of ideas running through her head and wondered if Hermione would help her. They all went up to change into their bathing suits and then went out to the pool. They were all getting ready to get in when they heard two loud cracks.

"AH!" Ron fell in, in shock of it. Fred and George stood there laughing at Ron.

"Hi!" Fred said

"How ya doin?" George asked.

"You two! You sold Harry that stuff!" Ginny said. Fred and George were laughing even harder now.

"You guys are going swimming?" George asked.

"Yeah!" Harry answered.

"Ron, we're going to borrow bathing suits." George informed him.

"Show us where they are." Fred said. Hermione helped Ron out of the pool and he wrapped himself in a towel. He didn't notice that Hermione was watching him. Ron led Fred and George into the house and up the stairs. He showed them into the room. He went over to the dresser where he kept his clothes and took out two bathing suits. He threw the red one to Fred and the blue one to George. "So what's going on between you and Hermione?"

"What are you talking about?" Ron said.

"Don't play stupid. I saw what happened down there and I suppose these mean nothing?" George held up the pictures of them at the beach.

"Those were from the beach." Ron took the pictures and put them down. His face was now a deep crimson.

"We're not stupid. What happened?" Fred said.

"Nothing happened… yet. Something almost happened at the playground today though."

"What?" Fred and George sat down and were listening to Ron.

"Well I was pushing her on the swing an-" Ron started.

"What's a swing?" George asked.

"It's a muggle thing but anyways then she stopped swinging and we were staring at each other and then we moved closer but her cell phone rang and neither one of us said anything about it since."

"What's a cell phone?" Fred asked.

"It's a muggle thing that I don't understand." Ron said.

"So there is something going on?" George asked.

"Just get changed and come downstairs." Ron said. He left and went back outside. A few minutes later the twins came down. No one had gotten in the pool yet.

"What's a matter? Is the water too cold?" Fred walked to the edge followed by George. Fred stuck his foot in to see how cold it was. Ginny walked up behind them and pushed them in and then moved over to where Harry was and pushed him in too before he could back away. Ron and Hermione were laughing and standing next to the pool. They didn't think Ginny would push them in but she walked over to them next and pushed them in too.

"Hey what was that for?" Hermione asked.

"You two laughed at me too!" Ginny was standing outside of the pool looking at the 5 people in the water. Ginny jumped in the water cannonball style. She landed right next to George.

"Hey!" The splash went right in his face.

"Come on George let's get her!" They both lunged for Ginny.

"No!" Ginny screamed and swam. But she was too slow for Fred and George. They caught her and lifted her above their heads. "Please don't throw me! I'm sorry!" But they tossed her in the air and she landed in with a splash. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were laughing. "If I had my wand…"

"What would you do jab us with it? You can't use magic outside of school!" Harry said. Ginny pouted and swam back to where everyone else was. Fred and George followed.

"So what do you want to do?" Ron asked.

"Let's play water volleyball!" Hermione suggested.

"What's water Volleyball?" Fred, Ron, Ginny, and George asked. Hermione pulled herself out of the pool and walked over to where the pool toys were. She gabbed a beach ball and a net. She attached the net to each side of the pool and jumped in.

"There is two teams and you have to pass the ball on either side of the net if you drop it the other team gets a point." Hermione informed them.

"Can we use magic?" Fred asked.

"NO!" Hermione said.

"Jeez! Ok! I get Ginny on my team she hits hard! And…uh… Harry." Fred announced.

"So I get stuck with these two?" George said. Ron and Hermione shot him reproachful looks. "Fine." Fred, Ginny and Harry swam to the other side. Hermione took the ball and smacked it to the other side. It landed right between Fred and Ginny.

"You're supposed to hit it back!" She said.

"Oh, right!" Ginny took it and smacked it back to there side. It was heading to where Ron was. He hit it just as hard back at Harry. They played for and hour till the score was 25-10 and Fred, Ginny, and Harry were losing.

"I give up!" Harry said.

"I'll order a pizza for lunch!" Hermione got out of the pool and went into the kitchen with her towel. She ordered two large pizzas, the same as last time and went upstairs to get dressed so she could pick it up. She just put on her clothes from before over her bathing suit and walked out into the hallway. She saw Ron walking out of his room dressed too.

"I'm going to go with you," He said in answer to her inquiry. They walked downstairs and outside.

"How are you getting there?" George asked.

"I'm going to drive." Hermione replied.

"You have a car?" Fred pulled himself out of the water.

"I want to see it too." George got out of the water too. They followed Hermione and Ron to the car. When Fred and George saw it their reactions were similar to Ron, Harry and Ginny's then they walked to it and started to examine it. They looked at it closely. They opened all of the doors and looked inside.

"Brilliant!" Fred said.

"Amazing!" George marveled. "Can we go too?" They had only been in one other car before, a flying car.

"Yeah, go get changed." Hermione answered. Fred and George went back to go change. "Are you guys going to stay here?"

"Yeah!" Ginny said. Harry looked at Ginny skeptically but nodded. They headed back to the pool and Hermione heard two splashes. Fred and George came out of the house a minute later fully dressed. They all got into the car and started to drive. It was silent for a few minutes.

"Can I drive on the way back?" George asked. Hermione looked at him like he was crazy.

"Your joking right?" She responded.

"Nope."

"You don't even have your license."

"But I've driven before."

"Yeah, a flying car."

"Please!" Hermione thought for a moment.

"Hermione you're not actually considering it are you?" Ron asked worried.

"Well, I guess, but if something happens to my car I will kill you!" Hermione said.

"Thanks!" George said. They reached the pizza place 5 minutes later. They all got out and got the pizzas. Ron and Fred got into the back seat holding the pizzas. Ron was too scared to hold anything but the car. He buckled up and held on to the sides of it. Hermione got into the passengers seat while George got into the front. Hermione buckled up and silently hoped that they all wouldn't die. George turned the key and they all jumped as it started. Even Fred looked worried. He gripped the pizzas tightly. George put the car in drive and stepped on the gas. Hermione gave a small, terrified scream as they slowly pulled away from the pizza place. Hermione started to breath as they smoothly stopped at a stoplight. She looked back at Ron his face was pure white with sheer terror.

"All right Ron?" She asked.

"I'm not sure yet." He replied. Hermione let out a little laugh that turned into a gasp as the light turned green. George drove on like on like it was no big deal. He was the only one who didn't look remotely scared. They all started to ease up as they drove on.

"Hermione, which one is your street?" George asked as they stopped at a fork in the road.

"The one on the left." She responded. George turned down that street then into Hermione's driveway. He turned off the car and handed Hermione the key. Everyone quickly scrambled out of the car. Ron was breathing deeply and Fred was almost as pale as Ron.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" George asked.

"No, I'm completely fine." Fred said sardonically. Ron couldn't speak. They followed Hermione around the back to a table by the pool. Ginny and Harry were no longer in the pool but on one of the lawn chairs. Ron turned away.

"Get a room will ya?" George said, causing Ginny and Harry to jump. They stood up and walked over to them.

"What's a matter with you guys? You looked scared to death." Harry asked.

"George drove home." Ron said finally breathing normal now.

"You let him?" Ginny asked Hermione, who looked normal compared to the other two.

"Well, yeah. But it wasn't that bad."

"Speak for your self." Ron said. George punched him on the arm. "Ow!"

"Let's eat!" Harry said. Harry and Hermione tried to explain what a carnival was to Ron, George, Ginny, and Fred while they ate.

**A/N: Ok, so what did you think? In the next chapter they'll go to the carnival. REVIEW!** **I'll try to update sometime this week but I don't know when. I'm going camping this weekend so I'll defiantly do it before then.**


	6. Carnival Fun

**A/N: Thank you thank you to all of my reveiwers! Oh and this is rated cuz it is kind of out of habbit I always do that for my stories, you know just in case!**

**Kylie **

**Chapter 6- Carnival Fun  
**

After they finished eating they swam and played games for another couple of hours and then Fred and George Apparated to their place to change for the carnival and everyone else went upstairs to change.

"So spill!" Ginny exclaimed when they were alone.

"Spill what?" Hermione replied.

"Something happened between you and my brother today. I don't know what it is so tell me."

"It's his eyes."

"Huh?"

"Every time I look into his eyes I try to hold myself back but today I didn't."

"So you kissed?"

"Almost."

"Almost?"

"Well we were at the playground and then Harry called."

"Oh," Ginny sighed. She didn't know what a playground was or how Harry called her there but didn't bother asking.

"I know. We were so close and then it's just messed up."

"But why don't you do it again?"

"Because it was just the moment. And then it was ruined just like that."

"I understand." Ginny patted Hermione on the shoulder sympathetically. They then decided to get changed. Hermione decided to wear a jean skirt with a rip on the right thigh and a red top that tied around her neck and was v-neck. It reached her hips. She put plain white shoes that slid on her feet. She left her hair down and curled it. Ginny was wearing white capris and a dark blue polo shirt layered over a white tank top. She had on blue flip-flops and Hermione straightened her hair for her. They both applied make-up and then went down stairs. They found Harry and Ron sitting on the couch watching TV. Ginny sat down next to Harry and he put his arm around her. Hermione took a seat on the arm of the couch by Ron knowing perfectly well that there were other open seats. Ron noticed this too.

"You… uh… you look nice Hermione." Ron said. Hermione blushed.

"Thanks." She said.

"You should leave your hair curly more often. I like it like that." Hermione's face was bright red.

"Thanks." She was smiling. Just then with two loud cracks Fred and George appeared causing Hermione to fall sideways on top of Ron. They both blushed and Hermione got up. "STOP DOING THAT!" She screamed.

"Sorry!" Fed laughed.

"Yeah, didn't mean to scare you!" George laughed. Hermione shot them a furious glance.

"Ready to go?" Ron asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone else answered.

"Wait!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed. Everyone looked at her. "Wands!" She held her hand out in front of her.

"What?"

"No!"

"I'm serious! We are going to a place filled with muggles and I don't want you using magic in front of them."

"What makes you think we would use magic in front of muggles?"

"Yeah! Why aren't you taking their wands?"

"Oh please! I know you two! And I already took their wands." Fred and George were muttering under their breaths and handed their wands to Hermione who smiled triumphantly. They all walked outside and piled into Hermione's car. Ginny had to sit on someone's lap so Harry offered but everyone else except Ginny shot that idea down and she ended up sitting on Fred's lap grudgingly. Hermione drove to the carnival that was 20 minutes away. Once they got there, they all got out and everyone besides Harry, and Hermione gapped at the carnival.

"What is that?" Ron asked amazed.

"That's the carnival! Come on, I want to show you my favorite ride." She took his hand and pulled him toward the rides. Harry, Ginny, Fred and George shot knowing looks at each other apparently thinking the same thing. They paid for entrance into the carnival and she led them to the roller coaster. Ron gapped as he saw it go upside down.

"Is this safe?" Ron gulped.

"Perfectly!" She pulled him into the line followed by everyone else. They waited till the ride was over to get on the next one. Fred and George sat behind them followed by Harry and Ginny. Ron was the only one who looked scared. They buckled in and Ron's face was white. The ride was about to start and Ron grabbed Hermione's hand with out thinking. She smiled though until it started and she couldn't feel her hand anymore but she didn't pull away. After they went down the first hill Ron relaxed his grip a little but when they came to the loop he tightened it and started to whimper. Hermione tried to comfort him and it worked a little, but he was still tense. Once it was over Ron staggered out of the roller coaster. He was still holding Hermione's hand and she was starting to get the feeling back. They got off the roller coaster and started to walk around. Fred and George spotted a group of girls and went the other way with them, while Harry and Ginny went on the Ferris wheel. Ron and Hermione walked around. Ron was a little too shaky to go on any more rides. They stopped in front of a game where you had to try and knock down the bottles.

"I'm going to win you something." Ron said after Hermione explained the concept of the games to him.

"You don-"

"I want to!" He paid the game person and then got three balls. He chucked the first one at it and it missed by just a little and then he tried the second one and hit it directly in the middle, they collapsed. The man handed Ron a brown teddy bear and Ron handed it to Hermione.

"Thanks!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem," He blushed. They walked on and then walked past Fred and a girl face to face on a bench.

"Git!" Ron exclaimed as they shuffled past them and they didn't notice. They spotted George not far away with his arm around a girl waiting in line for a ride. They both got in line to ride the bumper cars. On their turn they both sat in separate cars and then when they started she rammed her car into his. "HEY!" She drove away and he followed. He rammed his car into the back of hers. She turned around and went after him.

"Come back here!" She chased him and rammed back into him and then quickly drove away.

"Don't run away from me!" He turned around and went after her. He then went the other way and stopped in front of her car and they crashed. The cars went off and everyone started to get out. "So you think I'm ready to drive home now?" He asked as he helped her out of the car.

"Uh… well maybe a few lessons not on these. I'll teach you if you want it's not that different from driving in the air like George proved before." They walked around going on a few more rides that didn't go too fast. They then met up with Harry and Ginny.

"Hi!" Ginny exclaimed. "Where did you get that?"

"Ron won it for me!" Hermione said and Ron blushed a little. Ginny glared at Harry for a minute and then he got it.

"Alright come on!" He pulled put his wallet out of his pocket and walked toward the games with Ginny's hand. He decided on playing the basketball game. He made it in on the third try and won Ginny a blue bear. She smiled and kissed Harry. He thought she forgot about the nose thing, but he didn't really know that she already had a plan in her head. They walked around a little more and went on two more rides. They finally decided that it was time to go. None of them wanted to go find Fred and George so they reluctantly decided to split up. Ron and Hermione went to find George knowing that he wasn't the one sucking face with a girl. But when they did find him he wasn't in much of a different position than Fred.

"Eh hem!" Ron coughed. George's face was still attached to the girls. "EH HEM!" Ron coughed louder. George looked up at them and glared.

"Yes?" He asked sounding very pissed off.

"Uh… we're leaving." Ron said.

"Who are these people?" The girl asked.

"Just my brother and his girlfriend they drove so I got to go." Nobody bothered to correct him about Hermione not being Ron's girlfriend.

"Damn!" She said as he kissed he one last time and they turned around. Finally he surfaced and they all walked back to meet Fred, Ginny, and Harry. They all walked back toward the car.

"Thanks a lot!" Fred said.

"Yeah what the hell?" George said equally pissed.

"Sorry but it's 11 o'clock and we have to leave." Hermione replied

"What's this supposed to mean?" Fred asked holding out a hand revealing seven numbers written on the palm.

"Yeah I have the same thing." George said as they all got into the car in the same positions.

"They gave you their numbers." Hermione laughed.

"What's the number for?" Fred asked.

"It's her telephone number. You're supposed to call and talk to her." Harry said also laughing.

"How do I do that?" George asked examining the number.

"Here!" Hermione handed him her cell phone.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's a cell phone. Harry show him how to work it!" Hermione said. Harry showed them exactly how the phone works and by the time they got back to Hermione's they had both made dates for the next day.

"You're really going to go out with muggles?" Ron asked.

"Good kisser!" Fred said. George nodded and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Do you guys want to stay for a movie?" Hermione asked.

"Movie?" George asked. This time Ron explained to them what a movie was. They agreed and they all went down stairs to watch American Wedding. Hermione, Ron and, Fred sat on the couch while George sat in the chair and Harry and Ginny on the love seat. Hermione fell asleep on Ron's shoulder to the laughter of Fred, George, Ginny and Ron. She was awoken an hour later by Ginny.

"What?" She mumbled.

"Wanna help me get back at Harry?" she asked.

"I guess." She sat up. George was asleep in the armchair and Fred was on the floor sleeping. Harry was asleep on the love seat and Ron was sleeping on the couch where Hermione was resting her head. He looked uncomfortable and Hermione felt bad.

"Here!" Ginny handed Hermione her wand.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I was thinking of having him wake-up in the pool!" Ginny said. Hermione chuckled.

"Your evil!"

"I know! I've already set up one of the floaty things in the pool so you just have to get them out there. Hermione laughed.

"_Locomotor Harry!_" She whispered loudly. Harry rose in the air and Hermione used her wand to levitate him out to the pool. She let him gently down on the thing floating above the water.

"Here!" Ginny handed Hermione a blanket to put over him.

"How nice!" She exclaimed as she levitated the blanket to him. "Ok, I'm going back to sleep you?"

"I'll be out here I want to see it happen!" Ginny took another blanket and settled herself on a lawn chair. Hermione went inside laughing.

"Night!"

"Night!" Hermione went back downstairs instead of to her room. She sat on the couch and let Ron rest his head on her lap. She fell asleep immediately.

**A/N: What did you think? I'll post the next chapter sometime next week! I put in American Wedding cuz it's one of my favorite movies(I love all of those ones) anywayz... Ron gets to learn how to drive in the next xhapter YAY! Well please review!**


	7. Driving Lessons

**A/N: Thank you reviewers! **

**Chapter 7- Driving Lessons **

Hermione was awoken the next morning by a loud scream. As she opened her eyes she saw Fred and George rushing upstairs and Ron stirring.

"What the-" He started.

"Come on!" She pulled him up the stairs and outside. They saw Fred and George rolling on the ground with laughter and Ginny soaking wet standing outside of the pool next to a soaking wet Harry.

"I GIVE UP!" He shouted. Hermione and Ron were laughing too.

"How did you get wet Gin?" Hermione asked.

"He threw me in after he woke up like that!" She said with a scowl on her face.

"F-unn-y!" Fred laughed. At this Ginny started laughing too.

"How do you find this funny?" He demanded.

"Look at us!" She laughed. He looked at her and then down at himself. A grin spread across his face. "Truce?"

"Fine!" She went up and kissed him Ron stopped laughing.

"I'm outa here!" He walked back in side followed by Hermione, Fred and George. They all sat at the kitchen table as Hermione began to make coffee. "How did Harry get out there?" They all looked at Hermione.

"What?" She took out four mugs and poured coffee into them taking a seat near Ron.

"You did it?" Ron asked

"Well… I felt bad about the nose thing so I helped her. It was all her idea though." Hermione admitted.

"That girl is smart though!" George complemented. All of them laughed. When they finished their coffee Fred and George said goodbye and told them they would see them later. They then Disapparted leaving Ron and Hermione in the kitchen alone.

"Sorry about falling asleep on you." Ron said awkwardly.

"Oh, it's ok. I fell asleep on you the other night." She smiled at Ron receiving one back. She was too nervous to tell him that she moved him there.

"So what's on the schedule for today?"

"Well we were going to go spend the day in the city but we can do that tomorrow. So I'll teach you to drive today and they could… uh… well continue what they're doing."

"Ok!" Ron and Hermione both went to get changed. Hermione decided on wearing a white skirt that just hit mid thigh and a pink shirt. She put her hair half up with a clip. She left it curly because Ron said he like it that way. She put on her pink flip-flops before putting on her make-up. She grabbed her purse and went out in the hallway. Ron was waiting there wearing dark blue shorts and a white shirt the sleeves and neck were dark blue like the shorts. He was wearing dark blue and white sneakers. Hermione stopped as she saw him.

"Ready to drive?" She asked weakly.

"Yup." He answered dazed. He was staring at her. She looked beautiful and her hair was curly, like he liked it. They left a note for Harry and Ginny on the refrigerator and Hermione drove to an empty parking lot where they got out and switched places. Ron sat in the drivers seat and gripped the wheel tightly. "Why isn't it going?"

"First turn it on and then put it into drive." Ron moved it to the D position. "Now step on the gas lightly." Ron stepped on the gas, but too hard. They went forward fast. "BRAKE! BRAKE!" Ron moved his foot to the brake and they stopped abruptly. Hermione was breathing again and Ron was white.

"Maybe we should go back I don't think I could drive." Ron let go of the steering wheel and reached for his buckle.

"No, you can do it. I wouldn't have offered to teach you if I thought you couldn't." She smiled and put a reassuring hand on his. He looked back and her and returned a half smile. He buckled back up and put his hand on the steering wheel. He then gently took his foot of the brake and lightly stepped on the gas. They smoothly drove on and Ron was trying to stay calm. He risked a quick look at Hermion, but that made him more nervous. The car wasn't going along too smoothly anymore. He kept hitting the brake. "Relax Ron, I know you can do this." Ron eased up a bit and continued on smoothly. "Ok, now turn here." She pointed right and he slowly turned the steering wheel in the right direction. They made a perfect turn and started back the other way. Ron was beginning to catch on and Hermione was showing him how to turn and everything. They finally, after an hour, decided to test it out on the road Ron was deeply breathing as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. He turned down the street and stopped abruptly at a stoplight. Hermione gasped.

"Sorry!"

"It's ok, it's your first time driving on the road. You have to get used to it." They drove around for another hour while Ron got the hang of it. They finally pulled into Hermione's driveway at 12. They both got out of the car. "You did it!" she hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Thanks!" They went inside from around front (just incase.) There was no sign of Harry and Ginny in the living room. They went into the kitchen and found them eating left over pizza. They apparently changed out of their wet clothes. Ron and Hermione sat down.

"So did you get the car fixed?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"When you crashed it?" Harry laughed.

"Shut-up!" Ron said putting a piece of pizza in his mouth.

"He didn't crash it. It wasn't bad." Hermione admitted.

"But you didn't drive with him in a flying car! I fell out of it!" Harry exclaimed.

"I was 12!" Ron said. He stomped out of the room with the pizza.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Hermione said. She followed Harry into the living room.

"Hermione, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Sure, let me guess you want me to take you to a place for you and Ginny to have dinner tonight right?"

"How did you know?"

"I always do!"

"Will you?"

"Yeah! I can later, because I'll have to take Fred and George where they're going too."

"Thanks! You're the best!"

"I know!" Harry laughed. Hermione thought of the perfect place for Harry and Ginny. It was a seafood restaurant and it overlooked the water. They went back in the kitchen to find Ginny finishing her last slice of pizza. "Where do you put it all?" Ginny laughed.

"I don't know!"

"I think I'll go check on Ron!" Hermione went downstairs and found Ron watching American Wedding again. "Like the movie?" He jumped and looked at her.

"Yeah! It was funny! Come sit down." Ron pointed to the seat next to him. Hermione took a seat next to Ron. Ron laughed at the movie and Hermione laughed at him. Harry and Ginny came down 15 minutes later. They finished watching the movie again and they decided to go to the playground so Ginny could see what it is. Ron drove and Harry apologized for making fun of his driving when they pulled into the parking lot in one piece. Ron and Hermione sat down on the swings while Harry and Ginny went to the slide. Hermione was swinging and Ron was watching her.

"Are you going to swing?"

"Uh… yeah." He started swinging and gaining speed. He finally caught up with her. "Ready to jump?"

"You want to jump?" Hermione was surprised considering what happened last time.

"Yeah!" He held out his hand while they were swinging and she took it. "One…two…THREE!" They jumped and landed. This time they were both laughing. They stood up and brushed woodchips off of them.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"You're it!" She ran away and Ron ran after her. She quickly climbed up the slide and slid down.

"Gotcha!" He went to the end of the slide and stopped her.

"NO!' She screamed as he tickled her.

"Apologize!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Do you mean it?" He tickled her again.

"Yes, yes I do!" Ron stopped

"Ok, you're forgiven!" He stood up and helped her up. They looked around for Ginny and Harry. They were on the swings making out. "Egh!" Ron turned around.

"Ready to go?" Hermione shouted to them. They parted and glared at her.

"Whatever!" They walked to the car and Ron wanted to drive again. When they got back in the car Harry and Ginny started kissing again.

"No distractions please!" Hermione said seeing Ron's face. They parted and Ron drove smoothly back to Hermione's. Once they got inside it was about 3.

"Ron, Harry why don't you find out what time Fred and George are coming for their dates." Hermione suggested.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Apparate!"

"Really we can?" Ron asked.

"Yup!" Within seconds they Apparated with two loud cracks. "Ok what are you going to wear tonight?" She turned to Ginny.

"What's tonight?" Ginny wondered.

"Harry is taking you out to dinner!"

"Really?"

"Yeah so let's go shopping!" Ginny was already convinced at the word shopping. She went upstairs to get her purse while Hermione left a note for them. Once Ginny came down they got in Hermione's car and drove to the mall. Ginny was amazed that all of the stores were in one building. They went to a few of Hermione's favorite stores before Ginny found the perfect outfit. It was a simple light pink dress and a few necklaces. She indulged in buying herself new shoes, one-inch heels to go with her dress. Two simple straps went over her feet. Once they paid Hermione drove home.

The whole way Ginny pestered Hermione on where they were going. Hermione didn't budge though. She turned up the music and sang along. Ginny sang along too if she knew the words. When they got back they didn't find them anywhere and it was 5 o'clock.

"I'll go find them you can get ready!" Hermione said before she Apparated to Diagon Alley. She went to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and found Ron behind the counter ringing up a customer and didn't see Harry anywhere. She pushed her way through the crowd until she came up behind the counter. "What are you doing?"

"Finally! The stupid gits made up work here!" Ron responded.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because some people didn't show up for work or something like that. Why didn't you come before?" Ron handed someone a bag full of jokes and started to ring up the next person.

"Ginny and I were at the mall. Let me help!" She pulled her want out of her purse.

"You have your wand?"

"I always bring it with me just incase." She waved it at the door and the close sign hung stopping people from coming in. She took over Ron's job and in a matter of 10 minutes every single person who was in the store left. Ron stared in awe. Hermione went to the back to get the others. They were moving boxes. "Why did you make them work?" She demanded to Fred and George.

"We were hoping you would come." Fred answered. Hermione glared at him.

"Lucky for you I did. What time are you supposed to meet your dates?"

"6 o'clock at the mall. What's a mall?" George said.

"It's got a lot of shops and stuff. Are you seeing a movie there?"

"I don't know?"

"Well you're gong to need muggle money and where are you going?"

"The boardwalk at 5:30." Fred answered.

"Well you better hurry it's 5:15 already. We'll meet you back at my house in 5 minutes." She Disapparted followed by Ron, and Harry. They ended up in Hermione's kitchen. Harry went to change and Ron went to watch TV. Hermione went up to her room to check on Ginny. Ginny was putting on jewelry. "Wow Gin, you look great."

"Thanks!" Ginny sat at Hermione's vanity and started to put on make up.

"Harry's getting ready and Fed and George will be here in like a minute."

"Ok!" Ginny stood up and put on her shoes she then went downstairs with Hermione and found Ron, Fred, and George on the couch watching TV.

"No way! Ginny you're not going out like that!" Ron said.

"Too bad!" She responded.

"I agree with Ron!" Fred said.

"Me too!" George seconded.

"Just leave her alone!" Hermione defended. The rest of them kept quiet until Harry came down a minute later.

"Wow! Ginny you look great!" Harry marveled.

"Thanks!" She blushed.

"Watch it!" Fred said to Harry who was staring at Ginny. They all got into the car and drove off. Hermione dropped Fred off at the boardwalk first. "I'll be back at 11." She told him.

"Yes mum!" Fred joked as she pulled away. She then drove to the mall.

"I'm supposed to meet her in front of the smoothie stand." He told them which caused Hermione to have to get out and show him there. She told him the same thing she told Fred and got a similar response. She rolled her eyes and went back to the car. They then dropped off Harry and Ginny who were surprised to see that they had reservations for an outside table. Hermione was just happy that she would be alone with Ron again.

"Damnet! I forgot to take Fred and George's wands!"

"That's ok. I don't think they're stupid enough to do any magic in front of muggles. So what are we going to be doing while everyone else is having fun?"

"So you think we aren't going to have fun?"

"I didn't say that!"

"But you meant it."

"No! But what are we doing?"

"Reading!"

"What?" Ron looked shocked.

"I'm just joking. We're going to get some dinner at the drive through and then we're going to go back to my house and either watch Scary Movie or a scary movie."

"What's the difference?"

"Scary Movie is funny and a scary movie would be scary."

"Oh! Let's watch both!" They went to the Wendy's drive thru and got their dinner. They then headed back to Hermione's house to watch the movie. They started by watching Scream. Hermione watched it like 500 times but it was fun to pretend she was scared. At the part where he goes to kill her by sneaking up on her, she screamed and grabbed Ron's hand. Although Ron was terrified he smiled that Hermione took his hand. "That seems almost as scary as a Dementor, imagine one of them sneaking up on you with a knife!" Hermione laughed nervously. Once that movie was over they put in Scary Movie.

"In this one they make fun of scary movies its hilarious!" Ron laughed a bit more when he watched this; Hermione laughed too. By the time the movie was over they had to pickup everyone else. They first stopped at the restaurant to get Harry and Ginny. They then went to the mall and had to split up and search for George. Ron and Hermione looked all over and found him in the movie theater stuck to the girl. "Uh… George we're leaving." He pulled apart from the girl.

"I'll Apparate home." He said the girl looked at him funny. "It's… uh…"

"Walking." Ron finished for him. She seemed satisfied with the answer.

"No, I'll drive you!" She said before meeting his face again. George waved them off and they went to find Harry and Ginny. They all got back in the car and went to the boardwalk. They didn't have to separate to find him though he was on the beach making out with the girl. This time they let Harry and Ginny separate them. They came back to the car and Fred looked completely pissed.

"Where's George?" He asked.

"At the mall." Ginny answered.

"Are we going to pick him up?"

"No he's getting dropped off."

"Next time I'm just going to Apparate because it's worse than living with mum and dad. I don't like having a curfew." Everyone else tried to hold in their laughs. They got back to Hermione's and Fred Apparated home. The rest of them went upstairs to sleep, until George came in at one in the morning and Apparated home.

**A/N: What did you think? I don't know if mini coopers are automatic but I wrote it that way. I hope I did ok with that. I've never driven automatic before, I only just started learning on standard. More of my favorite movies - lol! Please REVIEW!**


	8. In The City

**A/N: New chapter yay! **

**Thank you all of my reviewers!**

** To HarryP.fanbutnotacrazyone: I'm sorry that you didn't like how I explained everything but that's how my story is written and I've already wrote most of it (up to chapter 18.) And I already mentioned in the first chapter that it woun't be too much englishy because I don't know too much about it. Thanks for reveiwing.**

**Chapter 8- In the City**

When Hermione woke up the next morning she looked around and realized she was in her room. _Damn! _She thought. She missed waking up near Ron. She glanced at the clock. It was only 9. She sat up and looked at Ginny who was a sound sleeper. She got up and went into the bathroom to shower. When she got out of the shower she wrapped herself in a robe and dried her hair as much as possible with the towel and walked out in the hallway. She saw Ron waiting there. She was glad she was wearing a robe.

"Morning!" She said.

"Mornin'" he said in a sleepy voice yawning. "Sorry I was waiting till you got done I didn't want to make the water cold."

"That's ok, it's all yours!" She walked past him and into her room and heard the shower turn on. She went to her drawer and picked out a light blue top and a jean skirt, slipped black flip-flops on her feet and put on a silver necklace with a locket on the chain. She then dried her hair with her wand, put it into a messy bun and then put her make-up on. She happily left her room. In the hallway Harry was waiting.

"Morning!" She exclaimed walking past him to the stairs.

"Morning." Harry mumbled. She went past him and downstairs, into the kitchen. Hermione started a pot of coffee. She felt like cooking so she went into the fridge and took out eggs and bacon, and then went to get the pans. She decided on making a bigger breakfast and also took out the pancake mix. As Hermione started cooking and Ron came down the stairs.

"Wow what smells good?" He asked walking into the room.

"I'm making breakfast." She informed him. He poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Need help?"

"Yeah! Can you make sure the eggs don't burn?" She handed him a spatula while she poured pancake mix and started stirring.

"Sure." He took the spatula over to the stove. They were almost done when Harry came down. He poured himself a cup of coffee.

"You expect me to eat this after you two made it?" He joked. Ron and Hermione glared at him.

"You can starve then!" Hermione told him. "Just go get Ginny awake." Harry turned and walked up the stairs. Hermione put the plates on the table and put the rest of the dishes in the sink.

"Are you going to wash all of those dishes by hand?" Ron asked eyeing the big pile of dishes.

"No I'll use magic."

"What?"

"Do you really want to help me do all of those dishes by hand?"

"Good point!" Ron took a seat next to Hermione at the table. Harry and Ginny came down the stairs. Ginny looked as miserable and tired as ever.

"Good morning Ginny!" Hermione said.

"Yeah whatever." She took a seat down at the table and Ron laughed. "What?" She demanded.

"Nothing!" Ron shut up and started eating his breakfast. When they were done Ginny went upstairs to shower and the other two helped Hermione clean up.

"You don't have to help me." She said pointing her wand at the dishes.

"But we want to." Harry said.

"Yeah we haven't used magic in ages." Ron added. Just then there was a loud scream from the upstairs bathroom.

"Oops!" Hermione said.

"I think we might have used all of the hot water!" Harry said. Ron laughed.

"At least she's awake." He said and the other two laughed as well. When Ginny came down she had a scowl on her face and her hair was soaking wet.

"Here let me help Gin." Hermione said a spell and waved her wand. Ginny's hair dried and straightened it self.

"Thanks," Ginny muttered. Hermione grabbed her purse and they all went out to the car.

"Where are we going today?" Harry asked.

"The city." Ron answered. Hermione nodded.

"Shopping!" Ginny exclaimed. Ron and Harry groaned and Hermione nodded again. Ginny was now wide-awake. Hermione drove out into the city. They reached there in an hour. They all piled out of the car. Ginny rushed over to the first shop. The others followed. Ginny ended up buying a new skirt and a new shirt. Hermione bought a new shirt. They went into 3 more stores that Ginny wanted to go in. Ginny had four bags now while Hermione had two and Ron and Harry had none. Ginny led them into a jewelry store. Hermione walked around looking at things. Ron followed her with his hands in his pockets. This was kind of boring and he assumed Ginny was the only one enjoying herself. Hermione was looking at a silver bracelet. It looked like a chain and it had a heart on it. It was supposed to be engraved. Hermione was looking at it longingly but she walked away. Ron had and idea. He went over to Harry and gave him the money and told him what too have engraved on the bracelet. He then went to find Hermione and led her out of the store.

"What did you want to show me?" She asked.

"Uh…which store are we going to next?" He thought.

"Well I think Ginny's going to pick, but to tell you the truth I'm bored. Maybe we could go to the Diagon Alley after. The Leaky Cauldron is like right around the corner."

"Ok!"

"Oh, and there is an arcade up here."

"An arcade?"

"Oh, it's really fun!"

"Just like the rides at the carnival right?" Hermione laughed and Ron smiled.

"No it's just a bunch of games." Ron eyed her.

"Ok, I trust you." She laughed. Harry and Ginny walked out of the store.

"We have to come back in an hour to pick it up." Harry told Ron. Ron nodded to tell him that he understood.

"Pick what up?" Hermione asked. Harry, Ron, and Ginny exchanged looks.

"My…uh…bracelet. I told them I would come back and pick it up." Ginny lied.

"Right!" Hermione said in disbelief.

"So where are we going now?" Harry changed the subject. Ron made a mental note to thank them both later.

"Diagon Alley." Hermione said. They walked down the street and around the corner. They went through the Leaky Cauldron to Diagon Alley. On the busy streets of Diagon Alley they saw some people from Gryfindor there. They stopped and said hi to Parvati Patil, her twin sister Padma, and Lavender Brown.

"Hi Ron," Lavender said smiling at him flirtatiously. Hermione scowled at her.

"Uh…hi." Ron said. Hermione continued to glare at her.

"Hi Harry, Ginny, and Hermione." She said after. Parvati and her sister said the same thing and Hermione politely nodded at her but was still furious.

"We'll see you later!" Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and started walking down the street. She took one look back and saw Lavender looking furious. She smiled to her self. Ron was oblivious but he was happy that Hermione was holding his hand. Harry and Ginny shot each other knowing looks. They walked on and met up with Seamus and Dean. It was a little awkward for Ginny and Harry because Ginny used to date Dean until she broke up with him for Harry. After exchanging awkward hellos Ron noticed Seamus staring at Hermione's chest. He lifted up their hands and pulled her forward so that he could see they were holding hands.

"See you!" He called to them. Hermione, who didn't notice that Seamus was staring, wondered what the rush was. Harry and Ginny were both thinking _How obvious!_ They ran into Neville next.

"Hey Neville!" They all said.

"Hi!" Neville exclaimed. They noticed Luna walk up next to him and grab his hand. She was looking just as odd as ever with her wand behind her ear and a copy of the Quibbler in her other hand. All four of them tried to hide their laughter.

"Hi Luna!" Harry said, he was the one who had his laughter controlled the best.

"Hello!" She said dreamily. They talked for a few minutes. When Neville and Luna were out of ear shot everyone laughed.

"I – can't – believe it!" Ron said between laughs.

"Well I think it's nice." Hermione said fighting giggles. They walked into the Quidditch store next. Hermione and Ginny felt they owed Ron and Harry that after all of the shopping they did earlier. Harry and Ron each bought broom cleaning kits and looked around. Ginny looked too. She seemed to love every store. When they walked out of the store they bumped into Hagrid.

"Hi Hagrid!" They all said.

"Hello! How 're yeh?" Hagrid said.

"Fine. We're spending the summer at Hermione's." Harry answered for them.

"Like muggles? Rubbish!" He responded.

"Eh, it's not so bad." Ginny said.

"Speak fer yer selves." Hagrid said. They said their goodbyes and walked on. They went into Flourish and Blotts next at Hermione's request. She picked up two books and they left. They ran into Lavender and Parvati again.

"Hi Ron! I was wondering if you want to get a butterbeer with me?" Lavender asked batting her eyelashes at him. Ron appeared like he was deciding. Hermione looked hurt. She turned around trying not to face them and drowning out the conversation. She wanted to walk away and then she felt someone grab her hand. She looked up at Ron.

"Coming?" He smiled. "Let's go get some ice cream!" They walked into Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor ordered and sat down. "Lavender is extremely annoying. I was trying to find a way to break it to her." Harry, Ginny, and Hermione laughed. Hermione sat up straighter and ate her ice cream. Ron kept an eye on her. He hadn't noticed her reaction when he let Lavender down. When they finished with their ice cream they went back out onto the busy street. They passed Seamus and Dean again. Ron took out his wand to warn Seamus and he got the hint because they walked away rather quickly. Hermione looked at him.

"Why do you have your wand out?" She asked him.

"Uh…because I haven't been able to use magic in a while and I was just… uh remembering what it felt like." Hermione looked at him uncertainly. On their way back to the Leaky Cauldron they passed Lavender and Parvati again. Lavender shot her a furious look, Hermione just smiled at her and moved closer to Ron. Lavender looked on the verge of tears and Hermione was overjoyed. Ron looked at Lavender. He put his arm around Hermione so that Lavender would leave them alone and get the hint. They walked back onto the busy muggle filled street. Hermione led them into the arcade. It was extremely crowded. She brought them to her favorite game, Ski ball. They played and won a few tickets. Harry got Ginny a plastic ring. The rest of them got candy.

"We have to go pick up the thing. It's past time so it should be ready." Harry said.

"Ok let's go." Hermione said. Ron shot Harry a worried look.

"No, you get the car and we'll meet you there." Harry said pulling Ginny away.

"Whatever." Hermione said. Her and Ron walked back to the car. "What do you think they meant by ready?" She asked Ron once they were seated in the car. Hermione pulled the car in front of the jewelry store and waited.

"I don't know?" Ron lied. Then a thought hit him. When was he supposed to give this to Hermione? Was he supposed to give it to her and then she would think it was just a friendly little bracelet. Or what if she didn't feel that way? All these thoughts raced through his head and he started to get nervous.

"Ron are you ok?" She asked noticing how pale he was.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. It's just hot."

"Ok, I'll turn on the AC." Ron didn't ask what an AC was but a cool rush of air came from the vents. Harry and Ginny came out of the store and got into the car. Ginny had a velvet box in her hands. "Let me see Gin!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You…uh can't… not yet. I'm not even aloud to see it." Ginny lied very badly.

"But I thought you bought it?" Hermione asked as she pulled away from the curb and on the road again.

"I bought it for her!" Harry piped in.

"Oh…k?" She said. Nobody said much on the ride back. When they got back Hermione went to the phone in the living room to check the messages and see of her parents called. Ginny handed Ron the box. He opened it. The bracelet sat there in the little cushion. The heart read

_I love you Mione_

_ -Ron_

"This was so stupid!" He exclaimed slapping his head.

"No it wasn't." Harry assured him.

"Yeah I think it's sweet." Ginny said.

"When am I supposed to give it to her?" Ron wondered.

"When the time is right." Ginny said. They heard a familiar loud voice from the living room.

"Dad?" Ron asked slipping the box into his pocket. They rushed into the living room.

"HELLO EVERYONE! IT'S AURTHUR WEASLEY. I DON''T KNOW WHERE YOU LOT ARE TODAY BUT MOLLY WANTED ME TO CALL AND TELL YOU THAT WE WOULD BE COMING FOR DINNER AROUND 6. FRED AND GEROGE TOLD US THEY HAD A SPLENDID TIME THERE AND WE WANTED TO COME. I HOPE I AM USING THE FELLYTONE RIGHT. WELL SEE YOU LOT AT 6." The message ended with a beep. Hermione looked at the others.

"What the hell?" Ron asked. Ginny looked just as confused.

"What am I supposed to make for dinner? I don't have anything." Hermione asked.

"You made breakfast." Ginny pointed out.

"Yeah that was breakfast! I don't have anything left in that fridge." She looked worried.

"Don't worry mum and dad are only coming to check up on us and they won't care." Ron assured her.

"Am I supposed to serve left over pizza?" Hermione asked throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Well-" Ron started but he stopped because he didn't know what to say.

"Is there a restaurant take-out place anywhere near by?" Harry asked.

"Just that seafood place you went to last night. It's the closest." Hermione informed him.

"Well than order from there, we'll clean up and change, then go pick it up. It's only 4 so we can do it in time." Harry said.

"Ok!" Hermione left to go make a call. When she was gone the others didn't move.

"I don't think tonight is the right time." Ron said.

"Me neither." Ginny said

"There's always tomorrow." Harry suggested. The went into the kitchen. Ron and Harry took out their wand and pretty soon pots and pans were flying all over the place putting themselves away. Ginny started to wash the table by hand mumbling miserably. When Hermione was done she helped them. A half hour later the place was spotless and the dining room table was set for 6. Hermione nervously made sure everything was perfect. They went upstairs to change. Hermione went through 3 outfits before finally choosing one. She decided on black capris and a white short sleeve shirt. She fixed her hair down and put her white flip-flops on. She wanted to make a good impression, she knew the Weasleys very well but she felt this was important because they would be coming to her house. Ginny glanced at Hermione strangely. Ginny already picked out an outfit and was finished before Hermione was. Ginny had chosen a pair of jeans and a pink and green striped polo shirt with a green tank top underneath. She was reading a muggle magazine and putting pink flip-flops on.

"How do I look?" Hermione asked.

"You look fine Hermione for the billionth time!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Good, because we have to go pick up the food now." Hermione grabbed her purse and went downstairs to get the others.

When they returned with the food they had a half hour before Mr. And Mrs. Weasley came. They set the table with all of the food and went into the living room to watch television. At 5 after 6 with two loud cracks Mr. And Mrs. Weasley Apparated in.

"Oy! Get out of the way!" Ron said before thinking. When he realized it was his parents his face turned red. "Sorry mum, dad. I thought you were Fred and George."

"That's quite alright Ron." Mrs. Weasley said. She pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. Mrs. Weasley hugged everyone while Mr. Weasley shook their hands.

"Would you like the tour of the house?" Hermione asked.

"That would be wonderful!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed. Hermione led them through the house. They stopped in rooms for a few minutes often so Mr. Weasley could examine the muggle things until Mrs. Weasley pulled him out. The last room was Ron and Harry's. They were on their way back to the dining room when Mrs. Weasley spotted the pictures of them at the beach. She held Ron in the room while everyone else left.

"Ron, Fred and George tell me that there is something going on between you and Hermione. Is this true?" She held up the pictures of them at the beach.

"Mum!" Ron grabbed the pictures from her. She then spotted the open velvet box, barley visible, near his pillow. She looked at it.

"I see!" She smiled. Ron's face turned bright red. Hermione appeared at the door and he shoved the box further under the pillow.

"Are you coming for dinner?" Hermione asked.

"Yes dear!" Mrs. Weasley walked out of the door.

"Are you okay?" She asked Ron in inquiry to his red face.

"Yeah just mum being mum." He muttered following Hermione out of the door. They went into the dinning room and took the two seats next to each other. While they ate Mrs. Weasley kept smiling over at Hermione and Ron. Mr. Weasley was having a fun time eating seafood. Harry looked over at Ginny and laughed. Ginny's face turned red. "What's so funny Harry?" Ron asked in a not so pleasant tone.

"It's just when we were at the restaurant yesterday Ginny had a hard time ordering the food and then she told our waiter off." Harry laughed. Hermione held in her laughs while Ron, his dad and his mum looked confused. Harry explained about restaurants to them. Mr. Weasley found it interesting. After dinner they all went into the living room. Hermione decided to make coffee and Mrs. Weasley wanted to help her. Ron looked worried that she was going to say something so he motioned for Ginny to go with them. Ginny got the hint and went toward the kitchen.

"So, Hermione are you and Ron together?" Hermione dropped the mug she was holding. She started to pick up the pieces. "Don't be silly!" Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and said the spell. The mug was whole again.

"Thank you! Uh…who said that?" She wondered curiously. Ginny walked in at that moment.

"Fred and George said that you were together at the – carnival – they called it." Hermione put the mug on the table before she could drop it again.

"Hermione do you have anything for desert, something to go with the coffee?" Ginny said as an extra loud subject changer.

"Uh… yes, there is some coffee cake in the pantry downstairs." Hermione said her face was red.

"I'll take over for you, and you could get the coffee cakes." Ginny said. Hermione nodded and went down the stairs. She had to remember to thank Ginny later. She heard Ginny and her mom having a hushed discussion as she came back up the stairs. It stopped once she walked into the kitchen. Hermione put the coffee cakes on a plate while Ginny helped her mom pour coffee into cups. They levitated it into the living room. Ron saw Hermione's face was red and realized that she endured the same questioning he had. He was grateful for Ginny being in there because if she wasn't Hermione probably wouldn't be able to come back in the room from embarassment. She had a hard time looking at him. He figured that, that must have been why they came. After coffee and a talk on what they did that summer and what they're doing for Harry's birthday, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left. They all cleaned up silently. Hermione took the plates and cups in the kitchen with Harry leaving Ron and Ginny.

"What did she say?" Ron asked immediately when they were alone.

"All I heard was Hermione saying who told you that after a glass broke and then mum said Fred and George-"

"I'm going to kill them!" He shook his fist.

"Well I cut in before she could say anything." Ginny added.

"Thanks." Ron muttered. He trudged upstairs and changed into pajamas. He turned out the light and tried to sleep. He heard a knock on the door but didn't say anything. The door opened and Hermione peered in. He pretended to sleep. She sighed and closed the door. Hermione changed into her pajamas and went downstairs to where Harry and Ginny were. They were flipping through the television sitting on the couch together. Hermione sat in the chair.

"Is he mad at me?" She asked.

"No, he is just kind of embarrassed that mum asked you that." Ginny answered.

"Oh," She sighed and paid attention to the television. She went upstairs a half hour later. She bumped into Ron on his way back from the bathroom. "Sorry!" She said. She went around him and to her door. She shut the door and leaned on it. She heard a knock and opened the door.

"Hi!" He said.

"Hey!" She said back. There was an awkward silence for a couple of seconds. "Wanna come in?" she asked.

"Sure!" He walked in. She sat on the bed and made a gesture for him to do the same.

"I thought you were sleeping?"

"I was but now I'm awake."

"Do you want to see if we can find Ginny's bracelet and see it? I'm sure Harry won't mind." She stood up and walked over to the pile of shopping bags on Ginny's bed.

"NO!" He shouted. She looked at him funny. "Well Harry took it back because he wanted to give it to her." He lied realizing that that was the stupidest lie he ever told.

"Well let's go get it!" Hermione walked to the door determined to find out what was the big deal with this bracelet.

"No! Let's see what you got!" He pulled her back.

"I just got books and two shirts." She said.

"Really what books?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"You saw them."

"I forgot." Hermione went over to her desk and took the books off and showed him.

"I'm going to look now." She left before he could say anything. He Apparated to his room and took the box. He Disapparated down to the living room and sat down on the small couch.

"Hold this and you've had it the whole time!" He tossed the box to Harry. Harry looked confused but took the box when he heard Hermione shouting down the stairs. He quickly thought. She came down and stood in front of the TV.

"What the hell is going on?" She demanded. Ron looked at Harry.

"Well I was trying to give this to Ginny but Ron interrupted!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh." Hermione looked confused. "Well continue, I'm going to bed."

"I can't the moment was ruined." Harry said dramatically. Hermione started for the stairs rolling her eyes and Ron followed. When she wasn't looking he grabbed the box from Harry and shoved it his pocket.

"What was all that about?" Ron asked when he caught up with Hermione.

"I don't know but you three are acting weird."

"It's all of the muggle stuff I guess." Hermione looked at him like he had three heads. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well goodnight." She walked into her room and left Ron there shocked.

**A/N: Just incse you didn't notice I REALLY REALLY don't like Lavender Brown. I hated how when they went out in the sixth book and Hermione and Ron didn't speak. She'll appear a few more times in a few mor chapters but not too much. I really hate her! Anyways... what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Rainy Day

**A/N: Yay! A new chapter! Thank you reviewers! You guys Rock! **

**Chapter 9- Rainy Day**

Hermione woke up to a loud crash of thunder, the bright light of lightning and Ginny's scream. She looked at the clock. It was 6 am. Hermione looked at Ginny. Ginny looked terrified, she stood up and ran into the hall. Hermione assumed she went to Harry. Hermione desperately wanted to go in there and stay with Ron during this but she wasn't sure if it was right. She instead stood up and went to her closet and took a hoodie out then went to her mirror. She rubbed her eyes and pulled her hair into a messy bun. Hermione walked out of her room and down the stairs. Then there was another bang of thunder and flash of lightning and she screamed. Hermione crouched down on the stairs scared to death because she wasn't expecting it. Ron rushed out of his room with a sweatshirt in his hands.

"Are you alright?" He asked holding out his hand for her to take.

"Y-yeah I'm fine it just frightened me." He held onto her hand and went down the stairs. She tried to turn on the light but it didn't work. "Damnet!" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"The powers dead!" She said.

"Oh, the electricity thing?"

"Yeah!"

_"Lumos!"_ Ron exclaimed and the tip of his wand ignited.

"Oh yeah!" She took her wand out of her pocket. _"Lumos!"_ The tip of her wand ignited too. "We have to find some candles." She told him. She was about to split up but she heard more thunder and held onto his arm. They walked around the house and found ten candles. They placed them in the living room and sat on the couch. "I'll get some poptarts for breakfast!" She stood up and he did too. Hermione was grateful for this. They took the boxes of blueberry and strawberry poptarts into the living room. Ginny and Harry were sitting on the couch covered in a blanket. Ginny was clutching onto Harry for her life. Harry looked a little whiter; his scar was more visible. Hermione and Ron took seats next to them. They passed around the boxes of poptarts jumping at the thunder. When they finished breakfast they sat there staring at the blank TV.

"Can we turn it on?" Ginny asked.

"No the power's out." Hermione responded.

"So we just sit here until it's over doing nothing?" Ginny asked.

"We could play a board game." Hermione suggested.

"A what?" Ron and Ginny said at the same time. Harry explained what a board game was while Hermione went to the closet by the TV and took a stack of them out. Ron and Ginny looked amazed at all of the games. There was Clue, Life, Monopoly, Twister, and Sorry.

"What do you want to play first?" Hermione asked. Ron and Ginny shrugged.

"How about Clue?" Harry suggested.

"Do you know how to play?" She asked Harry.

"Yeah whenever Dudley didn't have anyone to play with I always had to." Harry informed them. Hermione explained the rules to Ginny and Ron, and then they started. 15 minutes in Ron looked triumphant when it was his turn.

"Colonel Mustard in the dinning room with the candle stick!" He exclaimed picking up the confidential folder. Sure enough he won.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked.

"Well I can see all of your papers." He laughed. They all frowned.

"Let's play Twister." Ginny said.

"Do you know how to play?" Harry asked.

"No it just sounds interesting, _Twister._" They all laughed. Hermione explained the rules and laid out the mat. Harry got out first when he had to do a backbend type move. He knocked over a candle and almost burned down the whole house. Ginny got out next when the thunder scared her. Ron and Hermione were only left now. Hermione had right hand yellow. She leaned over Ron. They're faces were mere inches apart until Ron had right hand yellow too and he twisted under her. He caught the perfect opportunity to tickle her. He lifted up his arms and tickled her before they both fell. She landed right on top of him. After an _oomph!_ of pain he started laughing and Hermione laughed as well as she rolled off of him and onto the mat. Harry and Ginny joined in laughing. They started Life but it got very confusing and they had to stop. They played Sorry next. Hermione bewitched the game so that it would move by its self Ginny won one game and Ron the other.

"I don't see how you two win every time and you haven't played before." Hermione said in disbelief. They just smiled. At a little past lunchtime they searched for food that didn't need to be heated up. They settled on cold leftover pizza again. When they were done eating the weather still hadn't cleared up. They played three more rounds of Clue and Ron won despite everyone hiding their papers better.

"What do you want to do now?" Ron asked. Hermione thought for a minute.

"It's lame but we could play hide and seek."

"Ok," Harry said, "Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not fair!" Hermione said. They all laughed.

"Count in the closet over there and if you're it you can use your wand. Count to 60." Harry said.

"Whatever!" Hermione exclaimed. She went into the closet and started to count. When she got to 60 she screamed it. She opened the closet and walked out. The living room looked deserted and a bit creepy with all of the candles. Hermione moved her wand around and searched for them. She didn't see them, so she started up the stairs. She went into Ron and Harry's room next. She saw the closet door open a little and then the velvet box lying on the bed caught her eye. She leapt for it but it disappeared right before she could reach it. She knew someone was in here. It had to be either Ron or Harry because Ginny couldn't use magic. Just then it occurred to her that they're using the invisibility cloak. She shut the door. "That's cheating you know!" She exclaimed. She heard Harry's bed and she saw that there it was pushed down like some invisible person was standing on it. She lunged forward and grabbed the invisible fabric. She pulled it off revealing Harry standing there on his bed with the velvet box in his hand.

"If you let me see what you got Ginny I won't tell that you cheated." She bargained.

"No, that's ok." Harry jumped down off of the bed. A loud thunder sounded and she winced.

"Please, you showed Ron!"

"No I didn't I haven't seen it either."

"But you bought it."

"I didn't see it I had it specially made. I told them how I wanted it to look."

"Well take a look now."

"Nope!" Harry walked around her and tried to get out but she blocked him.

"How did you pay for it? It must have cost a lot of money if you got it specially made."

"Yes thousands!" He exclaimed trying to get passed her.

"Show me and I'll let you out." Harry sat on the bed.

"I guess we'll be here for a long time then!" Hermione glared at him.

"_Accio jewel-" _Hermione started

"-Why do you want to see it so bad?" Harry interrupted.

"Because you all are keeping something from me!"

"How can you tell?" She glared at him and gave up.

"I hate you!" She exclaimed flinging the door open and storming out. When she was gone the closet door opened fully.

"Thanks mate!" Ron said sitting next to Harry.

"Just keep it out of sight!" Harry handed him the box and left the room. Ron thought that Hermione would find it if it was with Harry's stuff. He opened his trunk and stuffed it down at the bottom. Ron heard Ginny calling his name and He went downstairs. They played for another three hours. They then crashed on the couch.

"What time is it?" Ginny asked. Harry looked at his watch.

"8 o'clock." Harry said. They were silent for a minute.

"Anybody hungry?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded, Ginny shrugged and Ron did both. Hermione got up and looked at the window. It was still pouring and there was faint thundering. She went into the kitchen and searched the cabinets for food. She pulled down bags of chips, cookies, and candy. She went to the fridge and took out warm soda, and then got some cups. She went back into the living room. She put out all of the food on the coffee table in the middle. They all finished it within 15 minutes. Harry and Ginny were sitting on the small couch. Ginny was curled up against Harry. Moments later she was asleep. Harry kissed her head goodnight and closed his eyes too. Hermione looked next to her Ron was asleep as well. She snuggled up closer to him, kissed his cheek and closed her eyes. She awoke four hours later to a bright light and TV blaring.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"The powers back on!" Harry informed him. Ginny was still asleep so he didn't move. Hermione got up and shut off all of the lights and blew out the candles. She took the remote and turned the TV down. She flipped it and stopped it on her favorite show, Friends. Hermione noticed that Harry and Ron were watching too and weren't asleep. She took the same position when she sat back down except she moved a little farther back. The episode was the series finale when Rachel goes to Paris and Ross stops her. Hermione couldn't help thinking that she wished something as romantic as that could happened between her and Ron. Ron was thinking the same thing. He was trying to figure out a romantic way to give her the bracelet though. She fell asleep watching Family Guy. Ron was still awake he took the remote from her hand and flipped through the channels. He looked over and saw Harry watching the TV too.

"Can't sleep?" Ron asked settling on a show, Punk'd.

"No I can't get comfortable." Harry said.

"Just move her." Ron said.

"Nah, she's sleeping." Ron smiled to himself he was glad Ginny was with Harry. Harry glanced over at Hermione. "You should show her the bracelet."

"I will, when the time is right though."

"When is that going to be? You and I both know she's not stupid and will find a way to see the bracelet. Isn't it better if you show her?"

"I will show her. " Ron said.

"Do it soon."

"I just don't know when though. How is she going to react when she sees it? What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Are you stupid? She loves you too! Didn't you see her get jealous when you were talking to Lavender yesterday?"

"When?"

"Both times. And when we were leaving she walked closer to you to make her jealous of you two."

"How do you notice this?"

"Ginny noticed most of it and I did some of it but anyways when Seamus was staring at her you were ready to curse him. I see the way you two look at each other. If that's not love than I don't know what else is."

"But you would have done the same thing for Hermione."

"True, but because she's one of my best friends and he's a prat."

"Same reason I would have done it."

"No it's not."

"What is it then."

"Because you love her!"

"I know!" Ron finally admitted somewhere other than a piece of metal or his thoughts. Hermione moved closer to Ron in her sleep. He stroked her hair and stared at her. "I do love her but it's really hard."

"I understand! Me and Ginny will help too."

"Thanks mate."

"No problem." They turned their attention back to TV and watched Brittany Snow get Punk'd.

"But how do I know she loves me too?" Ron looked at Harry.

"Think about it. At the beach, in the pool, at the carnival, Diagon Alley, should I continue?" Ron thought for a moment about everything.

"By next week I'll tell her."

"Unless she finds the bracelet first."

"She's not going to look in my stuff." Ron said uncertainly. He looked down at Hermione. She breathed in and out and even looked beautiful sleeping. He pushed her hair out of her face. He kissed her forehead and watched her sleeping. He found this more enjoyable than TV. He knew the feeling inside him was love and he had to tell her.

**A/N: What did you think? I know it's not as long as the others but the next on is and I'll have that up A.S.A.P! I have now written up to chapter 20 and have decided to continue with a sequel and their last year at Hogwarts. This story is going to go up to 25 chapters! Please Review!**


	10. Truth and Kisses

**A/N: I am so so so soo incredibly sorry for not updating sooner but I moved. Out of the blue my mother said that we're moving because she and my dad split up a while ago and she wanted to get out of the old house (she's crazy!). But anyways I have the computer at the new place and I am actually moving in on Friday so the updates will be more frequent. I have finished all 25 chapters and started on the sequel! YAY! Ok so onto the story and something might happen in this chapter! hint look at the chapter title hint  
**

**Chapter 10- Truth and Kisses **

Hermione woke up to the familiar feeling of being near Ron and smiled. Ron felt her move and woke up. He looked down at her smiling face.

"Morning." He said smiling back down at her.

"Good morning!" Hermione heard something at the window. A barn owl was pecking at it. She wondered what it could be. She opened the window and the owl dropped four letters in her hand. She looked at them and noticed the purple ink and recognized the handwriting. Why was Lavender writing to them? She looked through; there was one for each of them. Ron's had hearts all over it. She actually had the initiative to throw them away.

"What are those? Isn't it a bit early for our school letters?"

"No, there from Lavender… I think." Hermione handed Ron his. He winced as he saw the hearts. They both opened theirs. It was an invitation to attend her 17th birthday party.

"Since when has Lavender invited us to birthday parties?"

"I don't know?"

"When is it?"

"At one today."

"Why did she send them today then?"

"I don't know?"

"Are we going?"

"I don't know. It's something to do I guess." Harry and Ginny started waking up.

"What are those?" Ginny asked. Hermione noticed she wasn't crabby. Probably because she fell asleep before anyone else and didn't wake up in the middle of the night.

"Invites to Lavender's party." Hermione said handing them their letters. After they read theirs Ginny and Harry exchanged looks.

"Are we going?" Ginny asked.

"Since when has Lavender had birthday parties and invited us to them?" Harry wondered.

"I don't know. Do you guys want to go?" Hermione said.

"I guess." Ginny said. Hermione looked at Ron he gave an uncomfortable shrug. Harry just looked at Ginny.

"I'll go write her back." Hermione stood up and went in the next room to write a response.

"Gin are you crazy?" Harry asked her.

"What? It's just a party." Ginny responded.

"Lavender was all over Ron the other day and she looked like she was about kill Hermione." Harry said. He looked at Ron who was still looking uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked Ron.

"Who else do you think Lavender invited?" Ron wondered.

"I don't know, I'm guessing a lot of people from Gryffindor if I'm invited." Ginny responded. Ron's clenched his hands into fists. Harry knew that he was wondering if Seamus was invited. Hermione walked back in the room and that calmed Ron a little.

"We should get ready." Hermione walked out of the room and up the stairs. She wasn't sure how she felt about going to Lavender's party. What if Lavender tried something with Ron? Hermione went to take a shower and then went back into her room; Ginny was waiting for her to finish. Ginny left for the bathroom and Hermione got dressed. Since the invitation said to bring your bathing suit Hermione opened her top drawer and looked for a bathing suit. She chose her turquoise one. Hermione then decided on wearing a white jean skirt and a dark blue short sleeve shirt. She fixed her hair with her wand. Hermione decided on wearing her hair curly again. After sliding her feet in white flip-flops and doing her make-up, she went to the door. She heard Ron and Harry go down the stairs. When she was sure they were in the kitchen she walked out into the hallway and slipped into their room. She started over to Harry's trunk and made sure she didn't wake Hedwig or Pigwidgeon. Hermione opened the trunk and started searching. She then realized that Harry wasn't stupid and wouldn't hide it in an obvious place. Ron might have it though. She quietly crept over to Ron's trunk and opened it. It was the usual mess. She started searching and then realized that it would be on the bottom as her hand closed on something velvet. She quickly pulled it up. Finally she had the secret that everyone was hiding from her. She opened the box and saw the bracelet that she was looking at yesterday. Why did Harry keep this a secret? Figuring there was something more to this she picked up the bracelet and read the inscription on the heart.

_I love you Mione,_

_-Ron_

Hermione smiled. That's why they were keeping it a secret it was for her. Hermione wasn't as shocked as she thought she'd be. Deep down she knew the truth all along and felt the same way. She loved him. She quickly closed the box and stuffed it back down to the bottom. Why didn't Ron give it to her before? Well his parents were there the other day and yesterday they were stuck in the house. She gleefully walked out of the room and down the stairs thinking, _Hmmm… Mione, I like it it's a cute nickname!_ Thinking that it would be best for Ron to make the first move she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. Hermione took her usual seat next to Ron and across from Harry.

"Nice day!" She said excitedly. Ron and Harry glanced at her. Hermione looked at Ron she wanted to tell him that she loved him too, but held it in.

"How are we getting to Lavender's?" Harry asked.

"Drive. It said on the invitation that she lives like 20 minutes away. Her mum is a muggle." Hermione informed them. They finished their breakfast when Ginny came down.

"Don't we have to get her like a present?" Ginny asked.

"Oh…yeah. I guess we kind of have to." Hermione said dully.

"Do you think you could hex her birthday card so that when she opens it her face will get covered in that stuff like that girl Marietta Edgecomb from the D.A? It would be funny." Ron asked. Hermione laughed, she was about to say that it was mean but then she remembered they were talking about Lavender. They decided to go and get her a present and by the time they were done they would go to her party. Hermione did her normal routine of putting her sunglasses on and starting the car. Beverly Hills started playing. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and laughed. They went to find something for her at the boardwalk. Harry and Ron hung back and let Ginny and Hermione pick out something to give Lavender. Ginny got Lavender a necklace, Harry didn't want to give Lavender a present like that because he didn't want to pick it out so he got a card and put a Galleon in it, Hermione got Lavender a muggle book that she had read. She could care less what she got Lavender though. Ron got her a card but bewitched it (with Hermione's help of course) so that it said Happy Birthday Lavender and sparkled like fireworks on the page. Hermione started driving to Lavender's when they finished shopping. Harry was magically wrapping the gifts in the back when they reached Lavender's and they realized that they were a few minutes late; they all hurried out of the car and walked up to the front door. Ginny knocked on it and Lavender opened it. She was wearing a hot pink bikini that was barley there. _Not that there's much to cover. _ Hermione thought evily to herself.

"Hi everyone! I'm sorry the party was short notice. I'm glad you all could come though!" Lavender looked at Ron when she said this. "Come in!" She opened the door further and they walked into Lavender's blue living room.

"Everyone else is out back at the pool. Oh thank you!" She took the gifts and placed them onto a table where the others were. Lavender led them through the living room to the back yard where a bunch of Gryffindors were swimming in a big pool. "You can put your stuff here and come in the pool." She pointed to four chairs and walked over to the side of the pool and jumped in. Lavender's backyard was really big. It had a big in ground pool (just a little bigger than Hermione's) and there were about two-dozen chairs with people's stuff on them. There were a few tables each with four chairs. When they were in their bathing suits they walked over to the side of the pool. Harry and Ginny got in at the ladder. Hermione stood off to the side looking in unsurely.

"Are you coming in?" Ron asked her. She looked at him and decided to.

"Yeah!" They both got in at the ladder too. Seamus swam over to them.

"Hi Hermione!" He said. Ron gathered his hand in a fist underneath the water.

"Hi Seamus." Hermione said.

"How have you been?" He asked her. Hermione noticed he was staring and crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him.

"Not much different from the last time I saw you." She replied sarcastically. Ron glared at him.

"Hermione, Harry and Ginny are over there let's go!" Ron said giving her a nudge. She nodded and started over to them. Ron however stayed behind glaring at Seamus.

"She's got a nic-" Seamus started but his words were cut off by Ron's fist colliding with his face. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"If you ever look at her again like that or say something stupid like that I will curse you into oblivion!" Ron shouted. A few people looked and Hermione turned back. She saw Ron's red face, his fist held high in the air and Seamus holding his face. She smiled. Ron swam over to her.

"Thank you!" She said. His face was now red from embarrassment.

"You're welcome. I'll be damned if he's going to keep doing that to you." Ron snarled. Hermione hugged him. They went over to Harry and Ginny and joined in on their game of catch with some other Gryffindors. An hour later Lavender's mom brought out a few boxes of pizza. Everyone got out of the pool and got some pizza. Then everyone went to choose a table. Ron sat down at one and Hermione went to get them drinks. Lavender came and sat down where Hermione was supposed to. Harry and Ginny looked at her.

"Hermione was sitting there." Ginny informed her.

"Oh, I know I was just coming to ask Ron if he wanted to come sit over there with me." Lavender looked at him. Ron put his pizza down and looked at her.

"No thanks I'm fine over here." Ron said before picking the pizza again. Lavender's look stiffened while Ginny held in her laugh. Lavender got up and left them. Hermione came back just passing Lavender. She looked at all of them Ron was casually eating his pizza and Harry and Ginny were both laughing. She just shook her head and handed Ron a butterbeer. "Thanks!" Ron said with a full mouth. They ate and when they finished they saw Lavender brining her presents out.

"Oh this should be fun!" Ginny said sardonically. The other three laughed. Lavender opened all of the presents and then Ron's last. She marveled at the card and then rushed over to Ron.

"Aw, that was to sweet! Thank you!" She hugged him. Hermione wanted to hurt her. She regretted not hexing the card. When Lavender let go of Ron he was red.

"Your…uh welcome." Ron said. Lavender smiled at him.

"Ok now we're going to play truth or dare, so everyone bring your chairs in a circle." Lavender said. She tried to squeeze in a spot next to Ron but Harry and Hermione got there first.

"Isn't this a kids game?" Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear before moving to the open seat next to Harry. Hermione just shrugged.

"Who wants to go first?" Lavender asked. Ginny looked at Parvati who was looking from Ron to Lavender. Parvati opened her mouth to speak but Ginny cut her off.

"I'll go!" Ginny said. She got an angry look from Parvati and Lavender.

"Fine. The rules are that you can't pick the same thing twice. And you have to do the dare or else you have to jump in the pool naked." Lavender told them. Everyone nodded.

"Ok…hmmm…Hermione!" Hermione's face turned red. "Truth or Dare?" Hermione thought for a minute. If she picked truth, Ginny would probably have her confess her love for Ron in public. The dare couldn't be that bad.

"Dare!" Hermione said timidly. Ginny smiled mischievously and looked at Ron. Hey she promised she would help.

"I dare you to kiss Ron!" Hermione sat for a second thinking. Ginny never said how or where. She could just kiss him on the cheek and then go on. She sat up and looked at Ron whose face was red. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. She was surprised to see that he kissed her back.

"Eh hem!" Lavender coughed but Ron and Hermione stayed in the same position. She coughed again and Hermione and Ron finally parted. Hermione was too nervous to look at Ron so she focused her attention to the ground. "Truth or Dare someone Hermione." Lavender said in an unpleasant tone. Hermione continued to stare at the ground.

"Neville truth or dare?" She could tell Neville was fidgeting without even looking up.

"Truth!" He squeaked.

"Is it true that you're dating Luna? And if so since when and how did it happen?" Hermione looked up this time and saw a beat red Neville. She felt bad but she had to do something to take the pressure away from her and Ron.

"Yes since the end of sixth year." He said quietly; Hermione smiled.

"How did it happen?" Parvati asked.

"We were in the same compartment on the train and we just kind of talked and stuff." Neville said his face redder than before. A few people laughed.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Parvati gushed. Neville's face became a little less red. Hermione looked at Lavender who was glaring at her and Ron. Hermione took a quick look at Ron who was watching her. She gave him a small smile and he retuned it.

"Harry truth or dare?" Neville asked. Harry thought for a minute. Both of them had gotten embarrassed in either truth or dare.

"Truth!" Harry said.

"Uh… is it true Ginny is a better kisser than Cho Chang?" Harry glared at Neville.

"Of course!" Harry said. Ginny smiled at him and kissed him. Harry didn't mention that he only kissed Cho once. Hermione could tell that Ron was grimacing. "Ok…uh Parvati truth or dare?" Ginny slapped him across the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Dare!" Parvati said before Ginny could answer.

"Ok, I dare you to tell everyone what you did at the Yule Ball!" Harry said.

"No!" She screamed. Her face was red and so was someone else's.

"Then the pool then?" Harry asked. Parvati looked like she was considering.

"What did you do that was so bad?" Lavender asked. Parvati shook her head.

"Fine! I'll jump in the pool naked. I swear I will curse the living day lights out of if you tell anyone!" She pointed at Harry and stood up. It seemed like he was enjoying himself. Parvati stripped herself of her bathing suit behind a towel and them jumped in releasing the towel. A few of the boys were staring hoping to get a glimpse of her but most people stared at the ground (including Ron and Harry.) Parvati put her bathing suit back on again behind a towel that Lavender held up and was dripping. "Pointless! She muttered glaring at Harry.

"Wow you must have done something really bad to have done that." Her sister commented. Parvati said nothing though. She took a quick glance at the other red-faced person before continuing. Parvati looked at Lavender and smiled. Ginny banged her head against her hand.

"Ron truth or dare?" Parvati asked. Ron was about to answer but then looked at Ginny who was smashing her head.

"Gin are you ok?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I'm fine truthfully!" She said emphasizing on the word truthfully. Ron looked at her funny." I'm telling the truth!" Again Ron missed the hint. She mouthed, "pick truth" to him.

"Huh?" He didn't get it so he turned his attention to Parvati again and was oblivious to the plan, "Dare!" Parvati smiled. She acted like she was thinking about it for a minute.

"Ron, I dare you to kiss Lavender." His face went red and he looked at the pool considering.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You heard me." Parvati said smiling at Lavender.

"Fine." Hermione was heartbroken. Ron stood up and walked over to Lavender. She closed her eyes and puckered up her lips. Ron however ignored it and kissed her on the cheek. Hermione smiled when Ron returned to his seat. Lavender's face was about as red as Ron's from embarrassment but hers was anger. Hermione chuckled to herself.

"I said kiss." Parvati pointed out.

"And I did. You never said where." Ron smiled while Parvati scowled. Ron went next and then they played till everyone had a turn. Everyone had their turn being embarrassed nobody spoke of Ron and Hermione's kiss they were all to busy talking about Parvati's secret. Most people tried to get it out of her but she didn't even talk back to them. They then bugged Harry but he told them he was sworn to secrecy. Everyone got back in the pool after. Lavender swam over to where Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville were playing catch with a Frisbee.

"Can I play?" She asked. Ron looked at her and then to Hermione.

"Yeah, go stand by Neville." Ron instructed her.

"But there is an open space on the other side of you." Lavender pointed to the small distance between him and Hermione. Hermione moved over closing the gap.

"Now there isn't!" She smiled. Lavender walked over to where Hermione was. She squeezed herself in between Ron and Hermione. Hermione glared at her.

"I guess there is now." She said nastily to Hermione. Hermione swam to the edge of the pool and lifted her self out.

"Where are you going Mione?" Ron asked.

"I'm just going to sit out for a little. She can take my place." Even though she was mad she couldn't help smile. He had called her by her nickname. She walked back to her seat.

"I'm going to go with her." Ron said.

"No, Ron I'll go." Ginny looked at Harry giving him a look that plainly said "keep an eye on her" Harry nodded to tell her he understood. She walked over to the edge and lifted herself out hearing Lavender talking to Ron.

"Yeah you stay and let her go." Ginny looked back at her and saw she had an arm on him.

"I forgot something!" Ginny said. Lavender looked back at her and she jumped in cannonball style. Lavender didn't have time to look away before she was soaked and her hair that she was trying to keep dry was completely soaked. Ginny smiled and swam over to Harry. She kissed him on the lips and swam back over to the edge. She pulled herself out and started toward Hermione. Ron had to give his sister props, that was good, disturbing, but good. He went back to his game. There was only him, Neville, and Harry left because Lavender went to fix her hair. Ginny sat down in the chair across from Hermione. "Hey!"

"Nice one!" Hermione said as Lavender walked past them in a huff with Parvati on her tail.

"Thank you! You were my inspiration. I owe it all to you."

"Well I owe you too for earlier."

"Did you two talk about it?"

"No but that might persuade him to tell me his true feelings."

"What do you mean?"

"I found the bracelet."

"You weren't supposed to."

"I couldn't help it. I wanted to see what you all were keeping from me." Ginny looked at her disappointed but then smiled.

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah did you help him pick it out?"

"No, he did. He asked Harry to get it and gave him the money." Hermione was speechless. Ron had picked that out for her without help. Hermione looked at her watch it was only 5, the party wouldn't be over for another 2 hours. She glanced at Ron in the pool. He was having fun. He caught her eye and smiled, Hermione retuned it. The Frisbee flew uncontrolably out of Harry's hand and through the air hitting Ron on the head. Hermione rushed over to where he was.

"Ron! Are you ok?" Hermione jumped in the pool and looked at his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ron rubbed his head.

"Come on let's go sit down." She led him to the ladder.

"Honestly Mione I'm fine." Ron started up the ladder and then he lost his balance falling back in. Hermione helped him out and led him to the table. Ginny came out of the house with an ice pack in her hands. She handed it to Ron and he put it on his head. Lavender came out of her house a minute later with a cup in her hands. She handed it to Ron.

"Drink this. It will make you feel better." Lavender said.

"Thanks." Ron mumbled. He brought the cup to his lips.

"Wait Ron don't drink it!" Ginny exclaimed. Ron put the cup down and looked at her.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Yeah why can't he drink it?" Lavender wondered.

"Because you spiked it." Ginny said. Hermione glared at Lavender.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Lavender lied.

"Oh come off it! I watched Parvati charm the Frisbee and then you were going to run over there and comfort Ron, but Hermione got there first. I went to get the ice pack and you two were mixing something into that cup. It was one of those love potion things from my brothers' shop huh?" Ginny unveiled the truth.

"No it's something to help him get better." Lavender lied again.

"Shove off Lavender!" Ginny exclaimed. She picked up all of their stuff and took the ice pack from Ron. Ginny chucked the ice pack to the ground. "C'mon!" She said. Hermione helped Ron up and they started toward the house. Harry got out of the pool and followed them. Hermione turned around and waved at Lavender sarcastically.

"Great party!" Harry called sardonically as they exited. Hermione helped Ron into the car and then went to the other side of the car. She started the car and realized that she was still in bathing suit, they all were. When they were a good 5 minutes away Harry started laughing.

"What?" Ron moaned.

"Everything. Think about it, this whole time she was trying to get close to Ron and then the Seamus thing-"

"I actually didn't find that funny!" Hermione pointed out.

"Well not that part but the fact that he got punched was funny as hell and then She tried to make Ron fall in love with her Ginny blew up at her. And to think this was all a nonsense party for Ron to like Lavender. She wouldn't have invited us last minute if there was another reason." Harry laughed. The others started laughing too.

"Did you see her face when Hermione waved back to her? That was the highlight of my day!" Ginny laughed.

"And when Ginny figured it out and told her off!" Hermione said.

"I personally enjoyed punching Seamus he deserved it. I would have cursed him the other day if he hadn't walked away so fast." Ron said through the pain. Hermione smiled, he had stood up for her. She was just about to ask what other time he was staring but Ginny interrupted.

"So Harry what did Parvati do at the Yule Ball?" Ginny asked. Harry's face was red from laughing and he laughed some more.

"I wouldn't be telling you if she hadn't hit Ron with the Frisbee. Well I walked in on her and someone in the boys bathroom." Harry laughed.

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ron asked.

"Well I don't want Hermione to crash the car or anything and I didn't tell you because I was too shocked and disturbed. It took me a while to try and repress that memory." Hermione looked back at him quickly.

"Just tell us I promise not to crash."

"No you don't understand. I'm not saying anything till we stop." Hermione wanted to hear this so she pulled the car over.

"I want to hear this!" Hermione looked back again and all three of them were staring at him.

"I walked in on her and Neville snogging. She was a bit out of it." Harry laughed. The other three burst out laughing. Hermione was glad she pulled over because tears of laughter were obscuring her vision.

"No way!" She laughed.

"It's true and quite disturbing if you saw it." Harry said. When they finally got themselves together Hermione continued to drive. They stopped at the drive through again to get dinner and then returned to Hermione's. She rushed upstairs and came down with a big book.

"What's that?" Ron asked as Hermione neared him with the book.

"It's a spell book for minor injuries." Hermione informed him. She said the spell and his head cleared up.

"Thanks Mione." Ron smiled.

"Your welcome… Mione?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know it's a nickname if you don't like it I'll stop calling you it."

"No, no, I like it." She kissed him on the cheek. He blushed like crazy and she went upstairs to shower. Ron went back up to his room and Harry was there.

"So when are you going to give her the bracelet?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I've been trying to think of a way to do it but I can't think of the perfect way." Ron sighed and sat down on his bed.

"Talk to Ginny, she might have a good idea." Ron shrugged. He wasn't sure he wanted to ask his little sister for advice on this kind of stuff. He laid back and closed his eyes remembering the kiss from earlier today wondering whether they would talk about it or if something would just happen.

**A/N: Ok what did you think? I will try to have another chapter up by Friday at least. Next chapter is called I Love You! Mega hint hint hint! So please review and I will get back to ya soon with an update soon! I love all of you reveiwers! -Kylie **


	11. I Love You

**A/N: I love all of you reviewers! You ROCK! I decided to update sooner because all of my reviwers! I love hearing from all of you and the more you review the more I will update! So on with the best chapter of the story! **

**Chapter 11- I Love You**

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around her room. The fact that Ron might tell her today put her in a good mood. She sat up and saw Ginny sleeping. Hermione walked over to her dresser and picked out the pink top she bought the other day and black capris. She picked out some jewelry, did her hair and her make-up and went downstairs. She found Ron at the kitchen table looking very distressed with a cup of coffee in his hands. He was still in his pajamas.

"What's wrong? Does your head still hurt? I did the spell right."

"No, my head is fine I'm just thinking."

"About what?" Ron looked at her searching for a lie.

"Uh… stuff." Hermione poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Oh… k." She sat down. It was silent and Hermione didn't do anything to break it she was hoping Ron would. When they had finished their coffee without anymore talking Hermione went into the living room and started reading a book. Ron went upstairs to get dressed. He came down a few minutes later wearing a green t-shirt and khaki shorts. He took a seat on the couch next to her and turned on the TV. Hermione glanced over to him; he was barley paying attention to it. He turned on a cartoon and she looked at him. He was staring at it absentmindedly. She continued to stare and he didn't notice. If he loved her then why couldn't or wouldn't he tell her? She stood up, put her book down and stomped away. She went to her room and shook Ginny awake.

"Huh?" Ginny mumbled.

"Gin if he loves me than why won't he tell me? He's had the perfect opportunity. More than one actually." Hermione said to Ginny, whose eyes were still closed.

"Harry said he wants to give you the bracelet but he can't think of how to do it. I think he's just nervous. Give him time." Ginny mumbled her eyes still closed.

"I don't care about the damn bracelet! Why is he nervous? I kissed him yesterday and I thought that told him how I felt." Hermione threw he arms up and walked out of the room. She went downstairs; Ron was still on the couch watching cartoons or whatever he was doing. Hermione groaned and walked out of the house through the back door. She walked all the way out on to her street and down it. All that kept running through her head is why he wouldn't tell her and the fact that love isn't the kind of word you play with like that. She wanted to hear the words come out of his mouth but he wasn't saying anything. Apparently he thought the bracelet could express his feelings. Hermione heard feet behind her and turned around it was Ron running to catch up with her.

"I saw you leave." He said finally catching up with her.

"I just needed to get out of the house for a few minutes." She said turning back around and continuing her walk. Ron could tell she seemed mad at something.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, sure. Just wonderful!" Hermione said sarcastically. Ron didn't say anything else. He was afraid she might flip out at him and he didn't want to start rowing with her, they had been good with that lately. They walked on until they reached the ice cream shop and they turned around. Hermione felt a drop of water hit her head but didn't think too much about it. When they got back to Hermione's house Harry and Ginny were watching TV. Ron sat down on the couch but Hermione went upstairs. She picked up one of the books she got the other day and sat down on her bed and started reading. Reading calmed her and she didn't feel that mad anymore. Maybe if she gave Ron a little time he would come around like Ginny said. She heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" Ron walked in and stood at the door.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok? You seemed mad before." Ron cautiously sat on the side of her bed. She put her book down and looked at him.

"I was but I got over it."

"What were you mad at?" Hermione shook her head.

"It was nothing."

"Ok. What are we doing today it's raining?"

"What?" Hermione's face fell.

"I looked outside for you and the rain was pouring down. When I walked in before I felt a few drops."

"Me too. Damn rain! That's twice it ruined our plans!"

"We can find something to do here. Are there anymore scary movies we could watch?"

"That's a good idea. I have Scream 2 and 3 also and we could watch the Ring." Hermione stood up and Ron followed. Hermione made some popcorn and they all went downstairs to watch the movies. Hermione did the same fake scared thing maybe Ron could take a hint. Well she thought the kiss might have been enough of a hint but apparently it wasn't. Hermione grabbed his arm and jumped, Ron barley watched the movie. He kept his hand in his pocket where the bracelet was. He was thinking. Ginny told him to just tell her and then later give her the bracelet but he wasn't sure the words could come out. He looked over at her scared face. He knew she felt the same but it was so hard. Hermione glanced at Ron's face he didn't look as scared as he did when the watched Scream. She figured he was still thinking. Maybe if she made the first move then he would do something. But she had already made the first move when she kissed him yesterday. It was up to him now to do something next. She stopped pretending to be scared when they put in The Ring. Ron didn't even notice. Hermione's mood shifted back to being angry. She scowled and tried to pay attention to the movie. Harry and Ginny were to busy kissing to notice anything except the fact that Ron hadn't broke them up. They looked over at both of their distant expressions. Ginny had an idea.

"We'll be upstairs." She said pulling Harry with her. Ron saw this as an opportunity.

"Uh…Hermione?" She looked at him hopefully.

"Yes?" He had his fingers around the box but then got scared.

"I – uh I – do you want to go upstairs too?" Hermione's face fell she didn't answer. She stormed up the stairs and he went after her. She walked toward the sliding door and pulled it open. "Where are you going?"

"I don't really care! Anywhere!" She walked outside and closed the door behind her. Rain hit her on the head and she immediately became soaked. She didn't care though. She was furious. Tears were streaming down her face. She heard something behind her but didn't care she walked along the side of the pool and was turning to go to her car.

"Hermione!" She turned around and looked at Ron.

"What!" She demanded angrily. He was soaked too but didn't seem to care. She wanted to get in her car and just get away.

"Don't go!"

"Why?" She demanded. He looked nervous but he took a deep breath and his empty hand out of his pocket.

"I have to tell you something." He yelled nervously.

"Oh yeah what's that?" She retorted even more angrily.

"I – I Love You, Hermione!" He shouted through the rain. She didn't want to go to her car anymore.

"What?" She asked. Her voice softened and she was no longer angry. He walked closer to her and took her hands.

"I said I love you!" She smiled through the rain and tears. "I always have. I couldn't say it before because I was scared but I do. I love you Mione! I always will too." He pressed his lips against hers and she kissed him back. When she finally pulled away she smiled at him.

"I love you too." She hugged him tightly. She never wanted to let him go. She again met their lips. This time the kiss was deepened. Ginny and Harry were at the door watching. They had heard Hermione yelling and came to the door.

"Finally!" Harry said to Ginny.

"Yeah but if they stay out there any longer they're going to freeze to death!"

"I don't really want to break that up."

"Neither do I."

"It looks like they're keeping things heated." Harry laughed.

"Shut up!" She slapped him. "Go get your friends before they get sick!"

"Can you imagine getting sick from snogging in the rain?" Harry laughed. "Fine I'll get them." But he didn't have to Ron and Hermione were running back toward the door through all of the rain. Ginny and Harry ran back in the living room like they never saw anything. Hermione and Ron went upstairs to change. Hermione closed the door to her room; she leaned on the door and smiled. It finally happened, her lips still had Ron's taste on them and she wanted to remember that moment forever. After a minute she walked over to her dresser and put on a pair of jeans and a hoodie. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun and then washed all of the make-up off of her face. It got messed up out in the rain anyway. After there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Ron walked in with the velvet box in his hands. Hermione smiled.

"I got this for you when we went into the city." He handed her the velvet box and she opened it. She tried to look surprised but it didn't work so well.

"Thank you!" She hugged him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"You already saw it didn't you?" He asked.

"No of course not!" Ron looked at her disbelieving. "…Well I wanted to see what you guys were keeping from me."

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was waiting for you to say something. I figured you would have wanted to give it to me and tell me so I didn't say anything. And besides I kind of did at Lavender's party." Ron smiled. He took the bracelet out of the velvet box and clipped it to her wrist.

"I should have listened to Harry. He told me to give it to you before you found it." She laughed. "But I wanted to find the perfect way to tell you."

"This was perfect." She pushed him against the wall and kissed him again. After 10 minutes Hermione decided they should go downstairs she pulled away and took his hand. "Harry and Ginny probably already know but let's go downstairs anyway." They walked downstairs and took a seat on the couch. Harry and Ginny smiled at them.

"You owe me 5 Sickles!" Harry said to Ron.

"What?"

"I bet you yesterday that she would find the bracelet before you gave it to her." Ron started cursing under his breath and threw the 5 Sickles at Harry. Ron put his arm around Hermione and they watched TV. Well Ron did, Hermione read her book again. 10 minutes later there was two loud cracks and Fred and George were standing in front of the TV.

"Oy! Get out of the way!" Ron said.

"Hello to you too!" Fred said.

"We came to borrow your telemaphone." George informed them.

"There is one in the kitchen you could use." Hermione said not looking up from her book.

"I'll show them!" Ron stood up and walked into the kitchen. Fred and George followed. When they got in the kitchen Ron turned around and started yelling he had no intention of showing them the phone right now. "Why did you tell mum that Hermione and me were dating? She came here and started questioning us! She said that you two told her!" Fred and George laughed.

"But isn't it true?" Fred asked

"Now it is but it wasn't before!" Ron shouted.

"Finally!" Fred and George said together. Ron laughed at this because everyone was saying the same thing. He pointed to the phone and left the kitchen. He returned to his seat and went back to watching TV. Fred and George came out of the kitchen a few minutes later.

"We were invited to a party. Can you drive us?" Fred asked.

"What happened to Apparating there?" Hermione asked finally looking up from her book.

"We can't Apparate in front of muggles are you crazy?" George asked.

"Why are you dating muggles then?" Fred and George looked at each other. Fred didn't say anything he just kind of hung his head.

"So can you drive us?" George asked. Hermione looked uncertainly at the two.

"Sure…uh what time?"

"We'll Apparate back in 3 hours." George said and they Disapparated.

"What did I say?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing it's just that Fred still isn't over Angelina turning him down. I guess he's trying to get over her with a muggle." Ginny informed her.

"Oh," Hermione said. She looked at her watch it was only 3:30. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Yeah I'm starved." Ginny said.

"Is there anything to eat here?" Harry asked.

"No but I could go to the store and get some stuff. The rain seems to be clearing up a bit." Hermione said.

"I think we'll stay here." Ginny smiled at Harry. Hermione and Ron walked out of the room. Hermione took an umbrella out of the hall closet. She opened it and then the door. They walked out into the rain. Hermione held it high so it would cover Ron too. They ran to the car and she closed the umbrella and got in. She started the car and pulled away. The windshield wipers weren't doing a very good job of keeping the rain out so Ron bewitched it so they could see clearly. They got to the store parking lot and it was practically empty except a few cars. She parked close to the store and they made a run for it putting their hoods up. In the store they took the hoods off of their heads. Hermione grabbed a shopping cart and they started to look down the isles.

"What's this?" Ron asked holding up a package of Oreos.

"Cookies!" Hermione said. Ron tossed them in the shopping cart. When the shopping cart was full Hermione looked in. There was nothing they could eat for meals. It was completely full of junk food. "We can't live off of this stuff?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Why not? I've always wanted to try." Ron smiled.

"That's ridiculous! We don't need this, and this, and this!" Hermione started taking things out.

"Yes we do." Ron put them back in.

"Don't argue with me!" Hermione frowned at him.

"But it's fun." Ron smiled. Hermione looked up at him and smiled too.

"We can keep some of this stuff but we have to get real food too." Hermione compromised.

"Thank you!" Ron gave her a quick kiss and they went through the shopping cart and emptied it. It was now only one third full. They had pop tarts already so they got some cereal and milk for breakfast. Hermione got only the things she knew how to make. When they got up to the cash register Ron saw all of the candy and started looking through it.

"Don't you think we have enough?" Ron thought for a minute and then tossed a pack of Starbursts in.

"Now we do!" Hermione laughed. They paid for all of the groceries and ran back to the car. They got wet when they were putting the groceries in the trunk. They quickly got in and Hermione drove on. Ron opened the pack of Starbursts and put one in his mouth. "So what are we going to do for Harry's birthday? It's in 9 days?"

"Your mum said we would have the party at the Burrow and that she would take care of the guests and everything."

"I know. But I think we should do something for him too."

"Ok what?"

"I don't know I was hoping you would."

"Let's talk it over with Ginny later." Hermione said as she pulled into her driveway. They rushed in the house with all of the groceries. Harry and Ginny met them at the door and helped bring the groceries in. They put it all away and Hermione made something for them to eat. After they ate they were extremely bored again. They decided to watch more TV until Fred and George came. Like clockwork they arrived exactly 3 hours after they left. They sat down on the couch.

"Don't you have to go?" Harry asked.

"Not for another half hour. We thought we'd stay here till then but now I see that that was a bad idea. There's nothing to do." Fred said. They were in the living room flipping through TV channels. To top off all of the boredom there was nothing good on TV.

"So what happened between you two?" George asked Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah what's this?" Fred picked up Hermione's wrist and looked at the bracelet. "Aw, how sweet Ron. Never thought you had it in you." Fred laughed. George came over and looked at it.

"Did you really write that?" George asked. Hermione pulled her arm away.

"Do you want a ride to the party or not?" Hermione asked. Fred and George looked like they were going to continue making fun of Ron but stopped.

"So what happened?" George asked.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Last time we were here this wasn't on her wrist and you two weren't together." Fred said.

"It was funny! It kind of started yesterday at Lavender's party." Ginny informed them.

"What happened at Lavender's party?" George asked.

"Well when we got there we went in the pool and Seamus was staring inappropriately at Hermione so Ron punched him. Then Lavender was all over Ron and she tried to get him to kiss her by playing Truth or Dare but I went first and Ron and Hermione kissed. Parvati then dared Ron to kiss Lavender but he kissed her on the cheek and they were mad. Then she came over and tried to get in the game Hermione left and I jumped in splashing her. Parvati charmed the Frisbee to hit Ron in the head and then Lavender spiked his drink with a love potion – from your shop – finally I flipped out at her and we left early. Then today Hermione left the house mad about something into the rain and Ron ran after her. They told each other that they loved em' and then here we are." Ginny said all in one breath.

"I was wondering what happened to Seamus. He came in the shop today and he had a black eye. That'd be the last time he's coming in." Fred said.

"And that Lavender girl. She won't be getting any more love potions from us." George finished. Ron was red in the face and Hermione's cheeks were pink. They turned their attention back to the television until 7. They all got in the car and dropped Fred and George off at the house where the party was. Fred and George told her to pick them up at one. Hermione started to get mad and tell them off. They apologized dully and Hermione drove back to her house. The rain started to lighten up a little but it was still rainy. When they got back to Hermione's. The only thing they could think to do was watch TV. Soon after Harry fell asleep on Ginny's shoulder. She shook him awake.

"Harry why don't you go to sleep?" Ginny said.

"Nah, I'm fine." He mumbled. 5 minutes later he was asleep on Ginny's shoulder again. She lifted his head up and stood up.

"Come on, you're going to sleep." She pulled him up and he groggily walked up stairs led by Ginny. She came down a minute later. Hermione remembered that they had to plan Harry's birthday.

"So let's figure out what we're going to do for Harry's birthday." Hermione said.

"I thought we were going to the Burrow?" Ginny asked.

"We are but we want to do something else for Harry's birthday." Ron said.

"Ok, so what?" Ginny asked. Hermione walked out of the room and came back with a piece of paper and a pen.

"Well we could go out to a restaurant." Hermione wrote as she spoke.

"I like that idea. We could go out to eat and then come back here and open the presents and stuff. We could invite a few people." Ginny said.

"Yeah. We'll have our own party for Harry here too. A surprise party, we could come back from the restaurant and everyone would be here to surprise him." Ron said.

"Who would we invite? We're no the most popular people in Gryffindor right now?" Hermione asked.

"Well I think Neville is still friends with us." Ron said.

"Fred and George would come too." Ginny said.

"I guess we could invite Luna too if Neville is coming?" Hermione suggested.

"Mione are you feeling ok? Loony Lovegood?" Ron asked.

"That's not funny Ron!" Ginny slapped his arm.

"Well who else is going to come?" Hermione asked.

"What about Ernie Macmillan? " Ginny said. "Isn't Harry friends with him?"

"Yeah I guess." Ron said.

"How about some people from the D.A?" Hermione suggested.

"Who? Most of them we barley even know. Lee Jordan. I think he works at the twins joke shop he might have been there the first time we went I don't remember." Ron said.

"Yeah that's all from the D.A. Wow we don't have any friends that's sad." Ginny pointed out.

"What's the point if there is only going to be 10 people there including us and Harry?" Ron wondered.

"Well are we going to do it or not?" Hermione asked.

"Why not?" Ginny said. Hermione left the room again and came back with a bunch of papers and pens. They made the invitations and Ron went to get Hedwig and Pigwidgeon. By the time they finished it was only 10. Ron left the room and came back with the package of Oreos they bought at the store. "What are those?" Ginny asked as Ron opened the package.

"Oreo cookie things." He said with a full mouth of Oreo. Hermione groaned at Ron.

"Swallow please!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Ron said again with a full mouth. Hermione couldn't help cracking a grin.

"There's nothing good on TV!" Ginny exclaimed. "What's the point of a TV if there is nothing good to watch on it?" She tossed the remote on the couch next to her and took a cookie from Ron. Hermione took an Oreo and opened her book. Ron picked up the remote and started flipping through channels. He noticed Hermione was completely absorbed in her book. He pressed the volume button and she didn't complain. He turned the volume up all the way till the point where Ginny was covering her ears. "What the hell are you doing Ron?" She shouted over the noise.

"Look!" Ron pointed to Hermione; she was still reading as though the volume was still the same as it was a minute ago. When Hermione got to the end of the page and turned it she noticed the volume.

"Why is the TV up so loud?" She shouted. Ron turned the volume down before answering.

"You didn't notice that before?" Ron asked.

"No, I was reading." Hermione said and Ron laughed. "What?"

"You were just so into the book. What are you reading?"

"It's a book on what to expect for the N.E.W.Ts."

"Oh right we have to take them this year." Ron's face fell.

"If you study then you will pass." Hermione lifted the book back up and started reading. Ron snorted.

"Fat chance." Hermione laughed behind her book. When she was more than halfway finished she closed the book and moved closer to Ron. He put his arm around her and she smiled. She realized that the only thing different from before today is that they both knew that they loved each other. Her breathing became slower and she fell asleep. Ron looked at his watch. He would have to wake her up in an hour so they could pick up Fred and George. The next thing they knew Ginny was shaking them both.

"Come on! We have to get Fred and George! We fell asleep." Ginny shouted. Hermione sat up and looked at her watch they were supposed to be there an hour ago. Then there were two loud cracks that startled Ron awake.

"What happened?" He sat straight up. Hermione looked apologetically at Fred and George.

"Sorry we fell asleep!" Hermione apologized.

"It's okay. The party wasn't over when we left but we figured since we have an early day tomorrow we should get going." Fred said.

"We also figured you lot fell asleep, so we stayed a while and then we left." George informed them.

"When nobody was looking we Apparated."

"We just wanted to tell you that you don't have to come get us."

"Well see you!" And with two more loud cracks they Disapparated. Ron looked mad that he was woken up from his sleep and Ginny kept nodding off.

"I'll see you on the morning." Ginny yawned. When she was gone there was silence.

"Tired?" Hermione wondered.

"Eh not so much any more." Ron said.

"Good!" She kissed him and they leaned back on the couch.

**A/N: What did you think? I hoped you liked it! I thought this was the best chapter because they finally get together, but don't worry there are still other good chapters It's your own oppinion on what is your favorite... but anyways I will post a new one when I have more reviews soo please review! Next chapter is called Romeo and Juliet so review and you will get to read it! Love you all! -Kylie **


	12. Party Planning

**A/N: Omg thank you guys soo much for the reviews! I love you all! I love to get all of those reveiws so I can post again. I made a mistake on the chapter titles. Sry this one is party planning and the next one is Romeo and Juliet. sry but anyways...I have decided on writing three more stories after this one so I will tell you a bit about them: The next one will be _One and Only_ and this is their seventh year at Hogwarts. The one after will be _Forever and For Always_. This one is after Hogwarts, from the time they move into their own apartment w/ Harry and Ginny till the time Hermione gets pregnant with their first child (I think that this will be my longest one.) And finally _Growing Up A Weasley_ and this is about their daughter's fifth year at Hogwarts! So I hope you sll like this chapter and I will stop taking up your time so you can read it lol!  
**

**Chapter 12- Party Planning **

Hermione woke-up and felt more comfortable than she had yesterday morning. By now she was accustomed to waking up somewhere other than her room. But as long as it was near Ron it was ok. Hermione and Ron were lying next to each other on the couch where they had fallen asleep. She heard a noise at the window and saw Hedwig waiting with letters on her leg. She lifted the blanket off of herself and went to the window. She opened it and Hedwig flew in. She allowed Hermione to take the letters off of her leg and she fluttered out the window again. Hermione decided she would tell Harry that Hedwig went hunting with Pigwidgeon and hadn't come back yet. She shut the window and sat down on the couch. There were four responses to the invitations they sent yesterday. She opened the first one that was from Neville and then the rest. Ernie Macmillan, Lee Jordan, Neville, and Luna were coming. Pigwidgeon had Fred and George's letters but there was no sign of him. Hermione took the letters in the kitchen and started to make some coffee. She was standing at the counter writing down the names on to the piece of paper when she heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Morning Hermione!" Harry said cheerfully behind her. She quickly took the papers and stuffed them into the nearest drawer.

"Good morning!" She turned around and smiled at him. He raised his eyebrows and looked at her.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing just papers I was writing on."

"Right." Harry sat down at the table. Hermione poured him a cup of coffee and gave it to him. "That would have nothing to do with the fact that my birthday is in 8 days?"

"It is? Oh that's right were going to the Burrow then." She smiled at him. He raised his eyebrows again but she tried to look innocent.

"You haven't happened to see Hedwig have you?"

"Ron let him out with Pigwidgeon last night."

"Ok." Harry didn't seem to believe her though.

"I think I'll take this to Ron." She poured a cup of coffee and took the papers back out of the drawer and folded them so he wouldn't look. She went into the living room. Ron looked like he just woke up only seconds before.

"Good morning!" He said giving her a kiss.

"It is a good morning." Hermione kissed him again. She then sat down next to him and handed him his coffee.

"Thanks." He said. "What are those?"

"The letters back from the people we invited. Everyone's coming." She said right before Harry walked in the room. "Well I am going to get changed." Hermione stood up with the papers in her hands. Harry rolled his eyes and sat down on the other couch. When Hermione got to her room she put all of the papers away in her desk drawer. Hermione tried not to make too much noise as she put the papers away. She didn't want to wake Ginny up because she was afraid of getting her head taken off. Hermione looked outside to see what kind of weather it was. Fortunately the rain cleared up and it was sunny. She decided to look at what was scheduled for today and on what they missed in the past three days. Hermione figured they should focus on getting Harry's party together before they did anything else so she made a few switches of dates and put the schedule back. She went over to her dresser and picked out a light blue shirt and a pair of shorts. She pulled her hair into a curly ponytail and sat at her vanity doing her make-up. She heard a groan behind her. Hermione looked over at Ginny's bed and Ginny was lying there with her pillow covering her face.

"Damn! The sun came up!" Ginny groaned. Hermione was quick to finish her make-up. She put her white shoes on and grabbed her purse from the dresser.

"Harry's downstairs when your up Gin!" She rushed out the door running into Ron.

"You could have asked for a hug! You didn't have to run me over." Ron joked. He held out his hand for Hermione and she stood up.

"Oh sorry. I didn't realize I had to ask for hugs now." Hermione put a pout on her face.

"Of course you do! But I'll make an exception today." He joked and opened his arms for her to hug him.

"Really you're making an exception for me? I feel so special!" She hugged him and he laughed. They went downstairs and found Harry in the kitchen eating Cookie Crisp.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Just to the store. We'll be back in like 20 minutes. I have to get some… milk." Hermione lied.

"You're leaving me to deal with Ginny?" Harry said.

"Sorry!" Hermione said before she pulled Ron out the door. "He knows something's up."

"Yeah he's not stupid. But if he knows that we're going to the Burrow he won't think too much of it." They both got in the car and Hermione started it up. "Where are we going?"

"To the party store!"

"The party store?"

"Yeah, I figure if we get everything for Harry's party done today than we can hang out for the rest of the week and he won't be so suspicious."

"Ah, that's smart logic."

"Yes it is. I tend to use commonsense often. You should try."

"Nah, I've got you for that. That's why I love you."

"Really, you love me for my intelligence. So am I supposed to love you for your stupidity?"

"Maybe!"

"Well then I've got a whole lot to love you for!" They reached the party store and got out of the car. "You don't really love me just because I'm smart do you?" She asked timidly.

"Of course not! That's only one of the reasons." He joked. Hermione laughed as she pulled the door open.

"Good because I don't really love you for your stupidity, although sometimes it's kind of funny." It was Ron's turn to laugh now. They walked around the store and picked out red and gold streamers, plates, cups, napkins, and balloons. They also got Happy Birthday signs, cake mix, candy, and candles. Ron looked up and saw things hanging from the ceiling. They were different shapes and stuff he recognized some of them as cartoon characters he'd seen from TV.

"What are those?"

"Piñatas. You fill them with candy and you have to try and break it open and all of the candy comes out."

"Let's get one!"

"What?"

"Let's get a piñata for Harry's party!"

"We're going to have a party full of wizards and you want a muggle piñata?"

"Yes!" Hermione laughed. "What? It looks fun!"

"We'll get one but we aren't going to do it in the middle of the party. They'll think we've gone mad! We could do it after everyone leaves."

"Thanks Mione!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just pick one out." Ron gave Hermione a small peck on the lips and then looked up at all of the piñatas. He chose the one in the shape of Spongebob Squarepants and they went to pay for it after buying more candy. Hermione and Ron put everything in the trunk and started to drive back.

"What else do we have to do for the party?"

"We have to go to Diagon Alley and get some other stuff but Harry can't come."

"Ginny could keep him busy I guess they could swim or something."

"Good idea." When they arrived back at Hermione's they didn't take anything out of the trunk, they left it so Harry wouldn't find the decorations. They walked in the house and found Harry on the couch watching TV and Ginny was asleep next to him.

"Where's the milk?" Harry wondered which caused Ginny to wake-up.

"I knew we forgot something!" Hermione exclaimed putting her hand to her head.

"Yeah I guess we have to go back. We'll be back in about an hour." Ron informed them.

"You two can go swimming if you want. There is plenty to eat." Hermione said.

"Later!" Harry said unbelievingly, turning his attention to Ginny's mouth. Ron walked out of the room quickly and Hermione followed. Once they were out of the house they Apparated to Diagon Alley. First they went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor to have an ice cream cake specially made in the shape of a snitch. They then went into the Wizard party store to get more decorations. They got flashing birthday signs and exploding candles. Next they went into a store and got a case of butterbeer for the party. They said they would pick it up on the day of the party so they didn't have to carry it back. When they finished in that store they went to get Harry a present. Hermione got Harry some books on Defense Against The Dark Arts and books on taking the N.E.W.Ts. Ron got Harry some chocolate frogs and Berti Botts every flavor beans. Hermione figured that she would take Ginny back so she could get something later. Finally they went into Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes to find out if Fred and George were coming. They opened the door and walked into the normally crowded store. Hermione and Ron couldn't find Fred and George in the front so they went around to the back of the store. Fred and George were there resting on boxes.

"Tired?" Ron said loudly. Fred and George sat straight up and looked at them.

"Can we help you?" George yawned.

"Did you get the invitation to Harry's party?" Hermione wondered.

"Oh right. We're coming. We sent a note back with Pig." Fred said putting his head back down on a box. George waved goodbye and put his head down too.

"Well see you." Ron said pulling Hermione out of the back room. They pushed their way through the crowded store and out onto the busy street. They decided to stop and have a butterbeer before going back. They went into the pub and ordered. They found a booth. Ron slid into a seat and Hermione was just about to get in the seat across from him but noticed Lavender, in the booth across from them, looking. She took the seat next to Ron and he put an arm around her. Hermione smiled evilly at Lavender, who shot her a death glare. Hermione looked up and kissed Ron. Ron put down his butterbeer and started kissing her back. Hermione pulled away for a breath and opened her butterbeer. She glanced over at Lavender who was still staring but with fury in her eyes. Ron and Hermione finished their butterbeers and left. Hermione laughed when they were out of the door.

"Did you see her face?" She laughed.

"Whose face?" Ron wondered.

"Lavender's. She was in there. Didn't you see her?"

"Nope, I only have eyes for one girl." He kissed her and she blushed like crazy. **(A/N: Very very, fluffy I know, but I couldn't help myself.) **They Apparated back into Hermione's room and put the stuff away. They went downstairs and didn't find them in the living room or the kitchen. They walked outside and saw them sitting on the floating chairs tanning. Hermione walked back inside with Ron. "What do you want to do?" Ron asked raising one eyebrow and smiling at her.

"Let's make lunch and then we'll see." She gave him a wink. Ron didn't argue with lunch. He tried to help but Hermione told him he didn't have too so he took some cookies from the cabinet and started eating. When Hermione finished she went outside to call Ginny and Harry in. They were still tanning in the water. "Lunch is ready!" Hermione said. Harry shot straight up that made him to tip over and fall in the water. Hermione heard Ron laughing from inside. Ginny propped herself up on her elbows and opened her eyes.

"When did you two get here? I didn't hear the car." Ginny was trying to get over to the edge of the pool without getting wet but wasn't succeeding because she fell in too. There was now more laughter from Ron who was standing right next to Hermione now.

"You didn't? Well we got here 10 minutes ago." Ginny didn't say anything but Harry rolled his eyes again. They dried off and went inside to eat lunch. When they finished Hermione and Ron changed into their bathing suits too and went out to the pool as well. Ginny and Harry got back on the floating chairs. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and smiled. They took off in at a running start and jumped in the pool making one giant splash that caused Harry and Ginny to fall in again. Hermione and Ron laughed when Harry and Ginny came above the water furious.

"Oops!" Ron said and Hermione laughed harder. Ginny took her hand and slapped the water towards Ron's face. He stopped laughing and splashed her back. Ginny splashed Ron again. Hermione and Harry backed off while they were splashing each other. Then a splash hit them and they joined in. A minute later Ron took Hermione's hand and pulled her away from the splashing. Harry and Ginny didn't even seem to notice they were gone. Ron took her to the edge of the pool and they pulled themselves up on it. His lips met with hers and they started kissing until Harry and Ginny pulled them in.

"We're even now!" Ginny exclaimed as Ron came above the water and spit water in Harry's face.

"No we're not! I bit my lip!" Ron exclaimed as he put his hand over his lip. Ginny laughed like Ron did when she fell in. Harry laughed too. Hermione went over to Ron and looked at his lip.

"Come inside and I'll clean it up for you." Hermione said giving him a seductive smirk.

"Ok." Ron lifted himself out of the pool and pulled Hermione up too. They walked in the house after wrapping their towels around them and Hermione handed him a napkin.

"Hold this on your lip till it stops bleeding." Ron took the napkin and put it on his lip. He sat down at the table and she did too.

"I'm going to kill Ginny!" Ron said. Hermione laughed at him because it sounded funny when he talked with the napkin on his lip. "And then you!" Hermione laughed harder. Ron stood up and put the napkin down. His lip wasn't cut too bad and it had already stopped bleeding so he grabbed Hermione's sides and tickled her.

"AH!" She squirmed away and ran into the living room.

"Get back here!" He ran after her. He got her down and tickled her sides. She was laughing but managed to meet her lips with his so he stopped tickling her and kissed her back. They didn't stop until Ginny came in later. Ginny coughed. Ron looked up and shot her a look that was extremely pissed off. Ginny backed off and sat in a chair while Ron got off of Hermione and she sat up.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He's upstairs using the bathroom. So do you want to tell me what you two were doing today? Harry said you went out for milk or something but you were gone too long." Ginny asked.

"We were just getting stuff for Harry's party. We went to the party store and Diagon Alley." Hermione told her.

"Oh, what did you get?" Ginny wondered.

"I'll show you later. Everyone wrote back and they're coming." Hermione said.

"Good!" Ginny said. Harry came down and walked into the living room.

"What's good?" He wondered.

"That…" Ginny started.

"Hermione remembered the milk this time." Ron finished.

"Sure!" Harry sat down on the couch next to Ginny. "Aren't we going to the Burrow for my birthday?"

"Yes." Ron answered.

"So then why are you guys planning something?" Harry asked.

"Well we were planning on taking you out to dinner on the day before your birthday but you ruined the surprise!" Hermione exclaimed dramatically.

"Yeah sure." Harry said.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Ron said.

"Yeah me neither." Ginny said.

"Let's go get ice cream and walk on the beach." Hermione suggested.

"Ok!" They all answered. They went upstairs to get changed and came down 10 minutes later. They got in Hermione's car and she drove to the ice cream shop. Ron and Hermione got the same thing as the last time they came together. Harry got orange sherbet with sprinkles and Ginny got cookie dough. Hermione drove them to the beach and they got out of the car. The beach didn't have so many people because they were mostly shopping at the boardwalk. There were few people either lying on the beach tanning or walking down by the water. Harry and Ginny took off in the opposite direction with their ice creams, while Ron and Hermione walked along the water. Hermione remembered the last time they were here. They weren't together then.

"So, what are we doing this week?" Ron asked.

"We are going to an amusement park tomorrow." Hermione informed him.

"What's an amusement park?"

"It's like a carnival but much bigger." Ron's eyes widened in shock.

"You're kidding. There's something bigger than that roller toaster or whatever it's called?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to go on them if you don't want. There are other rides that don't go upside down."

"I'll brave the roller toaster for you." Ron said bravely. Hermione laughed.

"Roller coaster."

"Oh... well then I'll brave that for you." He said with a red face. He finished the last of his ice cream and she finished hers. They walked on silently for a minute until Ron broke the silence. "Did you notice that nothing changed between us except the fact that we both know we love each other?"

"Yeah I did. But I'm happier this way." There was silence for a few seconds; Hermione was deciding how to ask him. "Since when…how long…?"

"Have I liked you?" Ron finished.

"Yeah."

"Well I guess it started in fourth year when you went to the ball with Viktor Krum. Ever since then but I don't think I fully realized I loved you until recently. You?"

"Kind of the same thing, I guess I was hoping you'd ask me to the ball then Viktor did and I figured you wouldn't so I excepted. I would have turned him down except you just then realized I was a girl. But it didn't fully register till recently that I loved you." There was some more awkward silence before they spoke again.

"Well I'm glad it's out in the open now because I can do this-" He walked in front of Hermione and put his hands on her waist that stopped her and then kissed her. With the corners of her lips upturned she kissed him back. After a while they continued their walk along the beach holing hands. When they got to the end of the beach there were piles of big rocks that the waves were crashing upon. They both took a seat on one of the ones that was further back, watching the waves. Ron put his arm around Hermione and she put her head on his shoulder and moved into his arms. They silently watched the waves crash at the rocks and got spattered with drops of water each time.

Around 5 o'clock that day Hermione drove them back to her house. She started making dinner and Ginny decided to help. Ron and Harry were in the living room watching TV.

"So what are you two planning for my birthday?" Harry wondered eyeing Ron's expression.

"Hermione told you we are taking you to out to dinner and then going to the Burrow the next day." Ron said. Harry who was still eyeing him noticed nothing to be suspicious of.

"What were you two doing for so long today?"

"Can't we have some alone time without being questioned to death?" Harry raised his eyebrows but looked back at the television. Hermione and Ginny had just set the table and put dinner on it too. She took a fleeting look in the living room before walking out to her car with Ginny. They quietly grabbed the bags and rushed in the house and upstairs into their room. They poured the bags out onto the bed and started to look through them. When she got to the piñata she raised her eyebrows and looked at Hermione perplexed.

"It's a piñata, Ron wanted to get it." Hermione said in answer to her inquiry.

"We're not going to do it at the party?" Ginny asked horror struck.

"Of course not but I couldn't say no to him." Ginny rolled her eyes and they hastily put the stuff away. Hermione and Ginny hurried down the stairs and informed Harry and Ron that it was dinnertime. After dinner they retired to the living room and watched TV except Hermione who read. Ron kept glancing over at Hermione to see if she wanted to go upstairs but he never caught her eye. Finally getting tired of hinting he stood up. Hermione noticed this and looked at him.

"I think I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." He was going to turn around and kiss Hermione goodnight but she had stood up too.

"Yeah me too. I'm kind of tired." She placed her book on the coffee table and followed Ron upstairs returning the goodnights from Ginny and Harry. "You're not really tired? Are you?" Hermione asked Ron as they reached the top stair.

"Of course not!" He exclaimed kissing her. They had now found themselves on Ron's bed kissing. They didn't stop until they heard Ginny and Harry at the stairs over an hour later.

**A/N: Ok so what did you think? If I get some more reviews I will update tomorrow! So yeah the next chapter is Romeo and Juliet and all. It will skip to Harry's party because I thought it would be boring if they waited out the 8 days and all so please review and I will update. Again thank you reviewers! I love you all soo much! -Kylie**


	13. Romeo and Juliet

**A/N: I love all of you reviewers! I love heariung from you and what you like about my stories! I am soo glad that you like my story! Anyways I should get on with the story so I hope you like it... **

**Chapter 13- Romeo and Juliet**

Hermione woke up on the day before Harry's birthday. Today they were having Harry's birthday party. For the past few days they had stopped talking about it to avoid Harry's suspicions. Harry seemed to forget about everything. In the past few days they had mostly stayed here and swam, and they went to the beach one other time. Hermione had yet again rearranged the schedule. After the third time she furiously threw it away making a big deal of ripping it in to pieces because she was furious. Ron had to convince her that it was better this way. They hadn't even gone to the amusement park the other day. Hermione decided to save that for after the chaos of Harry's party. She assumed their letters would come sometime at the end of August, like always, so they would go before then. Hermione lifted the covers off of herself and stretched out. A thought occurred to her and she walked over to the side of Ginny's bed. She hesitated for a second but remembered that Ginny had fallen asleep in Harry's arms early yesterday and he had carried her up to bed. Hermione gently shook Ginny.

"Gin, wake-up for a minute." Ginny groaned and rolled over.

"Yeah?" Ginny mumbled.

"You didn't get Harry a birthday present did you?" Ginny's eyes opened and she looked at Hermione.

"Of course I did! You don't think I would forget to?" Ginny sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"When?" Hermione sat back on Ginny's bed looking perplexed.

"I didn't look around the Quidditch store for my own health." Ginny reached under her bed and pulled out a bag from the Quidditch shop. She opened it and pulled out a book labeled, _Chudley Cannons: Biography of the players. _Then she pulled something else out of the bag. It was a silver watch. "I got this in the muggle jewelry shop. I figured that since I have all of this muggle money I shouldn't let it go to waste. I told him it was just a necklace I got for me and he didn't see it so it worked out perfectly." Hermione nodded in understandment. "So how are we going to decorate while we're at the restaurant?"

"I've delegated Fred and George to that job. They'll be here exactly at four. Harry will be out in the car and I'll say that I forgot my purse and then I'll give them the decorations, we'll go out to eat and then when we get back everyone will be here." Hermione informed her.

"What about the cake from Diagon Alley and the butterbeers?"

"Fred and George are picking them up too. I sent Pig to them a couple days ago and they said they would help out and stuff."

"And the cake we have to make?"

"Well Ron and Harry are going to be going to the grocery store later today and you and I will make the cake."

"That's the cake that we're putting the exploding candles in right?"

"Yup!" Hermione smiled at the thought of the cake exploding in Harry's face.

"And you trust Ron with your car? _Alone_?" Ginny emphasized on the word alone.

"I trust Ron with my life. And besides Ron knows where the Grocery store is. It's like 10 minutes driving distance. He's just going to keep Harry there for and hour while we make the cake." There was a knock at the door. "Come-" Ginny gave her a look while she pointed to the gifts spread out on the bed. "-Who is it?" Hermione changed her sentence.

"It's me! Who do you think it is?"

"Oh, come in!" Ron opened the door and came and sat down on the bed next to Hermione and Ginny.

"Who did you think it was?" Ron asked as he gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

"I was just making sure it wasn't Harry." Hermione pointed to the gifts on the bed. Ron nodded.

"Oh, well he was out cold when I left, snoring like Neville." Ron, Hermione and Ginny laughed too.

"So you remember the plan for today? And how to get to the grocery store?" Hermione double-checked.

"Yes Mione! If you trust me with your life then why are you so worried?" Ron asked.

"You were listening? What if we were talking about…other stuff?" Hermione wondered.

"Then I wouldn't have knocked so soon after." He joked. Hermione playfully slapped his arm.

"Well we better get ready if we're going to go through with this today." Ginny yawned. Hermione and Ron shot up.

"I'm going to take a shower." Hermione said.

"Not if I get there first!" Ron said. They both lunged for the door. They ran out into the hallway. Hermione was almost at the door but Ron grabbed her around the waist and stopped her. She squealed as he picked her up and turned her around. He was just about to go into the bathroom when a flash of red hair dashed in front of him and slammed the door in his face.

"HA!" Ginny shouted from inside the locked door. Ron turned away angrily. Hermione started downstairs and Ron followed. When they reached the kitchen Hermione started a pot of coffee and took out the cereal boxes. She got out bowls and spoons. By the time she was done getting everything out for cereal the coffee was done. She poured a cup for herself and Ron. She handed him his and thought of a cute nickname for Ron since he had one for her.

"Drink up Romeo!" She exclaimed kissing his cheek and taking the seat next to him.

"Romeo?" He questioned. Hermione realized that he didn't know who Romeo and Juliet were so she explained it.

"Oh, right. It's a muggle book, Romeo and Juliet. It's about these two people who loved each other so much that they ended up killing themselves because they couldn't be together. It's an expression people use sometimes." Hermione explained.

"Ok…Juliet." He joked. Hermione laughed and took another sip of coffee. Ginny came down 15 minutes later with a smile on her face. Ron and Hermione stood straight up and started for the stairs.

"I wouldn't bother." Ginny laughed as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Why not?" Hermione asked as they stopped.

"Harry's in there."

"What?" Ron asked in disbelief. Ginny nodded and sat down. "I'm just going to take a shower before we leave tonight!" He sighed stomping up the stairs.

"See ya Romeo." Hermione called to him. Ron smiled back down at her despite his fury. Hermione walked upstairs after him and came down a minute later with a towel and robe in her hands. She went all they way downstairs to the bathroom down there. She turned on the water determined to get at least some hot water. 5 minutes later she screamed as the warm water turned to freezing cold water. She finished rinsing the shampoo from her hair and put her robe on before storming up the stairs. She found Harry laughing into his cup of coffee. "YOU!" She yelled. Harry laughed harder. "You're going to get it later!" She yelled and then stomped up the stairs. She heard Harry laughing harder as she got to the top of the stairs. She slammed the door to her room shut and started over to her dresser mumbling not so pleasant things. She changed into a yellow short sleeve shirt with an orange sun on the front and a jean skirt. She dried her hair with her wand and let the curls down. Applying her make-up she thought about what she could ask Ron to get at the store. She hadn't exactly thought about it. As she was finishing her lip-gloss there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" She yelled. Ron walked in and eyed her suspiciously as he watched her apply another coat of lip-gloss on.

"So that's the stuff that makes your lips all sticky!" Ron said picking up the tube and looking at it.

"Why you don't like it?"

"Well it makes them look nice but it is sticky!" Hermione laughed and grabbed his face. She gave him a big sticky kiss on the cheek and he grimaced. He started to wipe it off. "Me and Harry are going to go to the store now." Ron said. Hermione finished wiping the lip-gloss off of her lips before answering.

"Yeah but isn't you going to the store without me suspicious?"

"I have and idea. Just play along." Ron started toward the door.

"Hang on!" Hermione went into the closet to take out the cake mix from the bag that the piñata was also in. The other day she had filled up the piñata with candy so they could do it after the party and because Ron was bugging her about it. She took the cake mix out of the bag and then took her keys out of her purse. She threw the keys to Ron and they started back down the stairs. When they were in the kitchen Ron looked at Hermione and Ginny giving them a look. Hermione casually slid the cake mix back on the counter when Harry wasn't looking.

"Hermione can you take me to the store so I can get some candy?" Ron asked. Everyone looked at him. Hermione took the hint.

"Now?"

"Yup!"

"Can't it wait till later?"

"No! Let's go please!" Ron stuck out his bottom lip and begged. Hermione was tempted to say yes just because of his face but remembered the plan.

"Why don't you go? You can take Harry with you so that you don't do anything stupid in the store." Ron shrugged.

"Alright. Come on Harry! Let's get going!" Harry looked to Hermione and glared at her.

"That's what you get for using up all the hot water! You can be stuck in the store with Ron for a change!" Hermione exclaimed smiling at him. Harry just stood up and grumpily started toward the door.

"See ya Juliet!" Ron kissed Hermione and followed Harry out the door. Hermione smiled at him and then turned to a confused Ginny.

"Juliet? Last time I checked your name was Hermione?"

"It's just a nickname." Hermione begun to tell her about Romeo and Juliet while they started mixing the cake. Ginny seemed very interested in this book so when they finished mixing the cake, putting the cake in the oven, and cleaning up the mess (in the wave of a wand) they went upstairs to get the book. Hermione searched through her bookcase for the book while Ginny wrapped presents. By the time Hermione had found the book through all of her hundreds Ginny had wrapped all three sets of Harry's presents. Hermione handed the book to Ginny who started reading immediately and completely absorbed herself in it. Hermione took out all of the bags out of the closet and put them on her bed. She and Ginny went down the stairs and sat in the living room waiting for the cake to be done. Hermione wanted to read her book but figured the cake would burn if her and Ginny were both absorbed in books. A half an hour later the timer dinged and Hermione took the cake out of the oven. She didn't have to let it cool because she knew a spell. She waved her wand and said the spell. The cake magically frosted it's self and wrote Happy Birthday Harry across it. She smiled at the thought of it exploding in Harry's face. Covering it she put it in the back of the fridge.

"We're back!" Ron shouted from the living room. Hermione quickly looked around making sure that there were no reminisce of the cake around. Just as Harry and Ron walked in the kitchen Hermione threw away the cake box.

"Hey!" Hermione called walking over to Ron and kissing him.

"Hey yourself!" He smiled.

"What smells so good?" Harry asked.

"I don't know it must be Ginny's new perfume." Hermione said as Ginny walked in the room reading.

"It smells like cake." Harry pointed out.

"Oh that. That's this new kitchen spray I have doesn't it smell good?" Hermione silently scolded herself for not coming up with a better lie. "So what candy did you get?"

"These." Ron threw a pack of skittles down on the table.

"Yes we spent an hour at the grocery store just to get those. Hermione what have you done to her?" Harry asked waving a hand in front of Ginny's face only to have it smacked away.

"She's just reading." Hermione said.

"But she never reads!" Harry said in awe.

"That's because muggle books are more interesting than wizard books." Ginny said not looking up from the book. Harry and Ron gaped at her in awe.

"TV?" Hermione suggested. Ron and Harry nodded and they all went into the living room. Hermione sat next to Ron. He put his arm around her and instead of reading Hermione sat in the comfort of Ron. Ginny came in the living room a few minutes later sitting next to Harry, but still reading. At three o'clock Hermione stood up. "We should get ready now. The reservation's for 5 and it takes a while to get there. The others agreed and stood up. A half an hour later Ron and Harry were back on the couch watching TV. Ron had changed into a button up blue shirt with a nice pair of jeans. Harry was wearing a white button up shirt and black jeans. It hadn't taken them long at all to get ready. Hermione and Ginny were still having problems on deciding what to wear. Their hair and make-up were done but they couldn't decide. Finally Hermione decided on a light blue spaghetti strap dress that was v-neck and it came down to just above her knees. Ginny decided on a nice white skirt that came down to her mid thigh and a pale pink tank top underneath a white shrug. Satisfied with how they looked and rushed because it was 5 minutes to four they hurried down the stairs.

"You loo-" Harry started after he saw Ginny but was cut off by Hermione.

"Out to the car now complement later!" Hermione said "accidentally" leaving her purse on the kitchen table. They all got out to the car and Hermione sat in the driver's seat and then got back out. "I forgot my purse!" She yelled and rushed back inside. Fred and George weren't there yet so she rushed upstairs and got the stuff. She placed it all on the couch. With two loud cracks Fred and George appeared. Fred was holding the case of butterbeer and George had the snitch shaped cake in his hands.

"Hello Hermione!" Fred exclaimed.

"Or is it _Mione_ now?" George joked.

"I see you're still wearing the bracelet so I take it, it is." Fred said.

"So what are we doing here _Mione_?" George asked. Hermione rolled her eyes before she answered.

"Ok, here are all of the decorations, and just make sure your done by 7, everyone will start coming about then and then we'll be back at like 7:15." Hermione told them.

"Wait so you guys get to go out and eat while we stay here and decorate?"

"How unfair!" They complained.

"There's stuff in the fridge!" Hermione said quickly grabbing her purse and leaving. Hermione took her time driving to the restaurant because they had left extra early so Fred and George could set up. They arrived at the restaurant just in time to make the reservation. They were seated at a booth Hermione and Ron on one side and Ginny and Harry on the other. Four menus sat in front of them. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione picked theirs up and started to scan through them. Ron picked his up and gave it a quizzical look. Hermione noticed this and put her own menu down. She took Ron's and opened it for him. "You look through the menu and decide what you want and then tell the waiter."

"Oh!" Ron started scanning the menu. Hermione silently laughed and picked her own menu. The waiter came back a few minutes later and they all ordered. When he left Harry looked at all of them.

"So this is all you're doing for my birthday? Nothing more?" He looked from one to the other, to the other to see if their facial expressions would give them away.

"Yeah, we already told you this was it." Ron said concentrating hard on the table.

"Yeah we're having the party the party at the Burrow so there wasn't much that we could do. So we figured that this was the least we could do for you since you are our best friend and you did save the word." Hermione smiled at him. Harry bought what they said because he smiled back at them.

"So when do you think our letters are going to come?" Harry asked.

"Probably around the end of August like always." Hermione said.

"I can't wait to go back seeing this is our last year and all. And the most normal year." Harry said. Hermione and Ron nodded their heads in agreement. Ginny however scowled.

"Lucky for you to say! I still have another year after this." Ginny pouted. The others didn't know what to say but luckily they were saved from saying anything because their drinks and appetizers arrived.

"So who do you think will be there tomorrow?" Harry asked keen on keeping conversation going.

"I guess some order members." Ron said with a full mouth. Hermione made a disgusted noise before answering.

"Yeah like Tonks, Lupin, Moody, and Kingsley all of those people. The usual." Hermione nodded.

"Do you think Dumbledore will come? " Harry asked.

"Probably." Ron answered.

"Yeah, maybe McGonagall and Hagrid will come too considering they are members of the Order." Ginny said.

"Yup." Harry said giving up his attempt on conversation because nobody else was talking. Soon after the appetizers were cleared away and their meals were brought to them along with another round of drinks. When they finished their food they paid the bill and went back out to the car. Hermione glanced at the clock it was 6:30. They had 45 minutes to get back. Hermione drove at normal speed because she didn't want to seem as if she was rushing.

"So should we watch a movie when we get back?" Hermione casually asked.

"Yeah lets." Ron said catching on. Harry shrugged and Ginny nodded. Hermione pulled into her driveway and got out of the car. They all followed and Harry meant to go around back but Hermione stopped him.

"I locked the back door so we have to go around front." Hermione said. Harry followed them around front because he was convinced that there were no more surprises. He was the first one in the door and noticed all of the lights off. He walked further in and into the living room. Lights turned on and 6 people stood in front of him.

"SURPRISE!" They called to Harry. Harry looked around in surprise. 6 of his friends stood in front of him and the room was decorated in Gryffindor colors. Something caught his eye it was a Spongebob piñata floating above everyone's head. He was about to ask what was a piñata doing there but everyone started walking up to him.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Ernie Macmillan said to him shaking his hand.

"Thanks Ernie." Harry said. Neville was there next.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Neville said smiling. Luna was right behind him. She looked as if she was accidentally showed up for the party.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Luna said dreamily. Harry nodded as Lee Jordan came up to him.

"Hi Harry how are you? Happy Birthday!" Lee said.

"Did we get you Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah you got me." Harry laughed. Fred and George came up to Hermione and Ron.

"So how did we do _Mione_?" Fred asked.

"How did that get down here?" Hermione asked staring awkwardly at the piñata.

"It was in the bags. We didn't know what it was so we just hung it up." George informed them.

"It's a piñata." Ron said. "Your supposed to hit it and then it'll break open and candy comes out."

"We can have some fun with that." Fred said with a smile on his face.

"Don't you dare!" Hermione warned.

"Relax _Mione_ enjoy the party!" George said walking towards Harry. Hermione looked at Ron and then to them. She walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Ron followed her. She opened the fridge and took the cake out. Ron came up behind her.

"What do you think they're going to do with it?" Hermione asked Ron with a worried look on her face.

"They probably won't do anything more that floating it over peoples heads or bewitching it to walk or something." Ron assured her. "They know not to get on your bad side."

"Yeah well if they call me Mione one more time they just might." Hermione started shoving the exploding candles into the cake angrily. Ron put his hand on hers to stop her.

"You're going to put your hand through the cake if you don't calm down." Ron said. She withdrew her hand and looked at him.

"Yeah sorry. I'm just frustrated I didn't want Harry to know about the party and we did a good job with that now I don't want anything to go wrong." Hermione sighed and slumped into a chair. Ron took over her job of putting the candles in the cake.

"I know but they won't do anything. If they do I'll talk to them." Ron said.

"Yeah right." Hermione laughed. "Remember in 5th year when you wouldn't talk to them about the Skiving Snackboxes?" Ron opened his mouth to speak but then closed because he wasn't sure what to say. He put the 17th candle in the cake and looked at Hermione.

"Ready to watch it blow up in his face?" She smiled and nodded. Hermione picked up the cake and Ron took two butterbeers from the case. They walked into the living room. Hermione set the cake up on the table. Everyone gathered around and Ron handed Hermione her butterbeer. Hermione lit the candles with her wand tip. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione took a few steps back.

_"__Happy Birthday to you! _

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday dear Harry! _

_Happy Birthday to you!" _They all sang. Harry blew out the candles and as soon as the last one was extinguished the candles caused the cake to blow up in Harry's face. Harry lifted his face up and it was covered in frosting as well as the front of his shirt. Everyone started laughing at his face as he wiped frosting from his glasses. Fred came over and put a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Didn't think you had it in you!" He laughed. Harry looked up at Ginny.

"Was it you who put the exploding candles in my cake?" She shook her head because she couldn't talk, she was laughing too hard. "Yeah right!" He stood up and she stopped laughing.

"No don't!" She exclaimed.

"Oh come on just one kiss!" He ran towards her.

"No!" She shrieked. He ran in front of her and stopped her. "No please!" He pushed his lips on hers and gave her a nice frosty kiss. She pulled away and kissed him back on the cheek and then licked the frosting off of her face. "We didn't do such a bad job with the cake it's actually pretty good! And besides it was Hermione who put the candles in the cake!" Everyone was laughing and now watching Hermione.

"Well then I think she deserves a hug!" He started for Hermione who screamed and ran behind Ron.

"Hey! I don't want to get that stuff on me." Ron complained.

"Yes you do!" Hermione said from behind him. "You helped put the candles in. Come on Romeo take the hit for me."

_"Scourgify!"_ Ron said pulling out his wand. Harry instantly became clean. Everyone was still laughing.

"I'll go get the real cake!" Hermione laughed. She went in the kitchen with Ron.

"You owe me one Juliet!" He laughed.

"Of course, now take the plates." She handed him a stack of paper plates and took the cake out of the freezer. They walked back into the living room and cut cake for everyone. Everyone sat on the couch and talked. Fred and George got up and walked over to the piñata. Ron saw Hermione's worried face so he got up and went after them.

"What are you doing?" He asked as they pulled the piñata down.

"Relax little bro, we're just setting up the piñata." Fred said. George put something on the piñata and then took out his wand.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Ron warned. "She's going to get really mad if you do."

"Tell _Mione_ to stop worrying." George said.

"Stop calling her that too." He lowered his voice. "You don't want to see her get mad at you trust me." He walked away and sat back down next to Hermione and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks!" She said.

"No problem." Fred and George levitated the piñata over everyone's head.

"What's that?" Ernie asked.

"I know what it is it's a –" Luna started but Hermione cut her off before they heard some ridiculous thing.

"It's a piñata." Hermione said. Most people looked confused.

"Do you hear something ticking?" Neville asked. Hermione's expression changed and she looked from the piñata to Fred and George.

"What did you do?" She shouted. Fred and George smiled.

"Why would you think we would do somethi-" But a giant boom and explosion of candy stopped them. Everyone covered their faces with their arms and candy shot out all over the place. Hermione glared at them and pulled a piece of candy out of her hair. Everyone was watching her and waiting for her reaction. She tried to be mad but she couldn't help it she started laughing. Soon everyone was joining in and laughing too. No one laughed as hard as Luna though. Ron was the only one not laughing.

"Mione, are you feeling ok?" Ron asked. He put his hand to her forehead. She laughed and pushed it away.

"I'm fine!" She laughed. Ron looked at her awkwardly.

"Maybe you should rest."

"No honestly I'm fine!"

"Do you still want me to talk to them?" Ron asked. Hermione calmed herself and stopped laughing.

"No it's fine. But if they pull anything else you can."

"Ok." Ron said unsurely. Hermione started to take pieces of candy out of Ron's hair laughing. Everyone was starting to bring over their presents now. Harry sat on the big couch next to Ginny and on the other side of them were Neville and Luna (Luna was on Neville's lap.) Ernie and Hermione sat on the small couch while Ron sat on the arm of the couch with his arm around Hermione. Fred and George sat on the floor with Lee. Harry begun to open his presents, in this order: A box of assorted Honeydukes candy from Ernie, Quidditch Through the Ages (his copy was worn) from Neville, nargle repellent from Luna and, a big box of things from the joke shop from Lee, Fred and George. He opened Ron's present and smiled, his favorite candies.

"Thanks mate!" Harry said ripping open a chocolate frog and eating it.

"No problem." Ron said. He opened Hermione's present next.

"Thanks Hermione!" He said when he saw the defense against the dark arts book.

"Your welcome!" Hermione smiled. He then found the N.E.W.T book and his smile faded.

"Those really help prepare you for N.E.W.T.s!" Ernie said. "I've read all of the ones they have my self." Ernie grinned proudly. Harry tried to smile but at the prospect of reading through the whole book he failed horribly. He then ripped the paper off of the last gift. The book fell out into his hands.

"You saw me looking at this at the Quidditch store didn't you?" Harry asked.

"Guilty!" Ginny smiled but received a kiss on the cheek. "You're hard to shop for so I wasn't sure."

"Well it's perfect!" Harry said as he started opening the box that the watch was in. "Thanks!" He exclaimed as he put the watch on his wrist. Ginny begun to help him and then he kissed her. When they didn't pull apart Ron, Fred, and George groaned.

"Well I must be going." Ernie said standing up and looking at his own watch. "It's already 11 and I have to be home about now. Happy Birthday Harry." Harry pulled away from Ginny and shook Ernie's hand. Ernie then went to Ron and Hermione. Soon after everyone followed suit. After one last "Goodbye _Mione_" from Fred and George they followed everyone else and Apparated out. Hermione started walking around picking up pieces of candy. Ron walked over to her.

"You know it would be easier if you did this-" Ron raised his wand and opened his mouth.

"Ron-" Hermione warned but it was too late.

_"Accio Candy!" _He said. All of the candy began to shoot up from the floors and couches and straight for both of them. He had realized what he had just done and went to cover Hermione. The force of the candy took them both down and they were now lying in a pile of candy. Ron took most of the hit and groaned in pain as he sat up. Hermione looked at him.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine you?"

"I'm fine."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I don't like candy too much at this moment." Hermione giggled and picked up a piece off of the floor.

"Of course you do!" She tossed him a piece of candy. Smiling he opened it and started eating.

**A/N: What did you think? Do you guys like how I explain everything that they're wearing and stuff? Is it too much. If you all don't like it I could take those parts out. Sombody mentioned it to me in a review. So please REVIEW and let me know! Love you all! -Kylie**


	14. Happy Brithday Harry

**A/N: Thank you reviewers! I love all of you soo much. You guys rock! OK for all of you who don't know this story will be 25 chapters long and then I will put up the next one when this one is over and so forth. I am soooo sooo sooo sorry to say that I will be unable to update until Thursday or Friday. I am soo busy this week. I have a bio report due and I have youth to youth meetings. I don't know if I'll get the chance anytime during the week. I am so sory if get the chane I will update sooner. Anyways on with this chapter! **

**Chapter 14- Happy Birthday Harry**

Hermione was awoken by Ginny and Ron the next morning. She looked around in surprise. In their hands they each had something that resembled a muggle popper. (Where you twist the bottom and confetti comes out.)

"What is that?" She asked sitting up and yawning.

"Popper." Ron said simply. "You twist the bottom and then confetti and fireworks come out. It also shouts Happy Birthday." Ron gave Hermione a kiss and she stood up. After pulling her hair into a messy bun Ron handed her a popper. "Ready?" Hermione and Ginny nodded. They walked into the hallway and then opened the door. Harry was sleeping soundly and lying on his stomach. The surrounded his bed and all started to twist the bottom of their poppers. Three echoes of, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Shot through the room and confetti landed everywhere on Harry. He sat up and looked at the three of them, laughing, with a death glare on his face. Fireworks were still going off above his head. His glare turned into a smile and he smiled at his friends.

"Happy birthday Harry!" Hermione said. She gave Harry a hug.

"Happy birthday mate!" Ron said.

"Happy birthday!" Ginny said giving Harry a kiss. He smiled and pulled her down on the bed next to him wrapping her in a hug.

"Thanks!" Harry said to all of them.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" Hermione wondered. Harry thought for a minute.

"Cake!" He said. Hermione looked at him like he was crazy. "Seriously!" He finished. Hermione sighed and turned to leave the room. Ron followed after her.

"Come down to breakfast in a minute." She said as they left.

"You're going to let him eat cake for breakfast?" Ron asked as they were out in the hallway.

"Yeah it's his birthday." Hermione said as she stood at the top of the stairs.

"Would you let me eat cake for my breakfast on my birthday." Hermione stopped and pretended to think for a minute.

"No." She smiled.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because your letting me make the decision for you." She laughed. He gave her a look that said, "You better run for it!" and she started down the stairs. At the bottom he caught up with her and picked her up. She screamed and he put her down but his hands were still on her waist. "Alright you can eat cake on your birthday for breakfast." She laughed.

"Thank you!" He kissed her.

"So shall we _make _breakfast?" Hermione asked as she made her way to the freezer.

"Let's." Ron took the red and gold paper plates out of the cabinet and sat four on the table. Hermione placed four slices of ice-cream cake on the plates as Harry and Ginny came down. They took their usual seats and started eating.

"So what time do we have to be at the Burrow?" Harry asked.

"12." Ron said with a full mouth.

"Ron, swallow!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron swallowed and turned to face her.

"Sorry! I forget." Hermione looked at his face and laughed.

"So we have an hour." Harry said looking at the watch on his wrist that Ginny gave him. Ron had a full mouth and opened it like he was going to speak but then saw Hermione's face. He swallowed and then took a big gulp of milk before talking.

"What are we going to do for an hour?" He asked. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and burst out laughing. Ron looked alarmed. "What?"

"Tha- that's the first time I've ever seen you talk without a full mouth while your eating." Harry laughed.

"What's wrong with that?" Ron asked as he shoved more cake in his mouth. Harry just shook his head and tried to stop laughing. He thought it was funny that Ron was listening to Hermione and had actually swallowed his food before speaking.

"How are we getting to the Burrow anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Dad's going to come pick us up. We're going by Floo powder." Ginny said.

"Oh." Hermione said. When they finished with their cake they all went upstairs to change. Hermione choose a brown tank top that had a flower design sewn into it and a pair of jean capris. She left her hair down and did her make-up (minus the lip-gloss.) Ginny finished as well. She was wearing jean shorts and a blue shirt. They went into the living room where Harry and Ron were waiting.

"Dad should be here pretty soon. You two take forever to get ready." Ron said as Hermione sat down next to him.

"Would you prefer I don't look nice for you?" Hermione asked.

"You take long just to look nice for me?" Ron asked.

"Well mostly." She said. Ron frowned. "I'm just joking and I didn't put lip-gloss on today, just for you." Ron smiled and gave her a kiss. There was a big _swoosh_ and Mr. Weasley stood in front of them. Ron and Hermione, who had separated when they heard the noise, moved farther away from one another.

"Hello!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed. He stood there with a bag of Floo Powder in his hand. "Happy birthday Harry!"

"Thanks Mr. Weasley." Harry replied. Mr. Weasley held out the bag of Floo powder.

"Ready to go?" They all nodded. "Ok, Ginny you first." Ginny took a handful of Floo Powder and stood in the fireplace.

"The Burrow!" She shouted. Green flames surrounded her and in a second she vanished.

"Ok, Hermione." Hermione stepped up and grabbed some Floo powder. She threw it down.

"The Burrow!" In a rush of green flames she was gone from her own fireplace and saw through fireplaces in other wizard homes. Finally she was at the Burrow. She stepped out of the fireplace and into the living room of the Burrow. Before she could look around Mrs. Weasley trapped her in a bone-crushing hug. Hermione was having trouble breathing when Ginny helped.

"Mum, she can't breath." Mrs. Weasley let up her grip on Hermione and looked at her.

"Fred and George have just told us. I can't believe it. Let me see." She took Hermione's wrist and looked at the bracelet. "Oh!" She cried as she pulled Hermione into another hug. There was another _swoosh _and Ron stepped through the fire coughing. Mrs. Weasley pulled him into the same hug Hermione was in.

"Mum!" He complained. Mrs. Weasley let them go and Ron looked at Hermione apologetically. Harry came through the fire in a _swoosh _so she gave him a hug.

"Happy birthday!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry said although she was squishing him. Hermione looked around and noticed that there were people there. Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, Fred, George, Hagrid, McGonagall, and Dumbledore stood there beaming at everyone. When Mrs. Weasley finally let Harry go the others came up to wish him a Happy Birthday. Ron walked over to Fred and George.

"You had to tell her?" Ron demanded.

"She would have found out eventually." Fred said with an evil smile on his face.

"Yeah we did you and _Mione_ a favor." George said with an identical smile.

"Stop calling her that!" Ron said angrily. Before they could respond he turned away. He looked for Hermione he was just about to walk over to her but noticed that Tonks was admiring the bracelet on her wrist. He saw her pink face and figured it would be more embarrassing if both of them were over there. Ginny came up behind him.

"Having fun?" She asked. Ron looked at her angrily. "Same thing me and Harry went through." She laughed. "You made it worse though." She glared and then it turned into the same smile Fred and George had. "Have fun!" She slapped him on the back and walked away. Before he could move Lupin came up behind him.

"Hello." Lupin said casually.

"Hi." Ron said. He was unsure if he was about to be questioned about Hermione.

"So you and Hermione are together?" Ron nodded and felt his face grow red. "I always thought you two would end up together. You two fought too much. So is it true what it says on the bracelet? You love her?" Ron took a gulp and nodded.

"Yes I love her." Ron said defiantly. Lupin smiled at him.

"Ron?" Ron turned to find Hermione behind him. Hermione came up next to him and put her arm through his.

"Excuse me." Lupin said smiling at them and walking away. Ron turned to Hermione and saw that her cheeks were still pink.

"I just got away from McGonagall. First it was Tonks I then narrowly escaped Kingsley but ran into McGonagall. They all said the same thing, they knew we would end up together and they asked if I really loved you."

"Yeah, same thing with Lupin. Maybe we should get ou – " Kingsley walked up to them.

"So you two are together?" Kingsley asked. Ron and Hermione politely nodded. "Do you mind if I have a look at the bracelet?" Hermione held out her wrist and he looked at it. "Wow is it true-"

"Yes we love each other. Would you excuse us?" Hermione said as politely as she could. Kingsley nodded and Hermione led Ron to the door. Just as they got to the door to outside Hagrid reached them. He was just able to fit in the room with everyone.

"Blimey I can't believe it. Ron and Hermione together after all of these years." Hermione and Ron turned around to face him. "Where are yeh going?"

"We were just going for a walk." Hermione answered. Hagrid smiled at them.

"Well don't let me keep you." Hagrid turned and left them alone. They quickly walked out of the door and into the bright sunlight.

"Maybe if we go back in a while the heat will have died down I don't think anyone else will question us. Ron nodded but he was walking somewhere. "Ron where are you going?"

"Come on." Hermione followed as they went to the broom shed.

"Ron what are we doing?" Ron went into the broom shed and came back with an old broom. "Ron?" Ron mounted the broom and turned to her.

"Coming?" He asked.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Anywhere." He smiled and she gave in. She got on the broom and it lifted off of the ground. She held onto Ron tight as they zoomed forward. They went higher and Hermione held on tighter. She glanced down and saw that the Burrow was nothing more than a spec. "Relax Hermione. You can't enjoy this unless you relax." She loosened her grip a bit and looked around she actually was having fun because she was with Ron. Ron went into a dive and Hermione gasped. He came out of it and straightened out. Hermione tried to catch her breath.

"Don't do that again!" She said in a warning voice.

"Come on Juliet live a little." He went into another dive but not as steep. He pulled out of it and they were only feet above his house. They saw Harry out front waving them down. "We'll finish later." He said as he descended and they landed in front of Harry.

"Where have you two been? Your mum made lunch and has been looking for you two. Oh and Ginny has been telling any one who wants to listen – basically everyone – how you two got together. Fred and George aren't helping much either." Harry said giving them a sympathetic look.

"I'm going to kill Ginny!" Ron exclaimed as he made to put the broom away. "And then I'm going to kill Fred and George if they hadn't have opened their big mouths then we wouldn't be in this situation." Ron said angrily as they walked toward the house. Hermione didn't say anything but she was dreading walking back into the house. As they walked into the kitchen, it fell silent and all eyes were on them. Harry hastily sat down next to Ginny while Ron took the open seat next to Kingsley and Hermione next to Ron. On the other side of Hermione was Tonks. Hermione started to eat ignoring the eyes on her. Casually the conversation started to go back. Tonks leaned closer to Hermione.

"Did you really fight some girl named Lavender for Ron? Fred and George were telling us about it." Tonks whispered to her. Hermione looked alarmed.

"No I didn't Ginny yelled at her for trying to give Ron a love potion that's it." Hermione glared over at Fred and George who were smiling innocently.

"Ron didn't really punch anybody for you?" Tonks asked with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Well he did." Hermione admitted. Hermione bent lower over her plate. On the other side of her Ron was enduring questioning himself.

"So you punched him?" Kingsley asked with interest.

"Yeah." Ron muttered. He ignored the rest of the people talking about them. He wondered why it was such a big deal. A half hour later Mrs. Weasley brought out cake and they all sang to Harry. After eating it they went into the living room and sat around talking. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were sitting on a couch.

"So you want to go out and fly?" Harry asked the other two. Ron nodded. Hermione who wasn't eager to fly again nodded as well because she wanted to get out of there.

"I've got to do something first." Ron stood up and walked over to where his father and brothers were. "So Fred, George, did you ever here back from those muggles you went out with?" Fred and George glared at Ron.

"You two went out with muggles?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Just once." Fred muttered.

"Actually it was about five times if you count the carnival and the times this week. They even used a telephone dad." Ron smiled satisfied. Mr. Weasley turned to face the twins.

"What are muggles like? Tell me exactly what you did." Ron turned away and laughed at the prospect of them trying to tell their father all they did was snog. Ron met Hermione and Harry at the door. They walked outside. Ron went over to the broom shed.

"Hermione do you want your own broom this time?" Ron asked.

"Sure." Hermione answered. Ron came out with three brooms in his hand. He handed Hermione and Harry one and then mounted his own broom. They all kicked off. Ron and Harry shot straight for the sky and Hermione slowly started up.

"Come on you can do better than that!" Ron challenged. Hermione glared but started upwards a little faster. Ron and Harry looked at each other before zooming down after her. They both met up with her halfway from where they were to the ground. "Hey Mione! Your it!" Ron tagged her and then moved upward. Hermione moved her hand out and tagged Harry.

"Your it Harry!" Hermione shouted as she ascended after Ron. Harry followed them both but went for Ron. Harry was right in front of him and Ron wasn't sure if he should move right or left. Harry feinted to the right and as Ron went left he followed him. He tagged Ron's arm and started off backwards. Ron followed him and just got his back. Harry started to descend at a rapid pace. Hermione moved out of the way just in time so she wouldn't be crashed into by Harry but not fast enough to not be tagged. She started upward at Ron and Harry went up slowly following her. Before Harry knew it Hermione had tagged him and Ron and Hermione moved out of the way. Harry sped off fast toward Ron. He managed to tag Ron's foot. Ron sped up to Hermione She moved out of the way. Ron reached out to tag her and she moved so she wouldn't get tagged but wasn't holding on tight enough and slipped off of her broom. She screamed as she started falling. Ron and Harry both flew straight toward her.

"Hermione!" They both shouted. Ron and Harry reached her just in time and they were about twenty feet from the ground. Ron caught her and she wrapped her arms around his neck scared to death.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked breathlessly as they started to fly to the ground.

"I – I think so." Hermione said. Her face had traces of tears and was completely pale; she was still clutching Ron for her life. They got to the ground and landed next to Hermione's broom. She still wouldn't let go of Ron as they got off of their brooms. Ron picked her up and Harry picked up the three broomsticks. They walked over to the broom shed and Harry put them away. Ron started toward the door and Hermione moved in his hands. "I think I could walk now." She said quietly. He set her down but still held onto her hand and they walked through the door. All three of them sat down on a couch. Ginny, Fred and George came over to them. At first Fred and George glared but then they saw Hermione's face and it became concerned.

"What happened?" George asked. Hermione didn't say anything so Ron answered for her.

"She fell off of the broom." Ron said. The others gasped.

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked. Hermione just shrugged. She was still a little shaken from before.

"How?" Fred asked.

"We were playing tag and she moved so Ron couldn't tag her but didn't have a good grip on it so she fell and then Ron and I both dived for her and Ron caught her." Harry told them. Ginny sat down in between Harry and Hermione and put an arm around her. Harry looked at his watch it was already 5:30. "You know we should probably get going now." Harry said standing up. The others stood up too.

"We'll go too. We have to use the telephone and we want to make sure Hermione's ok." Fred said. Ron walked over to his mother and told her what happened.

"Oh, Hermione dear are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley put a hand to her forehead to check her temperature.

"I'm fine. I think I just need to rest." Hermione said. Mrs. Weasley hugged her and then moved over to the others. After they said goodbye to everyone and Harry had his bag of gifts they made their way to the fireplace.

"We'll Apparate and see you there." George said and with two loud cracks they were gone.

"I think I'll Apparate too." Hermione was gone in a crack followed by Ron. Harry and Ginny flooed back to Hermione's and found Fred and George on the couch eating left over cake.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Hermione said she wanted to lay down so she and Ron went upstairs." Fred told them. Upstairs Ron was trying to make Hermione as comfortable as possible.

"Are you sure your fine. You don't need anything?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Hermione answered.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Hermione nodded. She moved over and he lay down next to her. She moved closer so she was in his arms and closed her eyes. Ron was unaware of closing his eyes but he did and fell asleep right next to her.

**A/N: So did you like it? Again I am super sorry that I will not be able to update untill Thursday or Friday! Please forgive me! I love you all and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Let it Rain

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! I plan on having all of this up by at least October 18th. Sry it's taking soo long! I promise that I will update ASAP if you all review! So on with the chapter and please review! I love you all! **

**Chapter 15- Let it Rain**

Hermione awoke to the bright sunlight shinning through the window in her room. She moved a little and noticed Ron next to her. Ron had his arms around her and felt her move. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Morning Romeo." Hermione said.

"Morning." Ron yawned. "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah much better. I just don't think I'll be flying any time soon though." Ron smiled.

"What's for breakfast?" Ron asked with a loving smile.

"What would you like?" She asked.

"French toast and eggs and sausages." He replied. She smiled.

"All right let's go. I'll make you breakfast." She said. They both walked downstairs hand in hand. Ron sat down at the table and Hermione begun to make coffee.

"Where do you think the others are?" Ron wondered. Hermione walked over to the door and pulled it open. There were sounds of three people snoring loud and heavy breathing of another.

"Yeah, I thought Fred and George would be here too." Hermione said. She went over to the fridge and took out the stuff to make French toast, eggs, and sausages. Hermione poured Ron a cup of coffee and then started back on breakfast. Ron took a sip of coffee.

"So what are we doing today?" Ron asked.

"Whatever you want. I don't have a schedule any more." Hermione started mixing eggs and putting the sausages on the frying pan.

"Doesn't matter." Ron said.

"We'll find something to do." Hermione answered. When breakfast was cooked Hermione and Ron brought it all into the dinning room because there were more seats in there. Ron sat at the table while Hermione went to go wake the others. "Breakfast is ready!" Hermione shouted at the top of the stairs. She could hear moving down there so she went back into the dinning room with Ron. Soon they were joined by Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George.

"Who made breakfast?" Fred asked taking a seat.

"Hermione." Ron answered as he piled food onto his plate.

"Did you use magic?" George asked. He started eating.

"Nope." Hermione answered. They all ate the breakfast and after complementing Hermione on it dozens of times an owl was at the window.

"Not again!" George complained.

"That's the third time this week." Fred said. He went over to the window and opened it. As the letter came off of the owls leg it flew directly back out. Fred sat back down and ripped the letter opened. He groaned loudly and tossed it to George who reacted the same.

"Now we're short staff." George complained. They looked at each other and smiled before looking at Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny.

"Would you four fancy helping us out today?" Fred wondered. The four exchanged looks and then looked at Fred and George's desperate faces.

"Sure."

"I guess."

"Why not."

"How can I get there I can't Apparate?"

"Well the fireplace is still connected to the Floo network so we'll bring over some Floo powder and you can Floo to the Leaky Cauldron." George said.

"Actually dad left some here I think." Ginny said.

"Ok, well then we'll see you in a half hour for work." Fred smiled.

"Thanks again for breakfast." George said. In two loud cracks they were gone. Harry and Ginny offered to clean up so Ron and Hermione went to get dressed. Hermione took out a dark blue short sleeve shirt from the drawer and a pair of capris. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and started her make-up. Ginny came through the door a minute later. Hermione slipped her feet into a pair of flip-flops and left Ginny to get changed. When she went into the living room Harry and Ron were dressed and watching TV.

"What are you going to do when we go back to Hogwarts and you can't watch TV any more?" Hermione asked as she sat next to Ron.

"Can we bring it with us?" Ron asked. Harry looked at her agreeing with Ron.

"I swear one of these days I am going to force you two to read _Hogwarts A History_ and you would know that muggle things don't work on Hogwarts grounds as I've told you before." Hermione sighed.

"Oh yeah." Ron said disappointed.

"Are you two Apparating there or going by Floo." Harry asked.

"Apparating."

"What she said."

"I think I'm going to Apparate too." Harry said as Ginny came down.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yup. See you there Gin." With three cracks they were gone leaving Ginny alone. She angrily grabbed the last of the Floo powder and went to the Leaky Cauldron. When she got there they all went to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. The store was just about to open and there were only 3 other people there. Fred, George, and Lee.

"Ok. Ron and Hermione you two handle the front counter, Harry and Ginny you two can go in the back and sort through the stuff back there, and George, Lee and I will walk around and help customers. Ok people get to work." Fred instructed. Ron and Hermione went around the counter while Harry and Ginny went into the back to sort. George went to open up the store. Soon people started filling in and looking around. Hermione and Ron were at either ends of the counter. Soon people came up to pay. They put their stuff on the counter and the wizard cash register told them how much to pay before opening. Hermione and Ron took the money and put it in the cash register. They were working for an hour when there was commotion by one of the shelves. Everyone looked. Fred had Seamus by the back of his shirt and was walking him to the door. George came over and held the door open.

"What is your problem?" Seamus asked. .

"Stay out and don't come back unless you want me to make your eyes match." George shouted.

"I don't want to hear that you talked to my brother or Hermione again or you'll have us to answer to us." Fred yelled and tossed Seamus out the door. They let the door close and continued to help the customers as if nothing happened. Hermione and Ron laughed as they went back to ringing up the customers. At 1 Fred and George let them off for an hour so they could have lunch. Hermione and Ron walked out onto Diagon Alley. Harry and Ginny already had their lunch break. They were going to go onto the muggle street and have lunch but they ran into Seamus in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

"So Ron, can't fight yourself? You have to have your brothers do it for you?" Seamus taunted.

"As I recall it Seamus, I didn't need my brothers there when I gave you that black eye so what makes you think I need them here now?" Seamus's face fell and he started to take out his wand.

"Your going to wish you never messed with me Weasley." Seamus said.

"Oh I'm so scared." Ron said in a mock scared voice. Ron took out his own wand and looked at Seamus.

"Ron-" Hermione started but she backed up when Seamus sent a curse at Ron. Ron deflected it with the disarming charm and Seamus's wand flew out of his hand.

"Your not worth it Finnegan." Ron said as he took Hermione's hand and led her to the Leaky Cauldron. Once they got onto the street and headed for a Wendy's for lunch Hermione turned to Ron.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled.

"For what?" Ron asked.

"For not fighting him. He isn't worth it."

"Oh well your welcome." Ron said. They went into Wendy's and ate. Hermione looked at her watch as they left the fast food restaurant.

"You know we still have a half hour. Do you want to walk around for a bit?"

"Yeah." They started down the street looking at all of the shops. "So I was thinking maybe sometime this week you and I could go out to eat. You know just us kind of like a real date." Ron asked with a blush creeping on his face. Hermione blushed and nodded.

"Ok. That sounds like fun." Ron smiled back at her.

"Is tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah that sounds good."

"We should probably head back now." Ron said and they turned around and walked back. On the way back to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes they past Seamus who walked away as quickly as possible.

"Get back to work. Your 5 minutes late. You can take over Harry and Ginny's job." George said as he ushered them to the back. Hermione and Ron sat down in front of boxes and started to sort through the working stuff and the non working stuff.

"So when we go back to Hogwarts who do you think will make Head Boy?" Ron asked trying to make conversation.

"Probably Ernie or Malfoy. I hope it's not Malfoy though. Considering what he does when he's a prefect."

"I hope it's not Malfoy for your sake, you would have to deal with him since your going to be Head Girl." Ron said.

"Really you think I could be." Hermione asked blushing.

"Hermione, it's like you were born to be Head Girl. You have perfect grades and you're the most responsible person I know." Hermione blushed and smiled down at what she was looking at. Ron smiled at her reaction and continued to sort. After and hour of sorting they finally finished through all of the boxes. They went to Fred and George to find out what to do next.

"Just walk around and help people." George told them. They started to wander around and eventually got separated through the crowd. Hermione was walking around when she noticed a familiar person looking through the love potions. Lavender and Parvati were searching through all of them.

"Don't you think that you've done enough damage with those?" Hermione asked. Lavender turned around and looked startled but when she saw Hermione the look changed to one of deepest disgust.

"Oh it's you." Lavender said nastily.

"Yes it's me and you shouldn't be in here." Hermione said.

"Why not?" Lavender demanded.

"One, because Ron is mine so I would put down all of those love potions because you don't want to try that again and two, because your not aloud in this store any more." Hermione replied.

"Who says I'm not aloud in this store any more?" Lavender pulled out her wand and held it up to Hermione.

"We do." Fred and George came over.

"So if you don't get out now I'll be forced to throw you out." Lavender put her wand away and threw a nasty look at Hermione, Fred, and George before walking to the door with Parvati behind her. She took one last look back. Hermione waved to her and then continued walking around the store. At 5 o'clock the store closed and everyone one was gone.

"Thanks for helping." George said as he, Fred and Lee counted the money.

"No problem see you later." All four of them walked out of the shop and onto Diagon Alley. They ran into Angelina on the way out. She didn't notice them because she was walking into the joke shop looking deep in thought. They all stood at the window and watched. Angelina was talking to Fred. George and Lee were watching from the back. Angelina stopped talking and Fred looked at her. He then said words that they couldn't hear. She brought her lips to his while Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny smiled at each other.

"About time that happened." Ginny said as they walked back up the street and went back to Hermione's.

"I'm hungry." Ron said as they arrived at Hermione's.

"When aren't you?" Harry, Hermione, and Ginny asked at the same time.

"What's for dinner?" Ron asked ignoring them.

"I'll find something to make." Hermione opened the fridge and started searching for food. "Actually let's just get pizza." Hermione took her keys from off of the counter and started out for the car. The others followed her out to the car and she started driving. Hermione realized that the music wasn't on so she turned up the volume. Beverly Hills came on again. Ron and Hermione started singing. Soon Ginny and Harry were singing as well. By the time they reached the pizza place the song ended and they were all laughing. They went into the pizza place and sat down at the booth. Hermione ordered the same kind of pizza that they normally get.

"So what's Fred going to do about that muggle he's been dating?" Ron asked.

"Oh, he broke up with her on the phone last night. Harry and I heard. He said he loved someone else and she yelled at him really loud. Swearing and screaming." Ginny said.

"Were you listening on the other phone?" Hermione asked.

"No." Ginny said guiltily. Hermione looked at her with her eyebrows raised. "Well maybe." Ginny said red in the face.

"What about George?" Ron asked.

"He just made another date." Harry said.

"Is he desperate or what?" Ron wondered as the pizza came. Everyone else shrugged. After they finished the pizza Hermione drove back to her house. Harry and Ginny got out.

"Ron do you want to go walk on the beach and see the sunset?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." They told Harry and Ginny that they would be right back. Hermione drove to the beach and they got out of the car. They made it just in time. They laid back on the sand and watched all of the color fade from the sky. As the stars appeared in the sky Hermione sat up. Taking Ron's hand they started to walk along the beach. "So what do you think this years going to be like? You-Know-Who is dead for good, and nobody is talking to us."

"I think it will be great because I'm with you." She happily kissed him. He stopped and kissed her back. They fell back on the sand and she laughed. He looked at her and saw how beautiful she looked laughing. He smiled.

"I love you Hermione." He said.

"I love you too Ron." She leaned on him and kissed him. He felt a few drops of water on his head but ignored them assuming that they were from the waves, despite the fact that they were too far from the water to get wet by it. Soon the drops were more frequent and couldn't be ignored. She pulled away as the rain started to come down harder. "We better go." She said with a frown.

"Why?" He wondered.

"Because it's raining." She laughed.

"Let it rain." He whispered as he pulled her back to his face. She smiled. When they were completely drenched and freezing they went back to the car.

**A/N: What do you think? Reveiw and I will update! The next chapter is called, Sick. So please review and I will update! -Kylie**


	16. Sick

**A/N: Another chapter yay! Thank you for the reviews but the faster I get them the faster I could update! And to Anubee****: Yes I do like the song very much but it's like their song so that's why I keep putting it in! So I gotta hurry up with this because the season premire of Charmed is on soon so please R&R! Love y'all!  
**

**Chapter 16- Sick **

For once Hermione was the last one awake. She realized this because Ron wasn't next to her. They all let her sleep in. It was 12 when she looked at the clock. She sat up and felt her head throbbing. She moaned and got out of bed. She was cold so she took a hoodie of Ron's and put it on before tied her hair up. She walked down stairs and found everyone on the couch. Ron was wearing his pajamas too and he had a sweatshirt on. From the look on his face Hermione could tell that he didn't feel well either. He had a cup in his hands and was grimacing as he drank it. Ginny and Harry were on the small couch away from Ron. Ginny left the room when Hermione sat down. Ginny came back a few minutes later with a cup of tea.

"Thanks." Hermione sneezed. Ginny nodded and sat back down.

"I'm starting to think that I wasn't such a smart idea to have _let it rain_." Ron muttered to Hermione before he started coughing.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Hermione said as she took a sip of her tea. She almost spit it out but managed to swallow it. "What is this stuff?" She asked with a grimace on her face.

"My mum makes it when we get sick. It really does help though." Ginny told her. Ron nodded in agreement. Hermione held her nose and started drinking. When she finished it she placed her cup on the table in front of her. She felt a little bit better but not completely. She leaned her head back on the couch and coughed. "Do you want anything to eat?" Ginny asked Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah." Ron said and Hermione nodded.

"Ok, I'll make soup then. Harry, come help me." Harry stood up and followed Ginny into the kitchen. Hermione pulled the blanket from the back of the couch off and covered herself and Ron with it. She was just about to lean her head on Ron's shoulder when they sneezed at the same time. They both laughed but then stopped because it made their headaches worse. She groaned and leaned on his shoulder. He put an arm around her and they watched Spongebob. Ginny and Harry came back a while later with a tray of chicken noodle soup, more tea, water and, some muggle medicine. They also had another blanket. "I'm not sure what these medicines do but Harry said they're enough and I brought more of the tea."

"Thanks mum." Hermione joked. They were covered with another blanket and handed their medicine. Ron looked at the two pills in his hand.

"Are these safe?" He asked Harry. Harry laughed.

"No they're poison. I thought I'd try and kill you because I was bored." Harry said sarcastically.

"Oh, that was nice of you." Ron said. "Am I supposed to chew them?"

"No you swallow them with water." Hermione told her demonstrating how to take the medicine.

"Oh…k" Ron did the same. "I don't feel any better."

"It takes a while but you should feel a bit better soon." Harry said.

"That doesn't help me now." He complained. Ginny handed him his soup and he started eating it. "This tastes the same as mum makes."

"Well I did use the same recipe." Ginny said as she handed Hermione soup. Hermione started eating too. She noticed that it didn't taste like the tea, it was good. When they finished with their tea and soup Ginny and Harry cleared the bowls away. Hermione rested her head on the back of the couch and Ron's head was resting on Hermione's shoulder. She noticed that he had fallen asleep. She kissed his forehead and looked back at the television.

"So tell us again, Hermione, how you two ended up in the rain." Harry said with an evil smile on his face.

"We got stuck in it." Hermione lied.

"It wasn't raining that hard. You had to have been in the rain for a while to get sick like this." Harry said. Hermione blushed a crimson color.

"We went to see the sunset on the beach and then we kind of ignored the fact that it was raining." Hermione said quietly. Harry started laughing. Ginny thought for a moment before realizing it. She began laughing too. "It's not that funny." Hermione frowned.

"Yes it is." Harry laughed. "You two were snogging at the beach and it started raining so you got sick." Ginny had tears in her eyes as Harry spoke.

"If you don't shut up I just might start coughing on you and then we'll see who's laughing." Harry buried his face in a pillow and laughed while Hermione scowled at him. She might have laughed if her head didn't hurt too much. When Harry finally got his laughing under control he looked up and started smiling. He opened his mouth to speak but Hermione cut him off. "Don't you dare say anything about it."

"I wasn't going to." He said.

"Well then what were you going to say?" Hermione snapped. Harry thought for a moment.

"I was just wondering if you felt any better?" Harry asked.

"Yeah sure." She replied. "You know you two don't have to stay. You can go swimming or something."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah we're fine, I think I'm just going to rest." Hermione replied. Harry and Ginny both stood up.

"Well we'll be outside if you need us." Ginny said.

"If I were you I wouldn't snog until you feel better. It might make you sicker." Harry laughed. Hermione looked around for something to throw at him and all she saw was the remote. She took it and chucked it at him. He ducked and it hit the wall. The remote broke into pieces and there was a mark on the wall. She frowned.

"Uh, do you think that maybe you could get your wand and fix that for me?" Hermione asked in an "I'm sorry" voice.

"You try and kill me and now you want me to fix it." Harry questioned.

"Please!" She begged. Harry sighed.

"Alright but next time you want a favor don't try and kill me first." He went upstairs after Ginny. A few minutes later they came down in their bathing suits. Harry had his wand in his hand and fixed the remote. He tossed it back to Hermione who caught it.

"Thanks." She said.

"Right." Harry replied. They left the house and Hermione looked over at Ron. He looked uncomfortable. Hermione moved over and then moved him so he was lying down. She fixed the covers and then lay down next to him. She then picked up the fixed remote and started flipping through the channels. She couldn't find anything to watch. She felt Ron stirring next to her.

"Morning sunshine!" She said in a sarcastic cheeful voice.

"Mm yeah." He said obviously still tired.

"Feel any better?"

"Not too much you?"

"Same." Ron sat up and noticed the wall.

"What happened?"

"I threw the remote at Harry and he ducked." Hermione explained.

"Why?"

"He asked how we ended up sick and then he started laughing. He said that we shouldn't snog until we felt better because we might get sicker."

"Oh." Ron said. He started coughing.

"So I take it we're going out another night?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I guess." Ron said with a frown. Hermione could tell he was disappointed.

"Maybe if we both feel better later we can still go out." She suggested hopefully.

"Yeah." Ron said with a little hope. He lay back down and stared at the television. The next thing Hermione knew Ron was snoring. She smiled over at him and pulled the covers up around him. She turned back to the TV and soon fell asleep herself. When she woke up a few hours later. Ron was still asleep and Harry and Ginny had not come back in yet. She felt much better but she still had a headache. Hermione sat up and looked at Ron. He had really wanted to go out tonight. Despite her headache she stood up and went into the kitchen. Sneezing, she pulled out the phone book and looked for the restaurant number. She picked up the phone and dialed the number. After she ordered all of the food and told them to deliver it she went into the dinning room and set the table with the good plates. Then she set candles on the table. After she made sure everything was perfect in the dinning room she went out back. Harry and Ginny were lying on the lawn chairs and tanning although the sun wasn't too bright. Hermione walked in between them.

"Hey if you two do me a favor I promise I won't try and kill you." Harry sat up and looked at her.

"I don't know if I can trust you. That remote nearly took my head off." Harry said.

"Please. It's not for me it's for Ron." Hermione said.

"What can we do?" Ginny asked.

"Well Ron and I were supposed to go out tonight but since we're sick we kind of can't. Ron really wanted to and everything so I set the table and everything like ordering the food, so I was wondering if maybe you two could like go and get some ice-cream and possibly leave us alone for an hour." Hermione looked hopeful. Harry sighed and nodded.

"Yeah sure." Ginny smiled. "Come on Harry let's get going." They both got up and went into the house. Hermione smiled satisfied. Then she felt her headache and frowned. She went into the kitchen and got some more medicine. After swallowing them she went up to her room. Ginny was getting ready to go out and get ice cream with Harry. Hermione ignored the splitting pain in her head and sat at her vanity. She sneezed and picked up her brush. She brushed through her hair and put it back in a ponytail.

"So how do we get there?" Ginny asked.

"Just take a left out on the street and walk down for a few minutes until you reach the ice cream place. You know what, why don't you take this my phone number is programmed into it so if you need me just call." Hermione handed Ginny her cell phone.

"Thanks. Have fun." Ginny was about to hug Hermione but remembered that she was sick, so she said goodbye and left. Hermione made sure her hair was fine and sneezed again. She walked out into the hallway and down stairs. Harry and Ginny were leaving through the front door as she came into the living room. She took a look at Ron's face and realized what she forgot. She went into the kitchen and took the bowl of candy off of the kitchen table and transferred it to the dinning room table by Ron's seat. As she was double checking to make sure that she had everything the doorbell rang. She took the money off the counter and hurried to the door. She paid for all of the food and brought it back to the dinning room. Hermione ordered the food from an Italian restaurant so she set the pasta and other food onto the table. She threw the bags away and went into the living room to get Ron but didn't see him there. She walked into the dinning room and still didn't see him. After not finding him in the kitchen she called out his name.

"Ron?"

"Mione?" She heard his voice in the living room. She went into the living room and saw him standing there. "What are we doing?" Ron asked. "Where's Harry and Ginny?"

"Come on. We're having dinner. We can't go out because we're sick so I ordered food and brought it to us. Harry and Ginny agreed to go out for an hour." She took his hand and led him into the dinning room. He smiled at everything.

"You did all of this?" He asked.

"Yup! What do you think?"

"Like I said you never cease to amaze me." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she led him to his seat. They sat down and Ron noticed the candy. He smiled at her again.

"So are you feeling any better?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah much better." Ron answered but then he turned his head and sneezed. "Like I said much better." Hermione laughed again. "Are you feeling any better."

"A bit but I've still got a headache." Hermione answered. Ron nodded.

"Yeah sorry about that."

"It wasn't your entire fault. I stayed out in the rain too."

"True, but we'll be better tomorrow. I've never been sick more than a day in my life. My mum always made that tea stuff."

"Good." They finished eating but were too tired to clean up. They went into the living room. Ron lay with his head on the arm of the couch and Hermione laid on him with her head resting on his chest. They were asleep within minutes. Ginny and Harry came back a half hour later. They walked into the dinning room first and saw the mess then into the living room and noticed them sleeping.

"You know if they weren't sick I'd wake them up and make them clean up that mess." Ginny exclaimed angrily as she walked into the dinning room. Harry laughed at her. "What?" She snapped.

"You remind me of your mum sometimes." Harry said. Ginny scowled at him and begun to clean up the mess. After a minute she turned angrily to face him.

"I love my mum and all but I don't want to be her. I'm a different person than her. I know that you love to be compared to your dad and all but not everybody wants to be their parents." Harry sighed and sat down in a chair.

"I kind of know what you mean. I've never met my dad so I don't know what he was like. Sirius and Lupin told me about him so I thought it was a good thing. Then in 5th year when I had to take Occulemy Snape left and the pensive was kind of out so I looked in it…" Harry told her everything he had seen in the pensive and about his father and what Sirius and Lupin told him. "…I've never told anybody though." He finished.

"Well I won't tell anybody either but you know it's like Sirius and Lupin said, they were 15. I know your dad was a good person all around because you wouldn't be if he and your mum weren't. I've heard it too." She stood up and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry about before. I didn't know it bothered you."

"It's ok. I guess it is true though. Sometimes I do act like her but I can't help it, I am her daughter." Harry laughed and pulled her down on top of his lap. He kissed her and she dropped all of the stuff she had been cleaning and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry was feeling something new, he had been able to tell Ginny something that he had kept from his closest friends and not just because Snape told him not to.

**A/N: Ooooo could it possibly be love? I just had to add that little Harry/Ginny bit in. So please review and tell me what you think of this. The faster you reveiw the faster I will update! I'm working on the next one! So I gotta go because Charmed is about on! -Kylie**


	17. Ferry Rides

**A/N: Hey! Thank you reviewers! Well I was gonna post yesterday but I didn't have too many reviews but her is my update now! Yay! So on with the chapter! **

Chapter 17- Ferry Rides

The first thing Ron noticed when he woke up was that he felt completely better. He turned his head and looked at the clock on the TV. Again they had slept late it was 11:30. Ron saw Ginny on the other couch. There was two cups of coffee in front of her. Harry came out of the kitchen and sat down next to her. He started laughing when he saw Ron.

"Feel any better?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Ron answered.

"Well that'll teach you a lesson next time you want to snog in the rain." Harry laughed. Ron glared at him.

"Isn't that old?"

"No, it gets funnier every time." Ron looked around for something to throw and saw the remote on the table in front of him. He tried to reach for it but couldn't move without bothering Hermione. Harry was now laughing harder. Ron ignored him and settled back on the couch. Hermione shifted in his arms and opened her eyes.

"Morning." She said sleepily.

"Mornin'." Ron replied. Harry opened his mouth to speak.

"Shut up!" Ron and Hermione said together. Harry looked taken aback.

"I was just going to say good morning." Ron and Hermione glared at him before sitting up.

"You two fell asleep early. When we got home you were out cold and we had to clean up your mess." Ginny said.

"Sorry about that." Hermione apologized.

"Yeah we had a headache." Ron said. Again Harry opened his mouth but all three of them cut him off.

"Shut up!" They exclaimed. Harry closed his mouth but sniggered slightly.

"What do we want to do today?" Hermione yawned.

"I don't know." Ginny replied. Harry and Ron shrugged.

"Well we could either swim or maybe go to the beach again. I don't know what you want to do. Or maybe we could take a ferry ride. That would be fun." Hermione suggested.

"A what?" Ron and Ginny asked together.

"A ferry. It's a boat ride. It takes you over to the other side of the water and back. There are some nice restaurants on the other side of the water too and we can walk around and stuff. I whish I didn't throw out that schedule. I guess I could make a new one." Hermione replied quickly. Ron looked to Harry for an answer.

"I don't get it." Ron said.

"You'll see." Harry said. They all went upstairs to get changed. Hermione and Ginny went into their room and started to rummage through clothes. Ginny had chosen a white tank top with a beaded yellow flowed design and a black skirt. Hermione decided on wearing a cherry colored cami and jean skirt. She clipped her hair half up and fixed her make-up. They met Harry and Ron in the kitchen. Harry opened his mouth to speak again but received similar reactions.

"I swear I will jinx your mouth shut if you say another word about it." Hermione warned holding her wand in front of his face.

"I was just going to ask if we were leaving now." Harry said. "Am I not aloud to talk anymore?" Hermione and Ron ignored him and walked out through the back door. The ferry would leave at one and it was around twelve now. They reached the port at around 12:30 so they had time to look around. Ron's eyes grew as big as galleons when he saw the giant ferry as they were walking inside of the building. The ferry had four floors including the roof and plenty of outside seating and windows to look out of from the inside. There was a tall building next to it where there was a gift shop and place to pay for tickets. Hermione smiled at the reaction on his face. They paid for their tickets and stopped at the gift shop. Ron and Ginny looked around at everything in the gift shop. They both decided the to get their father a toy boat that he might find interesting. Harry bought something too but Hermione didn't get to see what it was. When they were done in the gift shop, it was around 12:45 so they got in line to board the boat along with everyone else.

"Is there food on this thing." Ron asked in a desperate tone. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes there is. Do you think I would let you starve?" Hermione replied. Ron smiled and they walked onto the boat. The first thing they did was walk over to the edge of the ferry and looked down at the water. Ginny and Ron nervously hung back as if they were afraid they would fall in. "Your not going to fall in. Look it's starting to pull away from the dock." Ginny and Ron timidly walked over to the edge. Harry put his arms around Ginny and stood behind her. They watched as the dock became smaller and smaller. "So shall we get something to eat and then maybe we could walk around the boat or something?" Hermione suggested.

"Sure." Ginny and Harry said.

"Well let's hurry, I'm starving!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione again rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm.

"C'mon, it's this way." She led them into a door on the boat. Harry and Ginny followed as well and Hermione led them through a sitting area where there were chairs along the windows in the boat and in between walkways. She brought them down a flight of stairs and to a food court. They all got in line and ordered food. They sat at the booth and started eating. By the time they were done eating Harry and Ginny decided that they were going to go sit outside. They left Hermione and Ron.

"What should we do?" Ron asked.

"Wanna just walk around outside on the deck."

"Sure." Hermione led him out of a door and they were out on the deck. Wind started to blow. Hermione took the clip out of her hair and fixed it so it had all of her hair in it and it wouldn't fly all over the place. She interlaced her fingers with Ron's. "So are we going to that restaurant tonight. You know just the two of us?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. So it counts as our first official date right?"

"Second!"

"Second?"

"Yeah yesterday was the first." They smiled at each other.

"So have you thought much about what you want to be when you get out of Hogwarts? Are you still going to be an Auror?"

"Well I don't know. Harry and I were talking about it the other day. He's not sure either. Now that You-Know-Who is gone I think the idea of being an Auror isn't as fascinating. I'm not exactly sure."

"Well you have plenty of time this year to decide."

"Yeah that's true. So what about you are you going to expand on _spew_?"

"It's S.P.E.W Ron! And I don't think I'm going do so much more about it. I can't even get you and Harry to care-"

"Hermione, you know I love you, I would do anything for you and Harry and I are your best friends but we really could care less about the house elves and how they're treated." Hermione frowned and looked a little disappointed. "So what are you going to do if your not doing that?" Ron said quickly so the subject would change. Hermione looked sheepish and had a little bit of a blush in her cheeks.

"Well I kind of wanted to own my own book store. I know it's stupid, but I always wanted to do that." Hermione said quietly. She looked away from Ron, as they stopped by the railing, and into the water.

"I don't think that's stupid. Mione, you love books and owning your own bookstore would be perfect for you. Where would you put it Diagon Alley?" Hermione looked less pink and smiled up at Ron.

"Well no because there's Flourish and Blott's there but maybe in Hogsmede." **(A/N: Forgive me if there is a bookstore in Hogsmede . If so just pretend that there isn't:) **

"That's a brilliant idea. You could do that!"

"You really think so."

"Mione, you could do anything. You could probably write your own book on the unfairness of how house elves are treated." Hermione's smile grew bigger and she kissed Ron on the cheek.

"You know that idea isn't half bad."

"Really? _Not Half Bad_!" Ron smiled triumphantly. They continued walking along the side of the boat. When they had walked around the floor they were on twice they started up the stairs and started to walk around the next floor. "So you're really going to write a book on the mistreating of house elves?"

"Something like that." Hermione smiled.

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh, you'll see." Ron smirked. She always did this and never told anyone what she was up to. So Ron didn't bother trying to get it out of her. "So what about the Quidditch team this year? Katie is leaving so you'll need a new chaser right? Is Harry going to stick with the rest of the team?" Ron was shocked that Hermione was talking about Quidditch when she didn't even like it.

"Well the rest of the team is staying but yeah we're going to need a new chaser. I guess it'll be Dean Thomas because he would have made the team if Ginny, Katie, or Demelza hadn't made chasers." Ron said.

"Oh." Hermione responded.

"So why do you want to talk about Quidditch? You hate it."

"I don't _hate_ it! But I thought that since we were on the topic of next year that I would bring up Quidditch."

"Right, you don't hate it." Ron laughed.

"I don't. I just don't understand it." Ron laughed again.

"Really, something that you don't understand? Why Hermione I'm shocked." Ron said and put a hand on his chest. Hermione slapped his arm.

"Well at least I understand important things." Hermione said.

"Yeah, you got me there." Hermione laughed and pulled Ron onto a chair next to her. They sat down and stared out into the water. "So I take it your excited for N.E.W.Ts?"

"Of course! You know me better than that." Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, true. I wish I could say the same."

"You know maybe if you pay attention-"

"If I promise to try and pay attention this year can we change the topic?"

"I suppose. What do you want to change the topic to?"

"Oh, I don't know… anything." He moved closer.

"Would anything be this?" She met her lips with his.

"Could be." He kissed her again. After a few minutes on "the new topic" they got up and started to walk around the floor again. After reaching the top of the ferry and enjoying the scenery, they started to look for Harry and Ginny because the ferry was reaching the other dock now. Hermione and Ron started by retracing their steps and walking down the flights of stairs but they were nowhere to be seen, they wandered inside although they still couldn't find them. "Where do you reckon they are?" Ron asked as they walked around the outside of the first floor for the millionth time. They stopped in front of a door and Hermione's face fell.

"Exactly where they shouldn't be." Hermione pointed to the door. Ron looked at it. The door read: _No Passengers Aloud_. He turned to Hermione hopefully.

"Maybe they're looking for us and we keep missing them." He suggested hopefully. Hermione made a disbelieving noise as the door opened and who should walk out but Harry and Ginny. They froze when they saw them and Ginny put her hand behind her back. Ron stared open mouthed and Hermione looked at them disapprovingly. Ginny opened her mouth to speak but Harry beat her to it.

"If you don't say anything about this I won't say a word about you two and the other night again." Harry bargained he defiantly didn't want to tell Ron what had just happened. Hermione looked at him like she wasn't sure what to say and Ginny looked at Ron and Hermione hopeful, she wasn't sure that Ron wanted to know what happened. Hermione looked to Ron.

"A-Alright." Ron said meekly. Hermione didn't argue or say anything. They all went to the other side of the ferry, not saying a word, to watch it dock. Soon the ferry stopped and they followed all of the other passengers off of the Ferry. They had four hours until the next Ferry would leave and it was two now. They got off and walked onto the sand by the dock. Along the street there were a few shops and restaurants. Harry and Ginny separated from them to go look through shops while Ron and Hermione sat on the edge of the pier talking, although they couldn't seem to find much to talk about after witnessing that before.

"So…uh…?" Hermione started unsurely.

"Uh…" Ron finished equally stumped on what to say. "…Nice day." Ron said stupidly.

"Yeah it is." Hermione sighed looking up at the sky. Ron looked up too for they were both unsure of what to say. They had agreed not to say anything about what happened before but since they didn't know what happened it was very awkward.

"So…uh…wanna walk around a bit?" Ron looked at her.

"Yeah sure." He stood up and pulled her up along with him. They started for the main street with all of the shops and restaurants. Hermione brought her hand together with Ron's and they walked on silently. Ron was looking down at their hands and saw Hermione's bracelet it brought back the memory of Harry's party.

"What was the deal with everyone at the party questioning us?" Ron asked. Hermione looked down at her bracelet too.

"Well according to everyone we were destined to be together so they probably wanted to know if it was true because it took this long and Mogonagall was wondering if we were too young to be in love." Hermione said.

"I don't think we are." Ron smiled at her. "It must have been weird to have a teacher questioning you about that stuff, was it?"

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed quickly. Ron laughed at the fact that she answered too fast. Hermione blushed. "Well it wasn't as bad as Tonks asking me if I fought Lavender for you. Fred and George were telling some stories about that."

"Yeah, Kingsley was questioning me about how I punched Seamus. That was bad. You know, Dumbledore didn't say anything about it, thank god!"

"I saw him looking and smiling at us a few times. Your mum seemed pretty happy though."

"Yeah, she really likes you so I guess she was happy about that." Hermione smiled but then realized something.

"I still have to tell my parents." Hermione smile quickly evaporated as she realized this.

"What's wrong they don't like me."

"No, they like you, I just don't know how they would feel if they knew I spent the whole summer in an unsupervised house with my boyfriend." Ron frowned. "They trust me and all but…"

"Oh right." He said, looking at the ground with a frown. His frown turned into a slight smirk. "Boyfriend?" He asked with a smile. "It sounds different." Hermione looked alarmed at Ron. "Different, but good." He finished hastily.

"But I'll tell them when they get back. I expect they'll be some what happy."

"When are they getting back?"

"About two days before we leave for Hogwarts. We're going to your house though the day before, your mum wanted us to, right?"

"Yeah, she wants to make sure we get on the train alright. She worries too much."

"Well she has a good reason to worry. She probably doesn't trust you to get on the train by yourselves after what happened in 2nd year." Hermione laughed and Ron scowled.

"Am I never going to be able to live that down? And it was all Dobby's fault. If he hadn't closed the barrier then we wouldn't have to fly there." Hermione laughed harder. "Shut up." Ron muttered.

"Or what?" She laughed.

"Or else..."

"Or else what?"

"I don't know I'll get back to you on that." Hermione stopped laughing but kept a grin on her face. Harry and Ginny appeared in front of them and the grin slid off of Hermione's face and into a worried look. She looked from Ron to Harry to Ginny.

"Hermione, do you want to come look in this store with me?" Ginny asked. Hermione took a fleeting look from Ron to Harry and saw Harry's head give a slight nod urging her to go.

"Yeah sure." Ginny started walking forward and Hermione followed. Hermione noticed they walked past the store and further away from Harry and Ron. "Gin, we passed the store." Ginny turned around.

"Oh!" She started walking back but Hermione grabbed her arm.

"What's going on?" Ginny turned back around and started walking with Hermione down the street again.

"Harry…told me that he loved me." Hermione smiled.

"That's great Gin! What did you say?"

"Well I told him that I loved him too. That's why we were in there. He wanted to tell me privately so he locked the door using a spell so the muggles couldn't get in and everything and told me. He gave me this ring." Ginny held out her hand and revealed a ring with a dolphin on it as the jewel. Hermione suppressed a laugh and realized what Harry bought at the gift shop. "Ok, I know it's not the ideal ring but he said it's a place holder till he gets me a nicer one. I told him it was perfect just like this."

"Do you even know what kind of animal that is?"

"Harry said it was a dollyfin or something like that. I think it's pretty."

"Dolphin," Hermione corrected.

"Right that. So he's telling Ron now. You don't think his reaction will be too bad do you?"

"I actually think that he will be reasonable about it. He knows what it feels like to be in love so I'm betting he'll be understanding." Hermione said. Ginny raised her eyebrows but Hermione just shrugged.

"Well here they come." Ginny said darkly, stopping and turned around. Ron and Harry approached them.

"Hermione, Ron told me you two were talking about Quidditch, since when do you like Quidditch? I thought you hated it." Harry said.

"I do not hate it!" Hermione exclaimed angrily. Harry raised his eyebrows. "I don't."

"Right she just doesn't understand it." Ron said with a smile.

"That's true." Harry laughed. Hermione punched them on the shoulder. Ginny was looking from Ron to Harry trying to find a sign that Harry told Ron. When she didn't notice any difference she took his arm and pulled him aside. Hermione looked to Ron for some explanation.

"Is that all you two talked about?" Hermione asked nervously.

"No, Harry told me. I knew it would happen eventually, I guess I was just more prepared for it now."

"Good Ginny was worried you would freak out."

"Me freak out? Who would think something like that?" Ron said sarcastically.

"Well hmmm… let's think." Hermione put her finger on her chin in mock thought. "What about when Harry told you he liked your sister and you freaked out."

"I got over it though."

"Yeah true." Harry and Ginny returned to them. Nobody said anything about it so Hermione followed everyone else's lead as they started down the street.

"So how did you two end up on the topic of Quidditch?" Harry asked starting a conversation.

"We were talking about next year and I wondered who you were going to pick as the new chaser." Hermione said.

"I'll probably just have try outs again. I have to find someone who fits in well with the team." Harry answered.

"What about…" Ron started but them realized that Dean Thomas didn't exactly like Harry too much and vice versa. "Never mind." He finished.

"So Harry did you start reading that book on the N.E.W.Ts?" Hermione asked.

"Uh… I decided to read the other one first on Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry said.

"Well you should really read it, it will help in the long run…" Hermione trailed off into a lecture on the N.E.W.Ts and directed it to Harry and Ron. Harry was happy to see that Ron exchanged the same look with him that they did whenever Hermione went into lecture mode. Nothing really changed except Ron and Hermione's feelings were out in the open. "…so if you make and effort this year there actually might be hope for you. I know that Dumbledore talked to Snape about letting people who really wanted to be in potions and got a decent grade on their O.W.Ls in so you got lucky with that one but this year you need to work harder…" Ron was actually getting tired from listening to the lecture. "…Harry…" He figured that if they stopped right now and sat down he might actually fall asleep. "…Ron?" He stopped when he heard his name and looked at Hermione.

"Yes?"

"Good." Hermione smiled satisfied. Ron looked alarmed he had no idea what he accidentally agreed to. He hung back a little and Harry followed his lead.

"Do you know what she just said?" Ron muttered.

"No clue." Harry responded. They both looked to Ginny for help but she was silently laughing at the two. Ron and Harry glared and Ron went back to his position next to Hermione. Hermione glanced at her watch and noticed that it was only four-thirty. They walked on for a few moments before talking started up again.

"Who do you think the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. But whoever it is might actually be able to stay for more than a year this time." Harry said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because Dumbledore told me that ever since Voldemort asked for the job and Dumbledore turned him down he's never been able to keep one longer than a year. But now that he's gone for good it might be different." Harry answered. Nobody flinched at the name anymore. Ginny and Hermione could actually say it. Ron probably could if he wanted to but never did.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. Harry went into an explanation on how he had asked Dumbledore, last year, why no one could hold the job for longer than a year and how Dumbledore explained it to him.

"That explains a lot." Ron said.

"Yeah, I hope it's not someone from the ministry again, I'm getting sick of that." Ginny said. Last year they had a ministry person again because Dumbledore was unable to find anyone but Fudge did allow them to use magic in class because he now knew that Dumbledore wasn't trying to build an army of students against the ministry. The Ministry person gave of the distinct impression that he didn't want to be there.

"Dumbledore will be able to find someone this year." Hermione assured them all. They walked around for a little longer and stopped at the pier. At five they went their separate ways for dinner. Ron and Hermione chose a nice little restaurant that overlooked the water. After they ordered it was silent for a minute, they kept glancing at each other. "So your really ok with studying for the N.E.W.Ts nightly starting tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Ron responded in disbelief.

"You know what I said before and you agreed to it." Hermione said with a frown playing at her lips.

"I thought you said…uh… not…uh studying nightly starting tomorrow." Ron lied.

"Admit it you weren't listening."

"No I real-" Hermione raised her eyebrows at him and he changed his words mid-sentence. "Well no, I'm sorry but when you lecture like that I kind of get lost in…uh… how wonderful your voice is so it's hard to pay attention."

"Oh, yeah right!"

"You didn't really say that we were going to study nightly starting tomorrow did you?" Hermione scowled.

"No, I didn't." Hermione replied exasperated.

"Well could you maybe give me the shorter version?" Ron asked hopeful.

"I asked if you were going to try harder and make an effort this year."

"I told you I was going to try and make an effort." Hermione looked at him skeptical. "Hermione, this is my last year at Hogwarts and I promise to try extremely harder this year." He smiled at her hoping to receive one back. Luckily he did.

"Fine, but I'll hold you to it."

"I know you will." Ron was grateful for the waitress showing up and bringing their food that caused the topic to change. After they ate they went back to the pier to meet Harry and Ginny. Fifteen minutes later they were back on the ferry. Hermione was tempted to not allow Ginny and Harry to go off on their own again, but Ron convinced her. Hermione and Ron found seats by the railing on the boat again. Soon the color in the sky started to fade and they watched the sunset. Ron wrapped an arm around Hermione as they looked up at the sky. They spent most of the ride like that. Towards the end, before the ship docked, they went inside and found Harry and Ginny inside talking. When the ferry stopped Hermione drove them home and they all fell asleep almost immediately because they were worn out from the day.

**A/N: Please let me know what you thought! I put the part in about the DADA job and Voldemort from the sixth book becuase it's for the sequel! In the next chapter we will find out about what Ron and Harry want to do! So reveiw please! I promise that if I get at least ten reviews by this time tomorrow I will update!**


	18. Future Plans and Pillow

**A/N: I kept my promise! Another update and twelve reviews! Thank you all! I'll update again tomorrow if I get more reviews! How about 15 reviews this time! We can get at least 3 more right? Well onto this chapter! And to Bri007: I know what you mean about how you thought they were doing more. I was going to have it be like that but all of the "dirty" and "mysterious" stuff will happen in later chapters! LOL!  
**

**Chapter 18- Future Plans and Pillow Fights**

When Hermione woke up the next morning, the first thing she did was make a schedule for the rest of the summer that wouldn't need to be changed again. She made sure she wouldn't bother Ron as she got out of bed and brought some paper and markers into the kitchen. She made herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. She started to draw a calendar and color code all of the different things they would do in the next month, leaving an empty week for when the Hogwarts letters would come. When she was almost done a tired figure walked down the stairs.

"Morning!" Ron yawned. He kissed Hermione and sat at the table next to her.

"Good morning!" She replied cheerfully.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Making a new schedule."

"What's on the schedule for today?"

"Today…um…" She picked up the schedule and looked at it. "Today we are swimming and then I thought we could have dinner later on and get some ice cream." She pointed to a square on the calendar.

"Sounds fun!" Ron answered with another yawn as he poured himself coffee.

"Good!" She smiled. Minutes later another sleepy figure came down the stairs. Harry poured himself a cup of coffee and sat at the table with the other two.

"Good morning." Harry said.

"Morning." Ron replied.

"Good morning." Hermione replied.

"What's that?" Harry inquired.

"New schedule." Hermione answered.

"Oh, what are we doing today?" He asked.

"Swimming." Ron answered.

"Ok." Harry said. Hermione pulled down cereal boxes from the cabinet and handed bowls and spoons to Harry and Ron. Soon after a tired looking Ginny came down and joined them for breakfast. When breakfast was done they all went to change into their bathing suits. Hermione decided on a plain black bikini today while Ginny wore a bright pink one. They went down and got towels and then found Harry and Ron already in the pool. Ginny jumped in right in between the two and they got completely splashed.

"Sorry!" Ginny exclaimed halfheartedly. Ron and Harry glared but Hermione jumped in front of all three and splashed them all.

"Oops! Sorry!" Hermione said sardonically. Ron swam over to the edge and got out.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"Nowhere!" He shouted and then jumped in. Harry furiously swam to the ladder and got out the three of them separated so that he could only splash one of them depending on which way he jumped. He looked around deciding which one. Ron was pointing to Hermione and Hermione was pointing at Ron. Ginny was just laughing. Harry jumped in and pulled his legs closer to his chest trying to make the splash as big as possible. The splash was big enough to get Ron, Hermione and just barley Ginny. He came above the water laughing. Hermione flipped into the water and splashed him with her feet. When she came above the water she heard Ron laughing and then a splash that stopped it. She cleared her hair out of her eyes and saw Harry kicking water at Ron. She laughed and then Harry started kicking water at her. Hermione shielded her face with her hands. Ron flipped into the water to but he did a handstand and used his feet to kick water at Harry. Harry stopped splashing Hermione and swam away from where Ron was kicking. The water now hit Hermione. Ron stopped kicking and came above the water for air. Harry lifted his hands up to splash Ron but the sound of Ginny's laughter stopped him. All three of them turned to her. She was sitting on the edge, laughing at all three of them. Ron and Harry looked at each other smiling they swam to Ginny. She started to get off the edge but they caught her. Both of them lifted her above their heads.

"NO! Don't!" She protested. They didn't listen; she was thrown in the air and landed in front of Hermione with a splash. Hermione kicked water at her. Ginny tried to swim away from the splashing but Ron and Harry held her there. Hermione stopped splashing for a minute. Ginny, now angry, grabbed the edge of the pool and stuck her feet out. She kicked the water in front of her and Harry, Ron, and Hermione covered their faces. Ginny stopped kicking and the other three cleared the water off of their faces. They got ready to splash her back but she held out her hand to stop them. "Wait!"

"What now Gin?" Ron asked. Ginny looked at all three and then pointed to a random spot behind them.

"Look!" All three of them turned to look where Ginny pointed seeing nothing out of the ordinary they turned around.

"Wha-" Harry started. He expected to see Ginny when he turned around but she wasn't there. He looked up and saw Ginny standing on the outside of the pool laughing at all three of them. "Hey! That's not fair!"

"What? There were no rules that said that I couldn't trick you gullible people and get out of the pool in fact there aren't any rules whatsoever." She laughed. Harry and Hermione grabbed her ankles and pulled her into the water. She screamed. When she came above the water she looked furious. "That's not fair! Three against one!"

"Well if I'm not mistaken Gin, there are no rules whatsoever, so how can you tell what's fair and what isn't?" Hermione asked. Ginny scowled at the three, who laughed. Ginny then disappeared underneath the water. All three of them looked around and tried to find her.

"Looking for me?" Ginny appeared over the water where she could stand at four feet.

"No actually. We were just about to start a game." Hermione lied still determined to get Ginny back. "Are you playing?"

"Depends, what game?" Ginny asked timidly.

"Marco Polo." Hermione answered.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"One person is it and they have to count to 5 underwater and its like hide and seek/ tag. You have to keep your eyes closed and call out Marco and the others respond Polo and you follow their voices to tag them." Harry answered.

"Alright." Ginny answered. As she went underwater and swam back to them Hermione whispered her plan to Ron and Harry. They nodded in agreement and Ginny's head popped above the water. "So who's it?"

"You are!" Ron answered with a smile on his face.

"Count to five." Hermione said.

"Yeah and keep your eyes closed." Harry finished. Ginny sighed and ducked down underwater. The other three went for the edge and all took their spots surrounding Ginny. A few seconds later Ginny came above the water with her eyes shut tight.

"MARCO!" She yelled.

"POLO!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione yelled as they jumped into the water making a giant splash that would hit Ginny. Ginny opened her eyes just in time to close them again. The splash hit her and she instantly was plunged into water as it hit her. Her hair was now a curtain for her face and if the three could see her face they would see an extremely red, angry face. Knowing it wouldn't be safe around her anymore they backed up. She flipped her hair out of her face and looked at the three of them.

"Haha very funny!" She angrily exclaimed. Ginny swam to the edge of the pool and lifted herself out. She angrily laid down on one of the lawn chairs. She ignored their protests and lay back in the sun. Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to play a game until Ginny decided to join them. They started to play catch with a Frisbee. They separated and started throwing it around.

"So Harry any thoughts on what you're going to do after Hogwarts?" Hermione asked as she threw the Frisbee.

"You know, I'm actually considering going pro for Quidditch. Yeah like being the seeker for the England team." Harry said.

"That sounds good." Hermione replied.

"What about you Ron? Been thinking about it any in the past few days?" Harry asked as he caught the Frisbee thrown by Ron. Harry threw it to Hermione, who again threw it to Ron. Ron whose face had turned bright red when the question had been asked missed the Frisbee and it landed outside of the pool. Ron pulled himself out of the pool and went to get it. He didn't say anything, even when he got back in the pool and tossed the Frisbee to Harry.

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah?" Ron looked at her.

"Harry asked you if you thought about your career after Hogwarts?" Hermione replied. Ron's face became even redder as he mumbled the reply and again tossed the Frisbee to Harry.

"What?" Harry asked.

"No I…um…haven't." He replied a little louder. Harry and Hermione looked at each other knowing that he was keeping something from them.

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked him.

"You can tell us." Hermione added.

"It's stupid." He mumbled loud enough so that they could barley hear him.

"I told you what I wanted to do even though I thought it was stupid." Hermione pointed out.

"I was reading the Daily Prophet the other day and thought that it might be good to write for them, you know not like Rita Skeeter stuff but just articles. There go ahead laugh." Ron said miserably, his face was still glowing red. Harry and Hermione, who had moved closer to hear him, did not laugh.

"I don't think that's stupid Ron." Hermione said.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I didn't know you fancied writing." Harry said.

"Me neither." Hermione agreed.

"Well not for boring stuff like school, but interesting stuff you know, like reporting Quidditch or just stuff you know the usual in the paper. It seemed kind of interesting." His face stayed red the whole time he said it.

"That's a brilliant idea. You can defiantly send Rita Skeeter looking for a new job." Harry said. Rita Skeeter kept her promise and hadn't written anything on Harry or Hermione, but after the interview in the Quibbler she was rehired and continued to keep her promise but for the past year she's taken to writing nasty things about other people.

"I can't wait for that to happen." Hermione said. The color from Ron's face slowly faded and he laughed. They spread out again and continued their game of catch.

"So what is it that you wanted to do Hermione? Still going to try harder with _spew_?" Harry asked.

"It was S.P.E.W and I gave up on that after I couldn't get my two best friends to care." Hermione said.

"Sorry, Hermione, but I could care less about house elves especially after what Kreacher did." Harry went quiet.

"She wants to open her own book store." Ron said to take Harry's mind off of Sirius.

"That's a good idea. You love books." Harry said.

"Exactly what I said!" Ron exclaimed. "She thought she was being stupid."

"Well it's true she does love books, I could see that happening." Ginny said. She was sitting on the ledge of the pool listening to their conversation. She hopped down and into the pool. Ginny joined in the game. "So we got a Quidditch player, a reporter, and a bookstore owner. Interesting." Ginny said.

"What's interesting?" Hermione wondered.

"Well, I always thought you would do something with _sp_- S.P.E.W but I never imagined you'd want to own your own book store, I never ever, ever thought that Ron would want to write for the Daily Prophet, and I always had Harry pegged to be an Auror." Ginny said.

"Well I've always wanted to own my own book store, even before I knew I was a witch. It seemed like something fun I just never told anybody." Hermione said.

"What about you Ron?" Harry asked. "You couldn't of just decided the other day that you wanted to write for the Prophet." Ron's face was slowly regaining the red coloring.

"Well no, I've been thinking about it for a while. Since fourth year when Rita Skeeter started writing that stuff about you two. I never told anyone though." Ron said.

"And you Harry?" Ginny asked as she caught the Frisbee and tossed it to Ron.

"Since the World Cup." He replied simply.

"You never said anything." Hermione said.

"Because I wanted more to be an Auror. Not anymore though." Harry answered.

"Oh!" Ginny replied. They continued to play for another hour and discussed what classes they would take in their last year. They then went inside while Hermione made lunch. After they ate lunch they went outside again. Hermione decided she wanted to lay out and tan while they swam and Ginny agreed with her. Ron and Harry shrugged and went to resume their game. Hermione and Ginny lay back in their chairs and closed their eyes. Ron and Harry watched them for a minute.

"I've got an idea." Ron said quietly to Harry.

"I think I know what your thinking." Harry replied. They both, quietly pulled themselves out of the water and took to pails that they used at the beach. Ron and Harry both filled them up with water from the pool. They quietly walked around to the side of the lawn chairs. Harry stood next to Ginny's and Ron stood next to Hermione's.

"Who's blocking the su – AHHHHHHH!" Hermione started but she was cut off by a bucket of cold water landing on her. There was a scream from the next chair as well and Ginny was soaked. Hermione sat up and moved the hair from her eyes and glared at Ron. "What are you standing there for? Run!" She stood up from the chair and Ron dashed for the pool. He jumped in with a big splash and Hermione jumped in after him. Ron started swimming away but Hermione was too fast. She caught him and hopped on his back. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, just enough so he wasn't being strangled.

"I'm sorry!" Ron shouted half laughing.

"Are you really?" Hermione asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes I am extremely sorry." Ron said. He was still laughing.

"Ok, you're forgiven." She gave him a kiss on the cheek because she couldn't reach his mouth from his back. They took a quick look at Harry and Ginny, who were absorbed in each other.

"What do you want to do now?" Ron asked.

"I guess we could go inside and maybe I could forgive you a little more." Hermione said.

"Hmmm that sounds good." Ron said. He grabbed onto her legs so she wouldn't fall off of his back and walked over to the shallowest end of the pool and got out at the steps. He grabbed two towels for them and went inside. In the kitchen Ron let her down and wrapped the towel around her and then one around himself. Hermione leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "You know – maybe I – should – dump a bucket of water – on you more – often." Ron said between kisses. Hermione stopped and pulled away.

"If I were you I wouldn't ever do that again. I have a feeling that next time I won't be so forgiving." Hermione said.

"Alright, I won't do that again." He said with an innocent smile. Hermione took his shoulders and pushed him against the wall.

"Good!" She said before pushing her lips against his. After some more "forgiving" interrupted by Harry and Ginny, they all went to watch TV and relax for a bit before going back in the pool. Ginny was finishing Romeo and Juliet while Hermione continued to read the book she bought at Diagon Alley.

"You know I'm going to miss the TV when we go back to Hogwarts." Ron said.

"Be careful your starting to sound like dad." Ginny said behind her book.

"I don't collect plugs!" Ron said loudly.

"True but watch your step or you just might start." Ginny laughed. Ron snorted angrily. Ginny lifted the book up more to cover her face and giggled. Ron took a cushion from the couch and threw it at Ginny. Ginny put her book down and picked up another pillow, she chucked it at Ron. Ron stood up and threw it back at her. Ginny and Ron were now chucking pillows everywhere. Hermione and Harry were sitting on the couches laughing at them. Ron chucked a pillow at Harry and Ginny chucked one at Hermione. They got up and joined in on the pillow fight. Hermione knocked Ron back on the couch and sat on him. She took the pillow and started hitting him with hit. He used it to his advantage that she wasn't covering her sides so he tickled her. She shrieked and dropped the pillow. He flipped their position and tickled her more.

"Stop! Please!" Hermione begged through laughs.

"Make me!" Ron said.

"I will." She giggled. She moved her lips to his. He continued to tickle her until she deepened the kiss. His hands stopped tickling her and he was only focused on kissing her. They heard a cough and a giggle so they broke apart. They sat up and glared at Ginny and Harry. "What should we do now?" Hermione wondered.

"I think we should go back in the pool." Ron said. He grabbed Hermione's arms. "Harry a little help."

"NO!" Hermione shrieked. Harry caught her legs despite the fact that she was trying to get out of their grasp. Ginny followed them and laughed the whole way out. "Please just let me go! What did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing, this is just funny." Harry laughed. They were now in front of the pool.

"Please don't!" She begged one last time. They ignored her.

"One!" Ron shouted.

"Two!" Harry shouted.

"THREE!" They both shouted. Hermione was thrown in the air and landed with a splash and a scream in the pool. She angrily came above the water.

"Remember when I said I wasn't going to be so forgiving?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Yes, but I know you'll forgive me." He jumped into the water and swam over to her. "Right."

"Yeah I guess I'll have to forgive you." She swam to him. Hermione put her hands on his shoulders and moved her face closer. Ron was smiling triumphantly. She then pushed his shoulders down and dunked him in the water. Laughing she swam away. He came above the water and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Ha, ha! But eventually you'll forgive me." He said.

"Yeah eventually, but not now." She laughed. "And as for you Harry." She walked over to him and shoved him in the pool. Ginny was laughing at all three of them. Hermione walked behind Ginny unnoticed and pushed her in. Ginny stopped laughing at Hermione and angrily fell into the water. "That'll do for now." She said smiling. Hermione jumped into the pool and joined her friends. "Remember that next time." She said. Ron and Harry managed to toss her in the water a few more times before they got out and went to dinner. Hermione refused to kiss Ron again until right before bed, she forgave him.

**A/N: So please review and tell me what you think! Remember 15 reviews! I'm not going to tell you the title of the next chapter because it will spoil it! But I can say that someone else gets punched in it! R&R love you all! -Kylie **


	19. Head Girl and Head Boy?

**A/N: Hey! Thank you reviewers! I got 16 of them YAY! Ok same deal for tomorrow alright! You reveiw and I'll update! And to Mystics number 42: No they won't sleep together in this story but they do sleep in the same bed (innocently.) They might take their relationship to the next level but I can say that by the end of the sequel that they will! So on with the chapter!  
**

**Chapter 19- Head Girl and … Head Boy? **

Over the next few weeks they had done everything on the schedule, to Hermione's delight and Ron even braved the "Roller Toaster" for Hermione at the amusement park. Today was the second day in the week that their Hogwarts letters would arrive. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were now sitting at the kitchen table. They were waiting on Ginny. All three of them had a section of the Daily Prophet that they were reading. Ron was the first one to notice the faint pecking at the window. He put down his paper and went over to the window. Harry and Hermione didn't notice until he had taken the letters off and went back to his seat.

"Are we going to Diagon Alley today?" Ron asked.

"Why?" Hermione wondered, not taking her eyes off of the paper.

"Because the letters are here." Ron answered as he looked at the four letters in his hands. Hermione looked up with an expression of happiness on her face.

"Really they're here!" She asked. Harry and Ron knew that she had been anxiously awaiting this since they left school. Ron nodded. "Well hand it over!" She exclaimed trying to get hers out of his hand. Ron stood up.

"Come get it." He lifted the letter in his hand above his head. Hermione tried to reach it but the fact that he was much more taller than her came into play.

"Come on please give it to me!" She begged still jumping up to reach it." Ron laughed.

"You'll have to reach it." He started moving away and Harry was laughing in his seat.

"Give it to me, damnet!" She went after him. He tried to get away and run but she jumped onto his back and was now trying to get the letter.

"Harry catch it!" Ron threw the letter to Harry and Harry stood up and backed away from Hermione. Hermione let go of Ron and went after Harry.

"Don't make me hurt you Harry, just hand over the letter." Hermione said calmly as she approached Harry with an outstretched hand.

"Alright, here Ron." Harry threw the letter like a Frisbee to Ron except Hermione jumped and caught it. Ron pulled it out of her hand just in time.

"Why do you have to read it? You already know you got Head Girl." Ron said eyeing the letter.

"That's not true. Anybody could have gotten it. And the booklists are in there." Hermione protested with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, you're right it was probably Parkinson who got it. Yeah that'd be it and Malfoy got Head Boy." Ron joked. Hermione's face looked offended.

"You think that she would have gotten it instead of me?" Hermione asked.

"No." Ron answered simply. Harry was just watching the two finding this all amusing.

"Then can I have my letter?" Hermione asked.

"Not yet!"

"Fine, I'll open your letter and you can open mine." Hermione grabbed his off of the table and ripped it open. Ron started to open hers when he heard a large shriek and Hermione jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his middle. "You got it your Head Boy!" She exclaimed kissing him. Ron almost dropped her from shock.

"Your kidding right?" He asked.

"No look!" She held the letter in front of his face. He had to tighten his grip on Hermione because he almost dropped her again.

"M – me? H – H – Head Boy?" Ron stuttered.

"Yup!" She now held the badge in front of his face. His look of shock turned into a grin.

"Wow, your Head Girl and I'm Head Boy!" He laughed.

"I got it?" Hermione asked. Before waiting for and answer, she wrapped her arms tighter around Ron and buried her head in his shoulder. Ron frantically tossed the letter to Harry. Harry finished opening it and nodded at Ron to tell him that she got it. Ron breathed a sigh of relief (although he knew she would get it) and spun her around. Laughing, she kissed him. A very tired Ginny came down the stairs.

"What's up with them?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Head Boy and Head Girl." Harry said as he picked up his page of the Daily Prophet.

"No way! Ron got Head Boy?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded as he read the paper. "But how – he can't – this is Ron we're talking about!" She exclaimed. Ron pulled away from Hermione for a minute.

"You know I can here you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah so answer my questions." Ginny demanded.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask Dumbledore." Ron answered.

"Trust me I will. I'll make sure he was sane and sober when he made the decision." Ginny said as Ron glared.

"Well let's get going. We have to go to Diagon Alley and get all of our books and stuff." Hermione said and Ron released her. She hurried up the stairs to get dressed.

"I'm going to go send mum a letter. She'll be happy to know." Ron said as he followed Hermione up the stairs. Ginny looked at Harry with her eyebrows raised. Harry just shrugged and followed the other two upstairs. Sighing, Ginny went back up to her room and found Hermione already dressed in a black tank top and a jean skirt. She was clipping the bracelet Ron gave her to her wrist and then started to apply her make-up.

"Congratulations Hermione!" Ginny said. She went over and hugged Hermione.

"Thanks Gin!" Hermione said. Around a half hour later they were all dressed. Hermione in fact was outside in her car waiting for the other three. She was getting very impatient so she honked the horn twice and decided to look over the booklists. Hermione noticed that there was a new Defense Against the Dark Arts book so Dumbledore must have found a new teacher. One by one they all got into the car. "Took you long enough!" Hermione exclaimed as she pulled out of her driveway. The normally hour trip to the city took 45 minutes because Hermione was rushing. As soon as she parked the car she shoved the booklists in her purse and hurried out of the car. Hermione practically dragged Ron through the busy muggle street and into Diagon Alley. She rushed them into Flourish and Blott's and right before she could pick up any book Ron nudged her and pointed out the window. As she looked she saw Lavender with her arm locked with Seamus's and they were laughing.

"Ha!" He laughed. "I wonder if he knows about her love potion obsession."

"Who cares? She probably already slipped it to him." Hermione laughed and then turned her attention back to the books. A half hour later all four of them had their books and were on their way to getting their potion ingredients. When they had everything on their lists, Ginny said she needed something at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. The first people to come up to them were Fred and George.

"Well if it isn't the Head Boy and Head Girl! Mum told us." Fred exclaimed.

"Congratulations _Mione_." George added.

"Yeah you too Ron." Fred said sarcastically. Ron could tell the jokes were coming so he grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Come on Hermione let's go." He started walking toward the door but turned to Harry and Ginny first. "We're going to be outside when you're done." They walked outside and onto the street. The door behind them opened and closed again, Ron and Hermione spun around to find Draco Malfoy there with Pansy Parkinson closely wrapped around his arm.

"Did I hear right? Weasley and Granger are Head Boy and Head Girl?" Malfoy asked. When they didn't respond Malfoy taunted some more. "And I see you two are a couple. HA! Weasley I thought you would at least do a little bit better than a mudblood." Pansy Parkinson shrieked with laughter. Ron dropped his books and took his wand out of his pocket. Malfoy backed up against the wall of the store and Ron had his wand aimed at his throat.

"Ron let it go." Hermione said. Ron sighed and reluctantly lowered his wand he turned around to pick up his books. Malfoy sniggered and Pansy Parkinson laughed.

"Hey Granger, you know Victor Krum was just as ugly as this one but at least he was good at Quidditch." Malfoy laughed harder while Pansy shrieked some more. Before she could think, Hermione dropped everything in her hand and slammed her fist into Pansy Parkinson's jaw. Pansy let out a cry of pain. When Hermione realized what she had done she backed up speechless and looked from her fist to Pansy's jaw. Malfoy walked over to Pansy and looked at her jaw. Ron looked at Hermione amazed.

"You'll pay mudblood." Malfoy sneered he started reaching for his wand. Ron had enough; he took Malfoy by the neck and brought his head, hard, against the wall of a store. Malfoy let out a grunt of pain.

"Go to hell Malfoy!" Ron said angrily. He released Malfoy when someone pulled him back. Malfoy took Pansy's hand and led her off in another direction. Ron looked at who had pulled him away from Malfoy and saw Harry standing there and Ginny was looking from Ron to Hermione to the space where Malfoy and Pansy had just been.

"W – what happened?" She asked wearily. Ron didn't say anything; he started angrily picking up his and Hermione's books and shoving them into the bag. Ginny and Harry looked at Hermione expectantly.

"I – I just got mad. I – I didn't mean to hit her." Ron stood up and Harry turned to him.

"And you?" Harry asked.

"You would have done the same thing Harry!" Ron snapped. "You saw what happened ok. Malfoy just pushed me one too many times." Ron said angrily. Hermione's looked was still completely incredulous; she couldn't believe she just punched someone.

"Let's get some ice cream." Ginny suggested. Nobody argued, in fact nobody spoke, they just followed Ginny. When they were at the ice cream shop Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down at the booth while Ginny went to get their ice cream.

"Hermione, uh… are you ok?" Harry asked. Hermione who was staring off into space looked over at Harry.

"Yeah, I just can't believe I hit her." Hermione looked down at her fist and saw there were no marks. "It felt good to hit her after what she said but I just – I'm not the kind of person that hits people – she just – "

"She got what she deserved." Harry finished. "And Malfoy too." Harry added when he saw Ron's face. Ginny came back with their ice creams and they sat silently eating them until they heard giggles from the booth behind them. Harry and Ginny could already see but Ron and Hermione had to turn around to see. They immediately turned back around because the sight they saw was sickening. Lavender and Seamus were there. They had one ice cream and Lavender was feeding it to Seamus. She then got some on his nose and licked it off. Ginny held in her giggles while the other three looked completely revolted.

"You know there are other places to do that like not in public!" Hermione said loud enough so Lavender and Seamus could hear.

"Maybe we should finish outside?" Ron suggested.

"If I have the appetite to." Hermione said. Everyone else laughed. They went outside onto the busy street and started wandering around.

"So we have everything for school right?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah we have everything we need for school. What did you two buy at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes?" Hermione asked. Ron noticed Harry and Ginny shift the bags so that she wouldn't be able to look in them. Ron knew that there was Skiving Snackboxes in the bags.

"Oh, you know just the usual." Ginny said.

"What do you want to do now?" Harry asked before Hermione could ask what the usual was.

"Ooo! Let's go shopping!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Uh…" Harry started.

"Although shopping might be fun for you. Harry and I don't exactly enjoy it." Ron finished.

"Yeah." Hermione said, a little grateful because shopping wasn't on the top of her "favorite things to do list" and she wanted to get started on reading her new schoolbooks.

"Well you two could Apparate back to Hermione's and we could go shopping." Ginny suggested happily.

"Ok." Harry agreed.

"Do you want us to take your stuff back?" Ron asked and then saw Hermione's face.

"Yeah, sure." Hermione said glumly handing her bags to Ron. Ron looked apologetically at her. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Sorry." Ron muttered when his face was inches away from hers.

"That's ok. I'll try to hurry it up and when I get back I can start reading my books." Hermione said.

"Aw, I thought you were going to hurry up to be with me." Ron said.

"You're the other reason." She smiled. He kissed her one more time. Harry and Ron Apparated back to Hermione's leaving Ginny and Hermione alone on Diagon Alley.

"Well come on we're burning daylight!" Ginny exclaimed. She led Hermione through the Leaky Cauldron and onto the street. Ginny led her through almost all of the stores that were there and by the time they were done shopping through all off the stores Ginny only had a few dollars left of her muggle money. Ginny and Hermione each had a handful of bags, about eight each. Half of the bags Hermione had were Ginny's. Actually one of the bags of Ginny's had stuff for Harry in it. Ginny said that Harry needed some new clothes. Hermione didn't think Ron needed some new clothes but got him a few t-shirts with band names on them. They drove back to Hermione's house and all of the way there Hermione had to listen to Ginny drone on about shopping and the clothes she bought. When they got there Hermione grabbed as much bags as she could and hurried inside before Ginny could say another word. Once she got through the door she dropped all of the bags and rushed over to Ron. When she reached him she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Remind me never ever, ever to do that again, without somebody else there to keep me sane." Hermione said. Harry and Ron laughed and Ginny came through the doors with the rest of the bags.

"How many of those bags are actually yours?" Ron asked.

"About four." Hermione answered. She moved over to the fridge and took out a can of soda. Ginny sat on the floor amongst the bags and started riffling through.

"Do you guys want to see what I bought?" Ginny asked Harry and Ron. "I already showed Hermione. Oh and I bought stuff for you too Harry."

"Yeah, she tried on every damn piece of clothes she bought." Hermione muttered so only Ron and Harry could hear. They laughed.

"Why don't you show us later Gin?" Ron asked.

"You got me stuff?" Harry asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Uh-huh." Ginny nodded. Harry turned to Hermione.

"I'm hungry." Harry said changing the topic. "What's for dinner?" Hermione groaned.

"Dinner, I've got to make something." She said.

"I'll do it!" Ron said.

"What?" Hermione laughed at him.

"I – said – that – I – would – make – dinner." Ron said slowly.

"Your joking right?" Harry asked.

"No I'm not."

"What would you make? Do you even know how to cook?" Hermione said.

"I could make something easy." He went over to the cabinets and started searching through them.

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Like this, it looks easy enough." He pulled down a box of Macaroni and Cheese.

"I'll be watching TV trying not to think of what that's going to turn out like." Harry said. He left before Ron could make an angry retort. Ginny gathered up as much bags as she could and started to bring them upstairs. Ron started reading the back of the Macaroni and Cheese box trying to figure out how to cook it. Hermione was going to help Ron but then noticed the bags from Diagon Alley. She immediately went through all of the bags until she found her stuff. Hermione sat at the kitchen table and absorbed herself in _Standard Book of Spells Grade 7_. Ron went under the cabinet and pulled out a pot. He started cooking and had no trouble till he had to mix the cheese in.

"Uh…Hermione?" Ron brought the bowl of macaroni and powdered cheese over to the kitchen table.

"Yes?" She looked up from the book and saw the problem. "I can fix that!" Hermione quickly took the bowl and hurried over to the counter. When they were done they called Harry and Ginny to the table to eat. Harry looked at it and picked up a forkful.

"Well it doesn't look poison." He said after examining it.

"It's not!" Hermione exclaimed with a full mouth. All three heads turned and looked at her. She quickly let her fork fall and put her hand to her mouth. Hermione swallowed the food. "Sorry!" She quickly exclaimed.

"You know I think Ron's a bad influence on you." Ginny said.

"Well I've been saying that for the past seven years." Hermione replied with a laugh. "And this one here too." She pointed to Harry. Ginny laughed and Harry looked offended. Ron was waiting for Harry to eat.

"Are you going to eat it or do I have to shove it down your throat?" Ron demanded.

"Why are you so eager for me to eat it? This wouldn't be the first time someone's tried to do me in I know how it works." Harry said.

"Just eat it and then you can apologize." Ron said gruffly. Harry examined the forkful of macaroni one last time.

"Alright, well it was nice knowing you all." Harry shoved the fork full in his mouth. They all looked at him expectantly and he swallowed. Hermione reached her hand across the table and felt his forehead.

"I think he just might live!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well?" Ron looked at him.

"It's not half bad." Harry admitted. "But I much rather eat the school food." Hermione coughed to the side. They could tell that it was taking all of her energy not to scold Harry about house elves. When they finished eating they went downstairs to watch a movie. They all let Ginny chose a movie. She chose The Notebook and Hermione was barley-paying attention to tell them that Ron and Harry wouldn't like this movie. Soon after it started Ron and Harry became restless and were getting bored.

"I think I'm going to bed." Ron yawned. Harry stood up as well.

"Yeah, I'm going too."

"Night." Hermione said vaguely from behind her book.

"Are you going to come up to sleep or do I get the whole bed to myself tonight?"

"Sure." Hermione replied.

"Oh, come on I don't even get a kiss?" Hermione looked up from her book.

"Sorry!" She placed her book down and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him hard for a few seconds and then sat back down. Ron was left with his eyes closed and his lips puckered still waiting for more. When he realized he wasn't getting anymore he looked to see if Harry was coming. Harry wasn't getting any luckier; he got a peck on the lips and Ginny ignored him as she turned her attention back to the TV. They walked upstairs with glum expressions on their faces. Hermione lay down and held the book in front of her face as she continued to read.

**A/N: Well please review and let me know what you think! Remember I will update if I get 15 or more reviews by tomorrow! Love you all! -Kylie (Oh and yes my name is Kylie, myfriendishyper)  
**


	20. Spiders!

**A/N: 17 reviews! Yay! Thank you all! Alright this is the 20th out of 25 chapters. Summer is almost over but there will be sequels! So I hope you like this chapter! **

**Chapter 20- Spiders!**

When Ron woke up and went downstairs he fully expected to find Hermione at the kitchen table waiting with a cup of coffee, but when he and Harry went down the stairs Hermione wasn't there.

"Do you think they fell asleep watching the movie?" Harry asked.

"Ginny did." Ron answered. "I'll bet you anything Hermione fell asleep reading." They walked downstairs and saw exactly what they predicted. Hermione was lying with a book across her stomach and one on the floor next to her. Ginny was asleep on the couch facing the TV. "Told ya!" Ron whispered. He walked over to Hermione and took the book from off of her stomach, and pulled the blanket from off of the couch and covered her with it. She moved slightly and opened her eyes.

"Mornin'." She said tiredly to Ron and sat up. "Morning Harry."

"Morning!" They both replied. Harry covered Ginny up with another blanket. He put his finger to his lips and motioned them upstairs. Hermione followed Ron up after Harry. They all took seats at the kitchen table and Harry started the coffee today.

"How late did you two stay up?" Harry asked.

"I don't remember exactly, but she ended up watching the movie twice and I fell asleep sometime after that." Hermione replied.

"So what are we doing today?" Ron asked.

"Well nothing is on the schedule because I wasn't sure when the Hogwarts letters would come. We have three more days, after today, till my parents come back and then we're going to the Burrow after that. Anything in particular you two want to do?" Hermione said.

"I dunno." Harry answered.

"Whatever." Ron said.

"You two better think of something because if I ask Ginny you know what her answer will be and you two are coming this time." Hermione said.

"We could go swimming." Ron suggested.

"Or to the beach." Harry said.

"Or we…uh…could…."

"And maybe we could…uh…"

"Yeah or…"

"And…"

"Ok, ok I think of something, because I would rather fail my N.E.W.Ts on purpose than go shopping with Ginny again." Hermione said. Harry and Ron gaped at her.

"Wow it must have been really bad." Harry said.

"Well it wasn't bad until we started going into a the 6th and 7th store. And then she had too many bags to carry and I had to help. We wouldn't be able to go again either; she spent almost all of her money." Hermione said.

"All of her money?" Ron asked. "But dad gave us a lot."

"Ron, there's Pig." Harry pointed to the window and there was Pigwidgeon with a letter attached to his leg. Ron got up and managed to get the letter off of Pigwidgeon's leg before it happily zoomed in the window and started flying around their heads.

"Well, mum's happy." Ron said as he threw the letter down on the table.

"Course she is your Head Boy. Remember what she did when you got Prefect." Harry said. Ron grimaced.

"Yeah, I remember but I did get a new broom." Ron stopped grimacing and smiled.

"Wait till she sees you." Harry laughed. Ron frowned at Harry but sat back down at the table.

"I got it!" Hermione said.

"Got what?" Ron asked before she could finish.

"We could go to the lake today and pack a lunch and everything." Hermione finished.

"Ok." Ron said.

"As long as it's not shopping again." Harry said.

"What's wrong with shopping?" They all turned to the door and saw Ginny there with a blanket wrapped around her just like Hermione. Nobody answered her so she sat down at the table and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Well?"

"We're going to the lake today Gin." Hermione interjected.

"Ok! Sounds like fun!" Ginny said. "Ha! Ron looks like mum is happy. I still don't believe it." She put down Ron's letter.

"Why can't you just be happy for me like a good sister?" Ron asked.

"Alright." Ginny put a big fake smile on and stood up. "CONGRATULATIONS RON!" She threw her arms around him and gave him a big hug. "I'm so proud of you! You got Head Boy! I knew all along that you would get it your just brilliant like that." Ron was almost turning blue because his air supply was being cut.

"Gin I think you just might suffocate him." Harry said. Ginny let go.

"There was that better?" Ginny asked sardonically.

"Yes thank you." Ron replied mockingly.

"We should get ready now." She said and then stood up. Everyone else followed her upstairs. Hermione went through her top drawer to look for a bathing suit while Ginny searched through the bags of clothes, that she hadn't put away yet, to find an outfit. Hermione laughed to herself as she pulled her hair into a messy bun. She chose a light purple bikini from the drawer and a pair jean shorts and a white tank top. When she was finished, Ginny was till searching trough the bags of clothes. "Hurry up Gin!" Hermione left before Ginny could say anything. When she was downstairs she placed food and soda from the fridge into a cooler and then got some towels. By the time she had gotten all of the towels and a blanket Harry and Ron were downstairs already. "Take these to the car." She shoved the towels and blanket in Harry's arms and then the cooler in Ron's arms.

"What are you going to do then?" Harry wondered.

"I am going to hurry Ginny along, but if you want to switch I'd be happy to." Hermione replied. Ron and Harry rushed out the door while Hermione laughed. She then went upstairs to get Ginny. "Gin, are you done? We're leaving." Hermione said as she opened the door. Ginny was sitting in a pile of clothes going through all of them.

"No I can't find anything to wear." She complained.

"Look Gin." Hermione went over to the pile and pulled out a pair of shorts and a yellow bikini. "Wear this and this too." She grabbed a black tank top from the pile. "We'll be downstairs when you're ready." Hermione left quickly. When she got down to the kitchen she saw Ron and Harry going through cabinets and taking candy, and cookies down. "What are you two doing?" They turned around when they heard her and Ron dropped the food in his hands.

"You forgot some stuff." Ron answered as he picked it all up.

"Yeah, we figured we would get some extra food just incase." Harry added. Hermione laughed.

"Well let's pick up the pace!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron and Harry brought the food out to the car and added it to the cooler. By the time they were done Ginny was dressed and ready. Although, she was wearing a white bikini, a skirt and a pink tank top instead of what Hermione picked out. "Ok let's go!" It only took them 20 minutes to get to the lake. There were a ton of people at the lake already and there were barley any spots left. They all went around to the back of the car to get everything out. "We're going to have to walk a little to get to the spot I want to go to." Hermione told them.

"We aren't staying here?" Ron asked.

"No there's this secluded spot, it's really pretty and it's got a rope tied to the tree so you can swing in. But anyways, Harry and Ron you two take the cooler because it's heavy and Ginny and I will take the blanket and towels. As soon as Ron picked up the cooler he realized it was a mistake to add all of the extra food because it was heavier than it was before even with Harry carrying the other side. Hermione led them through a path and they walked along it for ten minutes before Ron started complaining.

"Can I please use magic to carry this? There are no muggles around." Ron begged.

"Yeah please Hermione." Harry said.

"And if a muggle happens to see it how are you going to explain a floating cooler?" Hermione asked. "You two are the ones who wanted to bring all of the food and besides we'll be there in like two minutes." Hermione said. Harry and Ron groaned and lifted the cooler higher. Two minutes later Hermione led them through two trees and into an open space surrounded by trees. In the middle of this sectioned off area was a picnic table. There were rocks that looked over the water and some leading like steps down to the water. Above the highest rock was a rope that came down from a tree. The trees shaded the picnic area.

"How come there aren't any people here? There were loads of people back there." Ron asked.

"Not many people know about this. My parents used to take me here all the time." Hermione replied. "Come on let's set up!" They brought the cooler over to the table and started to lay the blanket down on the ground. It took them 5 minutes to set up. When they were done Hermione took off her shorts and tank top. Everyone else did the same and they walked over to the rock with the rope.

"Who wants to go first?" Ginny asked. Ron stepped forward.

"I'll do it!" He then beat his chest with his fists, gave a Tarzan yell, grabbed the rope and jumped in. Hermione, Ginny, and Harry laughed as he landed in the water with a splash. Ginny took a few steps back and then ran at the rope she screamed and fell in. Harry didn't take the rope; he jumped in cannon ball style. Hermione stood at the top of the rock with her hands on the rope.

"Come on!" Ginny yelled.

"Yeah, the waters freezing!" Harry added. Hermione took a deep breath, jumped and held onto the rope. She screamed as she fell in the water. As soon as she touched the water she knew Harry was right it was freezing.

"It is cold." She shivered.

"I warned you." Harry said.

"I thought you were joking." Hermione said.

"Come on let's do that again." Ron said.

"I'll watch you from right here." Hermione replied she didn't feel like jumping in again. Ron shrugged and walked up the rocks followed by Harry and Ginny. They all to turns jumping in the water in different styles until lunch. Around the time everyone got hungry they got out and Hermione opened the cooler. It was completely packed to the top since Harry and Ron added the junk food. Hermione had to take out boxes of cookies, and candy before she reached the food she packed. Harry and Ron mostly ate all of the cookies and candy so that the cooler wouldn't be so heavy on the way back. When they were done they didn't go back in the water just yet.

"Why not?" Ron asked when Hermione told them they couldn't.

"Because you can't go in the water after you just eat especially after eating that much." Hermione replied. Ron angrily took a cookie out of the package and started eating it. "The sooner you stop eating the sooner we can go in." Ron opened his mouth to retort but Harry and Ginny stood up.

"We're going for a walk." Harry said. They both put their shoes on and Ginny put her skirt back on. As they were leaving they heard Ron say something furiously to Hermione. Harry and Ginny could here Ron and Hermione shouting at each other from there.

"You know things never change." Ginny laughed.

"Yeah that's true, but this is the first row they've had all summer." Harry responded.

"Oh, yeah it is. Wow! I'm shocked." Ginny exclaimed.

"Well most of the summer they weren't sure if the other one loved them so they weren't exactly fighting…"

"More like flirting."

"Yeah. I wonder how long this one will last."

"It'll be over before we leave here today." Harry and Ginny walked around a little longer before they decided to go back and see if Hermione and Ron had stopped fighting. When they walked back through the two trees they found Hermione and Ron on opposite side of the picnic table and opposite ends, both looked fuming.

"Hermione can we go back in the water yet?" Harry asked cautiously.

"I don't know why don't you find out if Ron has stopped shoving food in his mouth and then I'll tell you." Hermione replied crossly.

"You know what?" Ron stood up and marched over to the side of the table Hermione was at. Hermione stood up too and looked at Ron although she barley came to his shoulders.

"What?" Hermione replied defiantly. Ron looked at her and noticed that she still looked cute when she was angry. He was about to reply angrily when he bent down and kissed her. At first she was shocked but then she gave in and kissed him back.

"See I told you it wouldn't last long." Ginny said. Hermione and Ron parted as they just remembered that there were other people there.

"Well can we?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

"Good." Ron said. He picked up Hermione.

"Ron what are you doing?" Hermione asked. But Ron didn't answer; he set off at a run toward the rocks. She screamed as they were falling fast into the water. They landed with a splash and then two more splashes landed next to them. They continued to swim and jump in for another few hours. Hermione was the first to get out of the water and start cleaning up. By the time everyone else got out of the water she had everything cleaned up and her shorts were back on.

"Hey it's lighter now!" Ron exclaimed as he and Harry picked up the cooler.

"Duh! You practically ate everything in it!" Hermione replied.

"Oh yeah!" Ron laughed. They walked back to the car and loaded it up again.

"Do you guys want to rent a movie tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah!" Ron exclaimed.

"Sure!" Ginny and Harry said together.

"You're going to actually watch the movie with us this time right, not read?" Ron asked.

"Well…" Hermione started.

"Hermione." Ron said sternly. "You're watching the movie with us whether you like it or not." Hermione laughed.

"Yes dad." She joked. Ron turned back to Harry and Ginny.

"See you just have to be strict with them and they listen." He said. Ginny, Harry, and Hermione started laughing. Ron chuckled too. As they stopped in front of the video store Hermione pulled her white tank top over her head and got out of the car. 15 minutes later they were still in the store deciding on a movie. Ginny wanted to get a chick flick, Harry wanted to get a scary one, and Ron wanted to get a funny one. Hermione was left to be the one to decide between _How To Loose A Guy In 10 Days, 8-Legged Freaks, _and _Scary Movie 2._

"Uh…well." Hermione truthfully liked all three movies and didn't want to choose. "Why don't we pick a random one?" Hermione reached out for all three and put them on the shelf. She then shuffled through them and made it so the titles couldn't be seen. "Ok this one." Hermione picked the one in the middle. She chose_ 8-Legged Freaks_. Ron and Ginny looked disappointed. "How about we come back and get the others before the summer is over and we'll watch all three." Hermione said. They all agreed and went to pay for the movie. When they got back to Hermione's they finished the left over stuff from the lake and started the movie.

"You didn't tell me this movie was about spiders!" Ron said after the movie started.

"Well I thought you would have gotten it by the title." Hermione said.

"Not exactly!" He claimed.

"Do you want to watch it still?" Hermione asked.

"Not really!" He shut his eyes.

"Well we'll be upstairs if you need us I have to take care of this baby." Hermione said to Harry and Ginny. They laughed and Hermione led Ron upstairs.

"Sp – Spiders!" He exclaimed. "A movie about spiders and you didn't tell me?"

"Oh relax you baby!" She said. She pulled him in front of the TV and they sat down and Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. "Oh look _Scary Movie 2 _is on TV." She flipped through the channel.

"There aren't any Spiders in this are there?" Ron asked nervously.

"Just watch the movie!" She exclaimed.

"But – " Ron started but Hermione's lips cut him off.

"Watch the movie!" She said. Ron agreed and turned his attention to the movie.

**A/N: Well please let me know what you htought! I think we could try for 20 but I will settle for anywhere in between 15 and 20! I love how you guys review so much it makes me want to continue with the sequel. If you have any ideas for that I am only up to chapter 5 with that. The next chapter is Vulnerablility (I think I spelt that right but I'm not sure with out the spell check!) Keep reviewing! Love ya! -Kylie  
**


	21. Vulnerability

**A/N: Hey! 15 reviews! Yay! Alright well this is an important chapter because this is where they take their relationship to the next level! And to Anubee: the sequel is called One and Only and it will be up by the time this one is over I've already started writing it cuz I finished this one. To Daft Strangus: I already have finished this one and have started on the sequel because I finished. Thank you all reviewer! Love ya! **

Chapter 21 – Vulnerability

Hermione opened her eyes and shifted slightly. She realized she was sitting in her living room with Ron's arm around her. The TV was on and from the looks of it outside of the window it was around one in the morning. Ron moved next to her he was pale and had a worried expression on his face. Hermione realized what woke her up. He was now muttering incoherent things. When she heard "spiders" she realized he was having a nightmare.

"Ron wake-up!" Hermione said. He wouldn't wake so Hermione tried shaking him. It was getting worse so she smacked him across the face.

"What?" He opened his eyes and looked around. His hand went to his face. "Ouch!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry but you wouldn't wake up and you were having a nightmare." Hermione said.

"Right. It was those damn spiders. They were ganging up on me, millions of little spiders and hundreds of giant ones, and then Dementors were flying by with knives and they were laughing at me." Ron said. Hermione tried her best to stifle a laugh. "It sounds funny but it wasn't."

"I know I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Good. How 'bout we get something to eat?"

"Mione, it's one am!" Ron exclaimed. "I swear I think your still sick." He put his hand to her forehead.

"Ron! I can not believe that you're actually telling me that you're not hungry." Hermione said sounding shocked. "Are you the one that's sick?" She put her hand to his forehead.

"No, no! I'm not saying that. You just never struck me as a person who eats at one in the morning."

"Well neither did I but I'm hungry and it's one am so come on." Ron laughed and stood up. Hermione led him into the kitchen and she took out some cookies from the cabinet. She put them on the table where Ron was sitting and then went to go get something to drink when the blender caught her eye. "You know, I'm in the mood for smoothies. Let's make smoothies." Hermione said. She walked over to the fridge.

"What's a smoofy?" Ron asked.

"It's a smoothie. It's a drink that you mix ice cream, strawberries in and other stuff. It's really good. Here come help me." Hermione instructed Ron to put all of the ingredients in while she measured them out.

"Now what do we do when everything's in?" Ron asked.

"You press the on button. But first you have to – Ron no!" Hermione shouted but Ron's finger had already hit the on button. The next thing they knew they were both covered head to toe in a red, goopy, sticky, dripping, messy, cold smoothie. It was dripping off of them as well as the appliances and rest of the kitchen.

"I didn't know we had to drink it like this." Ron said wiping it away from his eyes.

"We didn't but now we have to. You were supposed to put the top on first!" Hermione said. Ron laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Look at us." She looked from herself to Ron. She started chuckling. "We're covered in it!" She laughed harder. She started walking over to the counter to turn the blender off. Hermione just hit the button and turned around when she slipped in the smoothie mess. Ron went to catch her but when he did he fell. They both landed on the floor with a thud. Both of them fell into laughs.

"Ow! My butt!" Hermione laughed.

"What's wrong with your butt?" Ron asked.

"I fell on it stupid!"

"Oh right! Yeah!"

"Ron!"

"What?"

"Stop looking at my butt!"

"Who said I was looking?"

"I'm sitting down and your still looking at it!"

"What?"

"Oh come on! I catch you staring at me like that all the time!"

"I do not!" Ron protested too quickly.

"Ok! Yeah sure but it's ok because I do the same to you!"

"You do?"

"Oh yeah all of the time. Because I want you so bad!"

"Oh shut up! You can't blame me for doing anything wrong. Looking is not a crime."

"You punched Seamus for it!"

"Because he was staring at something he couldn't have. He didn't love you." Hermione smiled. She wasn't mad. She actually did look sometimes at him like that. And they did love each other so it wasn't a crime to look at the person you love. "And plus Mione the way he was staring at you he was just asking for a punch."

"How is that different?" Hermione joked.

"Because he was staring at you like this." He put his face barley a half a foot away from her chest. She laughed and picked up his chin.

"He didn't love me but you do." She whispered and pushed her lips on his. He kissed her back. This kiss seemed to have more passion than any other kiss. After a minute or two Ron tentatively held his hand near Hermione's shirt. He then pulled his hand away because he feared that he was moving too fast. Hermione took his hand and brought it back to her shirt. She pulled her face away from his for a moment. "And I love you." She murmured before their faces met again.

After a while Ron realized that he didn't want to take advantage of her.

"Hermione maybe we should stop now." He said taking her hands off of her. The moan that escaped her lips turned into a whine.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't want to take advantage of you in this vulnerable state."

"I am not vulnerable!"

"Hermione how far were you willing on letting us go?"

"If we love each other than where are the limits?"

"Look it should be special. Not on your kitchen floor when we're covered in smoothie. It has to happen at the right time. I love you and you love me. We'll wait until the right time and when it comes we'll know." Hermione sighed realizing that he was right. She was just caught up in the moment.

"Your actually being the sensible one this time Ron, I am shocked." She laughed a little and Ron laughed too. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being the one that realized that we should wait until it's the right time. But I'm not saying I'm vulnerable! I knew perfectly well what I was doing but I agree on waiting." Ron let out a little laugh.

"You aren't vulnerable." He laughed. "But here's your shirt." He handed her the shirt on the ground next to him.

"Oh it's pointless! I'm sticky anyways!" She threw her shirt behind her. The door to downstairs opened and a tired Harry who was barley awake walked through. His eyes were barley open but he saw Ron and Hermione on the ground covered in the same sticky stuff that was all over the kitchen. Hermione's arms sprung up to cover herself. Harry turned to go back downstairs muttering about bad dreams. Hermione and Ron started laughing. "Maybe I should go shower and clean up this mess before Ginny comes up." Hermione suggested.

"Good idea. You go shower and I'll clean this up. I don't think we should risk going downstairs or he might wake up again." Ron laughed.

"You know the shower is big enough for two." Hermione raised her eyebrows and put a seductive smirk on.

"Hermione!" Ron looked at her shocked.

"Ron chill I'm only joking but it's nice to know that you're not going to take advantage of me even when I'm vulnerable." She leaned over and gave him a small kiss.

"Wait." He held onto her arm.

"What?" She asked. He leaned on her neck and kissed it where the smoothie was spilt.

"It tastes even better than I though it did." He smiled at her. She kissed his cheek where there was smoothie.

"Yeah it does." She smiled at him and stood up. He watched her go.

"Damn sensibility!" Ron said out loud.

"I heard that!" Hermione said from the stairs.

"I still didn't take advantage!" Ron exclaimed back; she just laughed.

Hermione went into her room after she showered. She had realized Ron was right and they should wait but that didn't mean they couldn't fool around. As she finished changing into gray sweatpants and a white shirt she heard the shower turn off. Hermione brushed her hair out and lay back on her bed looking up at the ceiling. After a few minutes she figured Ron would be done getting changed now. She walked out of her room and into the hallway. When she knocked on the door Ron told her to come in.

"Hey!" He said.

"Hi!" She responded. Ron walked over to the side of his bed and laid down.

"Come on." He opened his arms and made room for her.

"Are you sure this isn't pushing it?" Hermione mocked a concerned face.

"Just come here!" Hermione laughed and lay down in Ron's arms.

"What should we tell Harry tomorrow?"

"The truth." Hermione looked shocked. But Ron continued. "He was dreaming and we were sleeping up here the whole time." Hermione laughed. After a minute they went silent and fell asleep.

Hermione woke up the next morning and didn't want to wake Ron so she carefully slid out of his arms and put a pillow in her place. Ron moved slightly and hugged the pillow. She giggled silently and left the room. When she got in the kitchen she noticed that everything looked clean. The blender was still on the counter and it still had smoothie stains in it. She started a pot of coffee and then went to the sink to clean out the blender. The door to downstairs opened and a yawning Harry came up.

"Morning." Harry yawned.

"Uh good morning." Hermione replied scrubbing the blender harder. She wished she had her wand so it would get cleaner faster.

"I had the craziest dream last night." Hermione turned off the water and tried to act casually. She saw Ron frozen on the last step staring at Harry in shock.

"Oh really about what?" she asked casually, pouring three cups of coffee.

"I was flying and the snitch was trying to catch me instead of the other way around." Harry said. "It was crazy." Hermione laughed out of relief. Ron came all of the way downstairs laughing himself.

"I had a nightmare with spiders and laughing Dementors carrying knifes." Ron said.

"Laughing Dememtors?" Harry asked. Ron nodded.

"They had knives too. I think I might need to lay off of the Scary Movies for a while." Ron said.

"That's a good idea." Hermione agreed and laughed nervously. Harry looked between the two.

"Are you two ok?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione looked at each other for a half a second.

"Yeah, yeah we're fine." Ron said. Harry raised his eyebrows but they were saved from further questioning because Ginny came up the stairs.

"Morning!" Ginny yawned.

"Morning." They responded.

"What's wrong with you Gin? You seem awake and not grumpy." Hermione said.

"I fell asleep about a minute after you two went upstairs." Ginny responded with a smile and a wink at Harry. "What about you two?"

"Us too – " Hermione said.

" – We fell asleep after the movie." Ron said at exactly the same time. Then Ron repeated what Hermione said and Hermione repeated what Ron said at the same time.

"I uh fell asleep right away too but Ron fell asleep after the movie." Hermione said quickly before it could get more confusing. Ron nodded his head in agreement. Harry and Ginny looked at each other disbelievingly before looking at Ron and Hermione with the same look. "Anybody hungry? I could make breakfast."

"You know, I'm starving. What's for breakfast?" Ron said.

"Let me look." She opened the fridge and the container of the strawberries that they didn't use last night fell out. Ron couldn't help but laugh and Hermione busted out laughing too. Both of them were doubled over in laughter. Harry and Ginny looked at the two roaring with laughter over strawberries.

"I think I'll go get dressed now because I don't trust you to make breakfast." Harry said starting for the stairs.

"And I don't trust being alone with these two right now so I'm coming with you." Ginny said and hurried after him. Hermione picked up the strawberry container and put it on the table. Their laughter was slowly dieing down but they were still chuckling. Hermione took a strawberry out of the container and held it up to Ron.

"Strawberry?" She asked. Ron took a bite out of it.

"Sure!" He said with a full mouth. She giggled. "It's much less sticky this way."

"Yes it is!" Ron went to kiss her but when he moved her hair he noticed something on her neck.

"Hermione, you might want to keep your hair down for a while. Especially if your parents are coming home in a few days." Ron said. "I don't think they'll like me too much anymore."

"Why?" Hermione asked confused.

"Your neck." Ron pointed to the bite marks on her neck.

"Oh I can get rid of it simple." She responded. She moved closer and pushed up against him. His lips crashed down upon hers. There was a crack from the living room but they were too busy to notice it. Ron and Hermione were as close as they could possibly get. Ron's arms were wrapped around her middle and his hands were on her backside. Ron was starting to go down her neck kissing again.

"Hello is anyone here?" George called walking into the kitchen. "Oh sorry didn't mean to interrupt anything!" George laughed as Ron and Hermione sprung apart.

"You know we really need to stop doing this in the kitchen." Hermione muttered to Ron. Ron nodded but his face was red.

"Hermione, you uh have something on your neck." George pointed out. Hermione put her hair so it covered her neck.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Hermione said. George was trying to control his laughter.

"So you do this often in the kitchen? It looked pretty serious. Are Harry and Ginny gone?" George asked. Ron and Hermione glared.

"What do you want?" Ron asked.

"No, no I can wait you two continue and I'll be in the living room." George laughed his way into the other room.

"The stupid git does it in public and then goes and makes fun of us because we were doing it where we couldn't be seen before he came." Ron said. Before Hermione could speak George spoke from the other room.

"Yeah but I didn't grab her in public and She didn't have bite marks on her neck." They heard George chuckling from the living room. Hermione was pink as Harry and Ginny came down the stairs dressed. "Are you two done yet? Can I come in?"

"Yes!" Hermione screamed. "We finished when you interrupted!" She was now red. George came in laughing.

"You didn't look done to me." He laughed. Hermione punched him on the arm. "Ow!"

"Shut up! What do you want?" Hermione asked.

"I need to use the phone." He said.

"Why do you even bother with a muggle George?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not anymore?" He responded.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"You see our relationship was purely snogging and other stuff." He looked to Ron and Hermione. "I was waiting for more and now I've found someone who I want to try for more with."

"Who?" Hermione asked grudgingly. She wanted to know although she was mad at him.

"Alicia. She was passing through the shop and I asked her out." George responded. "May I use the phone?" Hermione gave a slight nod and sighed.

"I'm going to go change and we can do something." Hermione said. Harry and Ginny nodded as she started for the stairs. Ron started after her. George had the phone in his hand and was just about to start dialing when he looked at Ron.

"You know Ron maybe we need to have _the talk_." George said. He said "the talk" like it was a scary word. Ron turned red and glared at George.

"Shut up!" Ron said and George laughed harder. Ron went up the stairs after Hermione. Hermione was at the top of the stairs waiting for him. She pushed him up against the wall and they resumed their positions.

"We have to stop doing this where people can walk in on us." Hermione said as Ron kissed her neck.

"Like the hallway?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"Yeah kinda like the hallway." She laughed and grabbed him by the shirt. She brought his face to hers and they backed up to the nearest door. Ron twisted the knob and they backed up into the hall closet. Hermione closed the door behind them. "Nobody will interrupt in here." She whispered as their faces parted for a few seconds so they could get situated in the cramped closet.

"We only have a few minutes though." Ron said.

"Well than let's make the best of those few minutes." Hermione replied.

A few minutes later Hermione and Ron decided that they needed to stop so they could get changed and go down stairs.

"Hermione are you sure this is ok with you and everything?" Ron asked as he stopped Hermione from walking out. "It's hasn't even been 24 hours and we've already gotten pretty crazy three times."

"Ron if it wasn't we wouldn't be doing it. I love you and we've been dating for over a month. We've known each other for six years. I think it's ok if we bring our relationship to the next level. Are you ok with it?"

"Yeah it is it's just… down in the kitchen I couldn't help it you were just…"

"Ron, we know where to stop… for now. But besides that I can't help the fact that you can't get enough of me!" She laughed.

"You started it!"

"So I did. What are you going to do?"

"This!" He kissed her hard and placed his hands back on her butt again he pulled away after a minute leaving Hermione waiting for more. "We will finish later." He walked out of the closet leaving Hermione to be the one left standing there with a grin. She chuckled slightly and left the closet.

Hermione changed into a skirt and a blue short sleeve shirt with pink writing advertising the store she bought it from. She slipped her feet into white shoes and made the hikki marks on her neck disappear. When she was done getting ready she went downstairs. Harry, Ginny, George, and Ron were sitting at the table with coffee. Hermione put on a calm look for Ron and walked down and went to the counter and started to pour another cup of coffee. She could feel Ron's eyes on her. She pulled up a chair at the table and sat down across from Ron. He stared at her with a half smile. She smiled back and held the stare. They continued to stare as they drank their coffee. George, Ginny, and Harry were absorbed in their own conversation. Ron slightly jerked his head upwards.

"Wanna finish now?" He mouthed. She shook her head.

"Later." She mouthed back and winked. Ron nodded. "So what do we want to do today?" She asked. "Are you staying?" She looked at George.

"Yeah I guess." George responded.

"Swimming?" Ron asked eyeing Hermione.

"Nah, I'm tired of that." Harry said.

"Oh." Ron replied, disappointed.

"We could go –" Ginny started.

"We aren't going shopping!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione exclaimed together. Ginny looked crestfallen. They all looked to Hermione.

"Don't look at me I'm out of ideas!" Hermione said. "That's why I asked you!" They continued to look. "Fine let's go drive around and find something to do and we'll go out for lunch." They nodded and agreed. Everyone stood up and started for the door. Ron hung back with Hermione for a second. Hermione noticed he looked disappointed. "You've seen me in a bathing suit before what's the problem?" She asked.

"It's never been so fascinating before." Ron said with a smile. She walked in front of him and stood on her tippy toes, to reach his ear.

"Meet me in the pool tonight after everyone else goes to sleep. We can go for a swim." She whispered in his ear. She walked out to the car swaying her hips more than normal. Ron watched her go and had to take and extra second to collect himself before he followed her out. Hermione drove around bored. She drove past the boardwalk. George ducked down when he noticed something.

"Drive faster Hermione!" He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"She's here!" George responded. She drove extra slow on purpose because there were no cars behind her. "Hermione!" She laughed and sped up. When they past it George sat up.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"I thought you broke up with her." Ginny said.

"Well I told her that I was moving." George responded. "I didn't want the same thing that happened to Fred to happen to me."

"Where did you tell her you were moving?" Ron asked with a half laugh.

"China." George responded. All four of them busted out laughing.

After driving around for a bit they couldn't find anything to do so they stopped for lunch at a restaurant. Once they ordered it was silent.

"So..." Hermione said. They looked at her. "Sorry I'm just trying to make conversation." Nobody said anything. Ron and Hermione looked at each other. She winked and he winked back. It got really dull after that. "So China that's fascinating. What did you tell her you had to go to China for?"

"Work." George said.

"And what exactly do you do that would bring you to China?" Harry asked.

"I just told her it was for work I don't know what muggle job would require me to go to China. She asked if I was coming back and I told her that I had to stay in China for the rest of my life. I felt bad but she didn't seem too upset." George said.

"Right and your going to try and make it work with Alicia now?" Ginny asked.

"Exactly." George responded. Their food came and they talked on Alicia's job at Gringotts and stuff like that. After lunch they got back in the car and drove around. When they passed a movie theater Hermione pulled the car over.

"Ok we're seeing a movie because there is nothing else to do." She said. The others agreed and they got out of the car. Inside the movie theaters Hermione stared at the list of movies playing. "What do we want to see?" She asked. "What about Dukes of Hazzard?"

"Yeah Jes –" Harry started but then stopped when he realized what he was going to say. Hermione gave him a look with her eyebrows raised. She knew what he was going to say and tried to stop herself from laughing. She knew Ron would do say something stupid like that too but Harry was lucky he caught himself. Harry was glad that only Hermione caught what he was going to say about Jessica Simpson.

"Ok maybe not." Hermione said still looking at Harry. Harry looked away.

"Why not." Ron asked.

"I saw it before it's bad." Harry said.

"I saw the previews for it on TV – Oh." Ron said and looked at Ginny when he realized what Harry was going to say. Ron didn't blame Harry because he would have said the same thing just not in front of Hermione. They looked back up at the list. "Yeah let's see something else. What about Charlie and the Chocolate Factory? What's that about?"

"Charlie goes to the chocolate factory blah, blah, blah, boring." Harry said.

"What about Red Eye?" Ginny suggested.

"No." Hermione said looking at Ron.

"How about Wedding Crashers?" George suggested.

"Okay." Hermione agreed.

"I saw the previews on TV it looks good." Ron said. Harry and Ginny shrugged. As they were sitting in the movie theater the lights started to dim and the movie started. They were the only people in there. All of them chose a seat in the back row. Hermione had popcorn for her and Ron to share while the others bought their own of whatever they wanted. Ron had gotten a drink for them to both share. The previews started.

"Want some popcorn?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Sure." Ron answered and held out his hand for some. Hermione took a handful and instead of putting it in Ron's hand she shoved it in his mouth. "Thanks!" He said spitting some out in front of him. Hermione giggled and handed him the bag this time. He smiled and took some popcorn himself. He took the handful and shoved it in Hermione's mouth.

"Gee thanks!" She exclaimed and popcorn sprayed the seats in front of her. Ron laughed quietly. Hermione was trying not to laugh so she could swallow the popcorn but she was having trouble.

"What are you doing?" George asked. Hermione was trying to hold it in but she spit the popcorn on the seats in front of her and started laughing like crazy. Ron was laughing at her and Harry, Ginny, and George were laughing at both of them. After a few minutes Hermione was still laughing and couldn't stop.

"What are we laughing at?" Harry chuckled.

"I don't remember!" Hermione exclaimed, laughing.

"Hermione, I think being inside has gotten to you maybe you need fresh air." Harry suggested.

"No I'm fine. I'm fine." She sat up and stopped laughing but when she looked at Ron they both started laughing again.

"What are you laughing at?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know." Ron laughed. A minute later Hermione and Ron had their laughter under control and the movie started. Around a funny part in the middle of the movie Ginny was in mid-sip when she started laughing.

"Ow!" She exclaimed holding her nose. "It came out of my nose!" She exclaimed. Harry was in mid-sip as well but he sprayed the empty row of seats in front of them with soda. All five of them were laughing now. George pulled a bottle of some green liquid out of his pocket.

"Watch this. Fred and I invented it a few weeks ago for the shop." He downed the whole bottle and they all watched expectantly waiting. Five seconds later a green liquid shot out of his nose. They all laughed again. "You're supposed to put it in someone's drink and then it starts coming out of their nose! Isn't it great?" He laughed. The door to the movie theater opened and a movie worker walked in. George's hands went straight for his nostrils. Liquid was dripping down still but it wasn't shooting out. The movie worker looked around and saw all five of them trying not to laugh as they watched the movie like they had always been. He looked around to check if anyone else was there but when he found no one he left. George released his nose and the rest of the liquid shot out. The other four were dying with laughter. George wiped his nose clean and laughed with the rest of them. When the movie was over the lights came back on and they saw the mess in front of them. Popcorn, soda puddles, and the green liquid was covering the floor in front of them. Their laughter began once more.

"That was the funniest movie I've ever seen." Hermione laughed.

"I could agree with you there." George said. "It's one of the only movies I saw." They all laughed and left the theater. When they were leaving the movie person gave them a strange look before they walked out of the door. They continued to laugh when they were outside.

**A/N: So let me know what you think! I don't know about you but whenever I go to thee movies with my friends I barley get to watch the movie because I joke around too much! Last time I went I was laughing so hard that coolata came out of my nose (It hurt bad!) How about how they were and all when they took it to the next level do you think that went ok? And George and Alicia? Let me know what you think. If I get enough by tomorrow I will update but Tuesday I can't because I have Youth to Youth! So please review!**


	22. One Last Time

**A/N: Horray! Another review! I got up pretty early for this so please review! Three more chapters after this! Alright to Vonn: I'm glad you like my story :) and I wrote this before I read the sixth book so nothing in here has to do with the sixth book unless I put that it did in the authors note. You could reread the longer summary in the first chapter if you want and it might make some sense:) And to Anubee: A coolata is a drink thingy from dunkin dounuts:) It's good so I sugggest if you have the chance to try one you should, but be careful that you don't laugh to hard while drinking it, it might come out of your nose! lol! **

**Chapter 22- One last time**

After driving around a little longer and stopping at a few places they picked up dinner and went back to Hermione's.

"Well thanks for letting me use the phone." George said as he stood up from the kitchen table when they were done. "I'll see you later I have to get ready for my dinner with Alicia at seven."

"It's already six thirty and we just ate dinner." Hermione said.

"Yeah but this was dinner with you all and that will be dinner with Alicia. It's different. Well see you. Oh and Ron let me know when you want to have _the talk_!" Before Ron could respond George Disapparated.

"What did George walk in on this morning?" Ginny asked looking at the two.

"We were just snogging. Nothing else." Ron said.

"Seems like more." Harry pointed out.

"It wasn't." Hermione said. Harry and Ginny both looked disbelievingly at them. "Oh please! Don't give us those looks! We were in the kitchen kissing and George walked in end of story." They rolled their eyes and looked away. They went into the living room to watch a movie on TV. Ron sat down on the small couch while Harry and Ginny took seats on the other couch. Hermione laid in Ron's arms. When the movie was over it was around eleven so Hermione faked a yawn. "I'm tired I think I'm going to go to sleep. Coming Ginny?"

"Yeah." She yawned herself and turned to give Harry a kiss but he stood up too.

"I'm tired too." He said and turned to Ron. In fact they were all looking at Ron.

"I'm not too tired I'll stay down here." He said. Ginny and Harry said goodnight. Hermione went over to Ron and pretended she was saying goodnight.

"I'll meet you down here in an hour." She whispered in his ear. He nodded slightly and gave her a quick peck on the lips holding himself back from what he really wanted to do. Hermione and Ginny went for the stairs. Harry stayed down to talk to Ron for a minute. Hermione and Ginny went into their room to change.

"So what did George walk in on this morning?" Ginny asked.

"I told you – " Hermione started.

"No, really?" Ginny asked. Hermione sighed; Ginny wasn't going to give this up.

"We were but he was touching me and George saw the hikki on my neck. We were kinda close too." Hermione said.

"How close?"

"As close as you can get."

"Wow it must have been serious."

"Oh it was."

"So you did…"

"No but we came close. He said we should stop before we get to carried away and then when I told him that we loved each other and it didn't matter how far we got he said that it should be special and we should wait until the right time."

"Me and Harry lied too. I didn't fall asleep right away. We came close too but Harry said that we should wait until we're not in the same house as Ron." Hermione laughed.

"Smart idea." She opened her top drawer and started looking for a bikini to wear in the pool. She chose her light pink one and made sure Ginny wasn't looking when she put it with her pajamas. "Night! I'm going to change in the bathroom." She grabbed her pajamas and went into the hallway before Ginny could ask questions. She quickly changed into her bathing suit and put her pajamas over it. Hermione made sure that the strings couldn't be seen and went to Ron and Harry's room where she had been staying with Ron for the past few weeks. As she was walking to the door Harry came up the stairs. "Oh you can get dressed first. I'll wait." Hermione said to Harry.

"No it's ok. I'll change in the bathroom I just have to get my pajamas." Harry responded. They both walked into the room. Hermione walked over to the bed. "Night." She said to Harry as she laid down in the bed.

"Night!" Harry responded. He turned the light out for her and left the room. Hermione stared up at the ceiling and thought of Ron. She hoped Harry and Ginny would happen to get the urge to walk out to the pool. After a while she thought that Harry and Ginny would be sleeping. It had been forty-five minutes. She walked downstairs and into the living room.

"Hi!" She said to Ron. Ron jumped and looked back at her.

"Don't do that! I didn't know you were there!" Ron said.

"Sorry!" Hermione apologized. "Wanna go swimming now?"

"Yeah!" He nodded. They walked outside and turned a few lights on. Ron pulled off of his shirt and jumped in the pool right away.

"Is it cold?" Hermione asked.

"N –no it's really warm." He replied.

"Sure it is." Hermione laugheed. "But you'll keep me warm right?"

"Of course!" Hermione pulled off of her shirt and stepped out of her shorts.

"Fascinating?" she asked as she twirled around to show off her bathing suit.

"Very!" Ron responded. Hermione laughed because he sounded very serious. "Well are you coming in?"

"I suppose, if you really want me to." Ron laughed as she walked over to the edge. She closed her eyes and jumped in. When she came above the water she shivered. "I –it is c –cold!"

"Y –yeah it is!" It went silent and they were looking at each other. A second later they busted out in a fit laughter. "What do you want to do now?"

"I dunno. You wanted to see me in my bathing suit so you tell me…"

"I dunno either."

"I'll race you to the other end of the pool and back."

"What?" But Hermione had already started swimming to the other end of the pool. Ron followed after her. When Hermione got to the other end she waited for Ron to catch up before she started again. "What are you doing?" He asked when he saw her waiting.

"Waiting for you." She went to go back under again but Ron took her arm and pulled her close.

"We never got to finish." He said to her. She smiled.

"No we didn't." she smiled into the kiss. Since they were on the shallow end of the pool they walked up the stairs and landed on a lawn chair never parting. Hermione laid down on top of Ron. They never managed to do anything because they were both so tired they fell asleep right there.

Hermione woke up to bright sunshine beating down on her back. She opened her eyes and looked down on Ron's chest. She lifted up her head and looked at his sleeping face. She gave him a quick peck on the lips but before she could pull away he kissed her

"Morning Romeo." She yawned.

"Morning." He said. "We still never finished."

"Yeah I know. We'll have to finish later because Harry and Ginny will be awake soon."

"Yeah." She got off of him and sat on the end of the lawn chair by his feet.

"What are we going to do when we go back to Hogwarts and have separate dorms?"

"Your aloud in my dorm." Ron pointed out.

"And I'm sure no one will have anything to say if I sleep in there with you."

"No one said anything when we slept together this summer."

"And we didn't say anything when Harry and Ginny slept together either but that's how it works."

"See Harry won't care and I'm sure Neville and Dean won't mind. Who cares what Seamus thinks. If he says anything I'll just give him another black eye." Hermione laughed.

"We'll talk." She stood up and pulled her pajamas back on over her bathing suit and went into the kitchen. Ron watched her and then put his head back sighing. He was really going to miss waking up next to Hermione. He knew that they wouldn't be able to sleep in the same bed let alone the same room at Hogwarts because Mogonagall would have a fit. But he also knew that after this year was over both of them and Harry would probably buy a flat together and then when Ginny got out of school she would live with them too. On that happy note he got up and picked up his shirt as he was walking into the house. As he was approaching he smelt the aroma of Hermione's good cooking. Walking in the door Hermione smiled at him from the stove as she cooked. He smiled back and pulled his shirt over his head. He watched her happily as she continued to flip the pancakes. After a minute of watching her, Ron walked over to her. He rested his head on her shoulder looking over it at the breakfast cooking and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Smells good." He told her.

"Thanks!" She replied and continued to flip the pancakes and scramble the eggs with Ron at her shoulder. There was a noise at the stairs and Ginny and Harry came down. Ron got off of Hermione's shoulder and sat down at the table Harry and Ginny joined him.

"So I was thinking next year when we're out of Hogwarts we should buy a flat together. We have that gold from the Ministry because we got all of those Death Eaters." Ron said. Ginny scowled at him.

"I have another year at Hogwarts after you all leave." She said miserably.

"Yeah but it could be yours too. We'd get it next summer and then it'll be all of ours." Ron said.

"That's a good idea." Harry agreed.

"I was thinking of next year applying for a job at Flourish and Blott's just until I could get my bookstore started." Hermione said as she placed plates on the table in front of them. They all agreed and thought it was a good idea.

"I was thinking of getting a small job at the Daily Prophet to start out with and then maybe I could eventually report or something." Ron said. Again they all agreed as Hermione now put food in front of them.

"I'm going to talk to Mogonagall about what it takes to be a seeker for the professional teams." Harry said.

"I read in the Daily Prophet yesterday that the England seeker is retiring next year." Ron said.

"Yeah I read that too so I might have a better chance." Harry agreed.

"What about you Gin? You never told us what you wanted to do." Hermione said as she took a seat next to Ron at the kitchen table.

"Oh…um well I thought I'd want to work at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Games and Sports." Ginny said. The other three agreed enthusiastically. She smiled when they didn't think it was a bad idea.

"It's going to be great. We'll all have good jobs and we'll have our own flat. We could have two rooms me and Mione will share and you two will share." Ron said. Everyone stared at him. "What? Harry I told you last night that I trust you with my sister. You two love each other and I approve of it." Harry smiled across the table.

"Thanks mate!" Harry said. "I guess I trust you with Hermione then. I approve of you two loving each other too." Hermione laughed and Ron looked alarmed.

"You didn't trust me with Hermione before?" Ron asked. Ginny and Hermione were both laughing now.

"No I just felt like I had to say something like that because you did." Harry said.

"Oh ok well than thanks mate." Ron said. Both Harry and Ron then busted out laughing as well. They finished breakfast and went to go get changed. They met back in the living room.

"So what do we want to do? We have two more days until my parents get here. And then we are going to the Burrow." They all shrugged. "Oh come on there is nothing you wanted to do this summer but didn't get to?" They looked at each other and back at her shrugging again. "Oh you three are hopeless. Let's go to Diagon Alley and do something."

"Ok." They agreed. They all got in the car and Hermione started driving. For the last time that summer Beverly Hills started playing. Hermione turned it up as loud as it could go and all four of them sang along. They laughed as it ended and Hermione turned the music down to normal.

"I'm going to miss that song this year and the TV too." Ron said. "We can get a TV for our place right?"

"Of course!" Harry agreed.

"Well than we have to get all of those DVDs too. Like _The Notebook_, and _How To Loose A Guy In Ten Days_." Ginny said.

"If we get those than we have to get the funny ones too like _Scary Movie_ and _American Wedding_, all of those kinds." Ron said.

"Yeah we'll get like a billion of them and scary movies too. We could get CDs too. Like the Wheezer CD and all of the other ones with the good songs." Harry agreed.

"Well we should also have a giant bookshelf in the living room with a lot of muggle and Wizard books." Hermione said. Ginny agreed because she liked reading muggle books in fact Hermione had let her borrow some to take to Hogwarts. Hermione noticed the looks on Harry and Ron's faces. "We can put all of your Quidditch books in there too." She said. They agreed and started to talk more about what they would have in their place once they got out of Hogwarts. By the time they reached the city they had decided on getting a place with two rooms and in each room there would be a full bed and all of the other belongings of it's occupants. There would be a kitchen and dinning room for entertaining family or guests. In the living room they would have one big couch and several chairs. They would have a stand with a big screen TV and a DVD player. On the back wall there would be a big bookshelf with muggle and wizard books along with DVDs on the shelves. They decided that Ginny would go there on Christmas break and they would go to the Burrow Christmas day and then Hermione would have her parents over for dinner the next day. Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided that they would visit Ginny on Hogsmede weekends too.

In Diagon Alley they began to walk down the street. Ron had his arm around Hermione and Harry had his hand interlocked with Ginny's. As they were walking they passed Lavender and Seamus walking by. In that moment when Ron and Hermione looked at Seamus and Lavender the four of them came to an understanding and silently decided to forget about what happened in the past. Ron nodded at Seamus who nodded back. **(A/N: Don't worry. I still hate Lavender but, I need everything to be forgiven for the sequel and then they will go back to hating them:)**

"Hi Hermione." Lavender said as they passed.

"Hi Lavender." Hermione responded with a smile. They passed them and Harry and Ginny looked to the two strangely.

"What was that?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure but I think we just made friends again." Hermione responded. "You should try." Hermione nodded to Dean and Parvati walking toward them hand in hand. They stopped as they approached and said their hellos. There was an awkward silence for a half a second before Harry broke it.

"So Dean do you still want to play Chaser?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Dean responded. "Are you having tryouts?"

"I don't need to. You can take Katie's place this year on the team. I saw you at tryouts last year and if I didn't already have Katie you would have been on the team." Harry said.

"Thanks." Dean smiled.

"No problem." Harry responded. They continued to walk along down the street. The awkwardness seemed to have gone from their friendship.

"Congratulations Dean!" They heard Parvati say.

"Well things are pretty much back to normal this year. Well whatever normal is." Hermione said.

"Who needs normal when we have each other." Ron said. Hermione smiled over at him. They decided to stop for a butterbeer and then after they walked around to a few stores. Lastly they stopped off in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes despite Ron's protests. They walked in and started moving around the crowded store.

"Well if it isn't Ron and _Mione_." Fred said from behind them. They turned around and faced him. "Ron could I talk to you for a second?" He asked. Ron sighed.

"Yeah whatever." Ron said.

"Hi Hermione." Angelina said coming up by Fred.

"Hi…" Hermione replied and started talking with Angelina.

"Walk this way with me Ron." Fred said. Ron sighed and started walking with Fred. "So you and Hermione…"

"What about me and Hermione?" Ron asked. Fred walked into the backroom and Ron followed. George was in there sorting through some boxes.

"Ah Ron! Hello!" George said.

"Say what you have to say so I can leave." Ron said sounding annoyed.

"Now Ron," George started, "You and _Mione_ are together now and what I walked in on yesterday seemed pretty serious."

"So we figured being the good older brothers that we are we would discuss this with you." Fred finished. Ron rolled his eyes and waited for them to continue if they said what he had to say then he could leave. When they didn't he got annoyed.

"Well go on!" He said.

"Have you or haven't you?" Fred wondered.

"No not yet." Ron sighed in and annoyed way.

"But you came close right?" George asked. "From what I saw it seemed like you guys had gotten pretty serious at least once."

"Well yeah we did but we stopped because we didn't want to do it on her kitchen floor." Ron said.

"Oh so you've already discussed it." Fred asked.

"Yes we have." Ron said.

"And what have you decided?" George pressed on.

"That we would wait until the right time, can I go now?" Ron asked.

"You know to be safe and everything right?" Fred asked.

"Ok, I'm outa here!" Ron exclaimed. "But you might want to talk to Harry too." Ron said.

"Oh we will." Fred replied.

"Well this was completely pointless. See you." Ron walked back through the store to Hermione. When Ron approached Angelina and Hermione stopped talking.

"Well I better be going it was nice talking to you Hermione." Angelina said. "Bye Ron." She walked through the store.

"What did Fred want?" Hermione asked Ron.

"You know." Ron said. "They were just bothering me on what George walked in on. They're probably talking to Harry now. Oh I kinda told Harry."

"Yeah I told Ginny. Did Harry tell you?" Hermione replied.

"Yeah he did but I just don't want to know details and it's cool." Ron said.

"Good. So let's find Ginny so we can go." Hermione said.

"Yeah Harry should be done with them soon." Ron said as they went to look for Ginny.

On the way back from the city they turned up the music loud and sang along. Around the time they were close to Hermione's she turned down the music after Sugar We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy.

"Ok so tomorrow we have to pack our trunks and clean up the house stuff like that before we go back to Hogwarts. We could watch one last movie tonight and then tomorrow night we'll go out to dinner one last time and everything. Oh and tonight we should eat all of the junk food so that my parents don't know we had so much of it here. They are dentist after all." Hermione told everyone. "And tomorrow we'll have to sleep in our own beds because they'll be here early in the morning the next day."

"Alright." They agreed grumpily. They pulled into Hermione's driveway and all got out of the car. In the kitchen all four of them went through every single cabinet and stripped the whole kitchen of junk food. It now sat in front of them on the kitchen table. There was a giant stack of cookies, candy, soda, and chips.

"I don't think we'll be able to finish this tonight. Maybe we should bring some with us." Hermione suggested.

"Oh I think they just might be able to finish it." Ginny said as Harry and Ron started to devour the pile of food. By the time they were ready to start the movie half of the pile had been eaten. The rest was divided among them to stuff in their trunks. All of them had changed into pajamas and were sitting on the couches. Ginny and Harry were laying next to each other on the big couch and Hermione was in Ron's arms on the small couch. When the movie was over Ginny was sound asleep. Harry picked her up and started to the stairs.

"Night." He whispered.

"Night." They responded.

"Tired?" Ron asked.

"No not really." Hermione yawned.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ron laughed. "Come on let's get our last night of sleep in before this year."

"Yeah I guess we better." Hermione yawned again. She followed Ron upstairs practically asleep on his shoulder and they went into Ron's room. Hermione was instantly asleep as her head hit the pillow. Ron made sure she was covered before laying down next to her and falling asleep.

**A/N: So let me know what you thought! I'll try and update for Wednesday but I need reviews! And to Mia08: The next three chapters will have more romance in them! In the sequel it will be the "right time!" I've got most of my ideas for it but if you guys have some suggestions please, let me know!**


	23. Tease

**A/N: Ok, well I was sick today so I can't go to the Youth to Youth meeting so I will put another one up today! 19 reviews! Wow thank you guys! Alright well this is the chapter that Hermione's parents will come home and then the next one will be when the four of them go to dinner and the last one is right before they leave for the Burrow. Fred and George will be in the last chapter! To Purplecrazy2291: I wasn't sure if the Head Boy and Girl really did get their own dorm. I've read a few stories like that but I've never heard officaly or anything like that. Have you? But I will leave it like that because I have already started writing the sequel and if I changed that then I would have to rewrite most of the sequel. So keep reviewing and luv ya'all!  
**

**Chapter 23- Tease**

When Ron awoke the next morning he wrapped his arms tighter around Hermione.

"Morning." She whispered to him.

"Morning." Ron responded. "Sleep good?"

"Yeah you?"

"Yeah I did. You know what they should do? They should let the Head Boy and Girl have their own room and stuff like that. I don't know if I'm going to be able to go a whole year without sleeping with you."

"I know what you mean. But there's nothing we can do." Hermione sighed and the phone rang from downstairs. "I wonder who that could be. My parents won't be home until tomorrow." Hermione stood up and hurried down the stairs. Ron sighed and got up himself. He followed Hermione down the stairs. He was on the stairs when he heard her.

"You're taking an earlier flight?" Hermione asked the phone. "Three hours?" she asked sounding surprised. "No I just wasn't expecting you till tomorrow. Yeah were all good here. We just went into the city, we went to the lake, the beach, and we stayed here and swam most of the time. – Mum! But how did you know? – You're ok with it right? – Good and you'll tell dad? – Please mum. – Thank you. I'll see you in a few hours. – Love you too – I will. Bye mum." Hermione hung up the phone. Ron walked all of the way down the stairs.

"So your mum knows?" Ron asked.

"Yes. She said that she saw the way we looked at each other and knew it. She's going to tell my dad." Hermione replied.

"Should I be worried?" Ron asked.

"Oh yeah!" Hermione said. Ron looked alarmed. "I'm just kidding! No he already thinks you're a nice guy and he'll love you because I do." She smiled and gave him a small kiss.

"So they'll be here in three hours?"

"Oh damn! I forgot! Come on we have to get Harry and Ginny up so we can clean." Hermione and Ron rushed upstairs and got Harry and Ginny up. They all rushed around and cleaned the house as much as possible using magic. Ginny helped by doing things by hand as much as she could. By the time the house was clean they still had two hours left. Hermione threw on jeans and a shirt. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and made sure that all the marks on her neck were gone. Her and Ginny started gathering their stuff together and putting it in their trunks. Hermione had to put an enlargement charm on Ginny's trunk so that all of her new clothes and books could fit in there. Hermione placed the teddy bear Ron gave her next the beach pictures and her Head Girl badge. Now all she had to do was go and get the few things she left in Ron's room whenever she had stayed in there over the past few weeks. She went into the hallway and passed Harry doing the same thing.

"Hi!" Harry said.

"Hey! Got all of your stuff?" Hermione asked.

"Almost. I left a few things in the other room." Harry answered.

"Yeah me too."

"It's going to be weird going back for our last year. I'm not going to be sharing a room with Ginny anymore and no more watching TV with Ron and I'll have to eat the school food instead of yours."

"Yeah it'll be weird. I'm going to miss making breakfast for you and waking up with Ron and talking with Ginny while you two watched TV."

"Yeah. But it'll be cool when we have our own place and everything. It'll be great and we have to make this the best year because it is our last year." Harry said.

"Yes that's true. We'll make this our best year." Hermione agreed. They both went into the rooms to get their stuff. Ron was just doing one last wave of his wand and all of his stuff was put into his trunk. On top he laid the beach pictures down next to his Head Boy badge. Hermione noticed a pile of stuff on Ron's bed that belonged to her. It was a sweatshirt, a couple of books, and a few other things she had left while she was staying in here.

"Hi!" She said to Ron.

"Hi!" Ron exclaimed as he shut his trunk. "All of your stuffs on the bed."

"Who said I came here for my stuff? Maybe I came here for you." She moved closer to him.

"Oh you did, did you?" Ron asked moving closer as well their faces finally met.

"We're home!" Hermione's father yelled from downstairs. Hermione and Ron separated quickly. They walked into the hallway and met Harry and Ginny there as well. All of them walked into the living room to meet Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were placing their suitcases on the floor in the living room.

"Hi mum! Hi dad!" Hermione exclaimed giving her parents a hug and they congratulated her on getting Head Girl. "You know Harry, Ginny, and…Ron." Hermione's parents went over and shook their hands. Mr. Granger stopped at Ron. Ron looked a little nervous.

"So your Ron?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Ron responded.

"Do you play any sports?"

"I play Quidditch."

"Do you get decent grades in school?"

"Yes I get...uh...decent grades in school."

"Are you a trustworthy person?"

"Hermione says she would trust me with her life." Ron shrugged. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Granger were all watching intently.

"Do you love my daughter?" Mr. Granger asked his final question.

"Yes I love Hermione very much." Ron responded. Mr. Granger smiled.

"Well than you have permission to date my daughter." Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you sir." Ron said as he shook Mr. Granger's hand again.

"Anytime." Mr. Granger responded. Hermione beamed.

"We have to go finish packing." Hermione told her parents. "But when we're done we can tell you all about our summer and you can tell us about our's."

"Alright we have to unpack as well." Mrs. Granger said. They took their suitcases and went into their room that was in a door right off of the living room. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny went back upstairs and into the same rooms they were in.

"So where were we?" Hermione asked as she put her arms around Ron's neck.

"Are you sure we should do this now?" Ron asked taking quick looks at the door. He had just earned Mr. Grangers trust and didn't want to loose it.

"They're downstairs." Hermione said. Ron still backed off.

"Are we still going out tonight?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded. "Later then ok?"

"Alright." Hermione sighed. Ron gave her a quick kiss before turning back to his stuff.

"I think I've got everything." Ron said looking around the room. "Yup I've got everything." Hermione grabbed her stuff off of Ron's bed and started to her room with Ron following. Ron laid down on Hermione's bed as she gathered her stuff. Harry was trying to close Ginny's trunk because even with the enlargement charm it was still packed. Ron was watching Hermione pack her trunk. She noticed he was watching and made it a point to sway her hips whenever she walked around her room to get something. Ron was watching in enjoyment. He knew she was doing it on purpose. Ginny was now sitting on her trunk and Harry was trying to close the locks but it just wouldn't reach. Ron wasn't paying attention to them, he was watching Hermione as she leaned over Ron to get something off of her nightstand that she didn't even need. He couldn't hold himself back from grabbing her shoulders and kissing her. He resisted the urge to do more because Harry and Ginny were in the room. After a minute he pulled away, she leaned over him once more.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." Hermione whispered to him as she backed away with a smirk on her face. She continued her routine of bustling around moving her hips more than normal. Harry and Ginny didn't even seem to notice they were still trying to shut the trunk. Harry had his wand out to try and shut it. After the third failed attempt he opened the trunk and looked to Ginny.

"Take out whatever you don't need." He said to Ginny. Hermione and Ron stopped watching each other and looked at Harry and Ginny.

"But I need everything!" Ginny protested.

"Take something out or it won't close." Harry said. Ginny looked alarmed.

"But how and I supposed to decide?" Ginny asked.

"Gin, take a few things out and I'll put them in my trunk." Harry said. "I still have room because I didn't buy everything I saw!"

"What are you saying Harry?" Ginny retorted angrily.

"You bought about three bloody stores out! What do you think I'm saying?" Harry responded. Ginny looked shocked. "Just take a few things out and I'll hold them in my trunk." Harry said in a calmer voice. Ginny reluctantly nodded and started rummaging through her stuff. Ron and Hermione were happy that it didn't get any more out of hand. Ginny went through and took out a stack of clothes and a few books out. She placed them on her bed and they tried to close it again. In the end Ginny had to take two piles of clothes and five books out before it would just barley shut. Harry took her stuff and walked back in to his room muttering things. Ginny fell back on her bed exhausted and Hermione stopped walking around unnecessarily to Ron's disappointment. He groaned but Hermione just winked and shut her trunk. It just barley closed with all of the books. Ron got up and went back into his room leaving Hermione smiling after him. Ginny looked at Hermione and smiled at her.

"What?" Hermione asked trying to stop smiling.

"Oh I saw that whole thing!" Ginny exclaimed. "What was that about?"

"He didn't want to kiss me because my parents are here so I was having a little fun." Hermione said innocently. Ginny laughed.

"I do that to Harry all of the time!" She responded.

"When?" Hermione asked. "I never see it."

"It's because you're too busy staring at my brother." Ginny answered. Both girls busted out laughing.

Ron walked into his room and slumped onto his bed.

"What's a matter? Did she stop?" Harry asked as he closed his trunk.

"Yeah. Man it's going to suck. Last night was our last night together for a whole year." Ron complained. "Wait...how did you know? I didn't think you were paying attention."

"Oh I was. Ginny teases me like that all of the time." Harry laughed. "But I know what you mean. It's going to suck not sharing a bed let alone a room. But you know Mogonagall she would flip if that happened but I reckon that people aren't going to be spending a lot of time up there. Dean's got Parvati and Seamus has Lavender. Even Neville has Loony."

"Yeah that's true. I still can't believe it Neville and Luna." Ron laughed. "I wonder if he's only dating her because she's a good kisser or something because it can't be for her sanity." Ron said as Harry laughed.

"Yeah that's true." He agreed. "She's not bad looking but she isn't good looking either." Harry pointed out. "I wonder what he sees in her." They both sat there thinking about for a minute and then shrugged.

"Probably something no one else sees because I would never imagine her with anyone else." Ron said.

"Yeah. I guess they do go good together. He's a klutz and she's just Loony." Harry said. Both of them laughed and Harry picked three books off of the floor. "Are these Hermione's?" Harry asked holding out the books. Ron looked at the titles.

"Well they're not mine and I'm pretty sure they're not Ginny's or yours. So yeah I'll bet they're Hermione's. I'll stick them in my trunk because she doesn't have anymore room." Ron took the books and put them in his own trunk. Ron and Harry laid back on their own beds and looked up the ceiling.

"Who do you think Neville likes better Parvati or Luna?" Harry asked with a laugh. Ron sniggered at the question.

"I dunno. Parvati is better looking then Luna but I'm sure as hell that she isn't any smarted just saner. I dunno. Probably Luna for the reason we don't know." Ron answered.

"Yeah that's true. At Lavender's party he was just as red as Parvati." Harry pointed out.

"I say they had too much to drink and didn't do it on purpose. I heard some people had Firewhiskey at the ball." Ron said as Harry laughed. Ron sniggered too at the thought of it. They both had to sit up from laughing too hard. Hermione and Ginny came in the room.

"What are you two laughing at?" Ginny asked and looked at them. They shook their heads and laughed harder. Hermione and Ginny exchanged quizzical looks and then shrugged.

"We'll be downstairs when you two get yourselves under control." Hermione said. Her and Ginny walked out the door and downstairs.

"Sometimes I don't understand them." Ginny said.

"Yeah me neither. But that's them for you." Hermione said. Ginny nodded as they reached the bottom stair and saw Hermione's mother in the kitchen making tea.

"Would you like some tea girls?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yes please."

"Sure mum." Hermione and Ginny sat down at the table.

"It's still bothering me. I want to know what they were talking about." Ginny pouted as Mrs. Granger put a cup of tea in front of her.

"Me too." Hermione agreed as she took her own tea from her mother.

"That's men for you. Try asking them when they aren't expecting it and they'll tell you." Hermione's mother said with a smile. Hermione and Ginny smiled too. Ron and Harry came down the stairs talking but stopped talking.

"Hey Harry what were you laughing at before?" Ginny asked sweetly. Harry looked reluctant to answer. Hermione and Ginny figured he heard the end of their conversation but he seemed to be trying to resist Ginny's smile.

"We were talking about Parvati and Neville at the ball. Ron reckoned that they were a little tipsy and didn't do it on purpose." Harry answered. Hermione and Ginny laughed. Mrs. Granger smiled.

"I see you've found that a smile always works too." Mrs. Granger laughed. Ginny nodded.

"Were you talking about us?" Ron asked.

"Get used to it." Mr. Granger said walking into the room. "That's women for you." Harry and Ron laughed in agreement. Hermione scowled and looked at Ron.

"Remember what I said about being forgiven Ron?" Hermione said slyly. Ron stopped laughing immediately. Harry was still sniggering.

"Oh shut it Harry. I'm still mad at you over the whole clothes comment you made." Ginny said angrily. Harry stopped laughing.

"But it's true! Your trunk wouldn't close because you had too much clothes in there! I have about one third of your wardrobe in my trunk because it wouldn't fit in yours!" Harry responded just as angrily. Ron saw the shocked looks on Mr. and Mrs. Granger's faces.

"You'll get used to it." He told them. Harry and Ginny ignored that and continued forgetting that there were adults in the room.

"So what?" Ginny asked.

"So nothing! You're making this a big deal! I don't care! I offered to put them in my trunk and it's over. You have a lot of clothes big deal! Let's just drop this!" Harry said. Ginny looked reluctant but nodded.

"Fine." She said. Hermione looked at her parents.

"They do that a lot?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Oh yeah!" Ron and Hermione said together.

"They row more than we do." Ron said pointing to Hermione and himself.

"Well than we do now. I don't think anyone rows more than we did. I'd bet we hold a record for that." Hermione said. They both laughed.

"I like it better this way. I got sick of you two fighting." Harry said.

"Yeah me too!" Ginny agreed.

"I agree!" Hermione said.

"I think we all agree!" Ron said. Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at each other laughing.

"So do you four have anything planned for tonight?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Yeah. We were going to go out to dinner tonight to celebrate and everything." Hermione said.

"Ron are your parents coming to pick you four up the day after tomorrow?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yes." Ron answered.

"I think I'll invite them for dinner and we can have our own little celebration dinner." She responded.

"I apologize in advance for any stupid questions my father asks you." Ron said.

"Yeah." Ginny agreed. "He is just so fascinated with muggle things."

"It's alright. I don't mind explaining about airplanes they are quite fascinating." Mr. Granger said. Ron looked at Hermione and remembered something.

"Oh Hermione, I forgot to tell you that I found some books you left in –left out so I put them in my trunk because I didn't think you had anymore room." Ron said.

"Thanks." Hermione said blushing from the fact that Ron almost revealed the fact that they had slept in the same room for practically the past month. "I don't have anymore room. I could just barley fit in all of my books and clothes." Hermione looked to her parents to see if they caught Ron's mistake. They didn't seem to notice. She breathed a sigh of relief and they all sat down at the table to discuss their summers. The four of them only retold the parts that they thought were suitable for Hermione's parents to hear.

**A/N: Sooo... What did you think? I will put the next chapter up tommorow because I really like that one but I also need some reviews to motivate me to do it sooner! Not too much romance but the little teasing thing. Defiantly a lot more romance in the next chapter! Alright so please review and if you have questions feel free to ask. Thank you for suggestions! -Kylie**


	24. Make A Wish

**A/N: 23 reviews! Omg I luv you guys!Well I am very sorry to say that it is getting closer to the end:( But Happy to say that I am typing chapter 8 of the sequel! So I will be able to keep updating at the same speed:) To missmunky and all the rest of you who want to know what the sequel is called: The sequel is called _One and Only _and it will be put up when I'm done with this one! To yasmin: I never got an e-mail from you but if I did I would have answered your questions. My e-mail is for you and anyone else who wants it is iluvliam6890 and it's for yahoo. (sorry they won't let me write it out!) To: Lukecanwaltz: Thanks for the spelling correction. I was spelling it wrong for a while but when I found the right spelling I tried to go back and change them but I missed that one!**

**So this is the chapter where they go out to dinner and there is some romance under the stars... **

**Chapter 24- Make A Wish**

A little later that evening Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron went upstairs to get changed so they could go out to dinner. Hermione had told them that they would go to the same restaurant that they went to for Harry's birthday. Ginny and Hermione showered and got ready. Ginny forgot to leave an outfit out so she had to rummage in her trunk for it. Hermione wore a skirt and a pink top with sequins lining the top. She put on a white sweater because it would be cold in the restaurant and she helped Ginny pick out an outfit. Ginny was having trouble searching through all of her clothes for something to wear. After futile attempts to try and convince Ginny to wear an outfit she angrily chose the same outfit Ginny wore to dinner with Harry and put everything back in the trunk sealing it so it could only be opened with a wand. Ginny angrily got dressed and did her hair as Hermione went downstairs satisfied.

"You look –" Ron started when he saw Hermione but he didn't say amazing like he wanted to do because Mr. and Mrs. Granger were in the room. "Really nice." He finished.

"Yeah you look nice." Harry added to help Ron out.

"Thank you!" She said smiling. She took the seat in between them.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked.

"She was getting dressed when I left her. I actually had to use my wand to shut her trunk because she couldn't decide what to wear. So I chose an outfit for her and shut it." Hermione responded. Harry and Ron laughed along with Hermione.

"That's Ginny for you." Ron laughed. Ginny came down the stairs a few minutes later dressed and ready. Harry and Ron both complemented her.

"We'll be back later." Hermione told her parents.

"Just let us know when you're home." Mr. Granger said. They walked out to the car and started the drive. It took a shorter time than before because Hermione wasn't trying to kill time. They got in the restaurant and took seats at a circle table. They placed their orders and started talking.

"So do you think there would be anything we can do about the dormitory situation?" Ron asked.

"I swear! I am going to make you two read _Hogwarts A History_ sometime this year!" Hermione said annoyed. "The dormitories are like that for a reason and will stay like that no matter what. Boys aren't aloud in the girl's dormitory but girls can go in the boy's dormitory. And no Ron I am not sleeping in there with you. I don't care if Harry or anyone cares or not. It would be uncomfortable to sleep with all of those other people there. We will wait until we get our own place to share a room again." Ron looked disappointed and Harry did too because he knew that if Hermione said no Ginny would as well. Ginny looked sympathetically at both of them.

"We should start looking in the Daily Prophet for a flat. It wouldn't hurt to keep an eye out for a nice flat ahead of time. We have enough gold to buy it and enough to keep some saved." Ginny said.

"Yeah that's true." Harry agreed.

"Does it matter where we get it?" Ron asked.

"Not really unless there is some specific place that you want to live because Ginny will be of age in May (**A/N: I know Ginny's real birthday is August but I'm putting it in May for the sequel. Most of the last few chapters are to set up for the sequel**:) When she learns she could Apparate as well." Hermione said.

"I don't mind as long as it's nice." Ginny said. The others agreed and their food came.

"Besides the sleeping arrangements, going back is going to be the best! It's our last year!" Ron said excitedly. Hermione picked up her glass.

"To our last year –s!" She said. Ginny scowled a little but hit her glass with the rest of them and drank. They finished eating and went to the car. "I say we go to the beach one last time." Hermione suggested. The others agreed and Hermione pulled up at the beach. They all left their shoes in the car and went in their separate directions. Hermione and Ron began to walk along the water in silence. The waves were crashing at their feet. Ron had to stop to roll the legs of his jeans up. Hermione took his hand and they continued along. She rested her head on his shoulder and could tell he was upset. "You know we don't have to go a whole year without sleeping in the same room. I'll make an exception on my birthday, your birthday, and we'll stay down in the common room on Ginny's birthday." Hermione said.

"Alright." Ron agreed a little more cheerful. Hermione suddenly stopped and pulled Ron down with her. He looked over at her looking for an explanation. She pointed to the sky.

"Look it's so beautiful." She was looking up at the stars. Ron never turned his gaze from her.

"Yeah it is." He agreed. She looked at him and smiled. "I meant to tell you that you look amazing tonight. You look amazing all of the time even when you don't try." He said. Hermione blushed and thanked him. She loved how he made her feel so special all of the time like she was the only girl in the world. In a way she kind of was. She was his and she knew it.

"I love you." She said.

"And I love you." He leaned forward to her and they laid back on the sand. Their lips moved together simultaneously. After a few minutes they stopped and he rolled off of her and onto the sand. They looked up at the sky.

"Look a shooting star!" Hermione exclaimed. "Make a wish!"

"What should I wish for?" Ron asked rolling on his side and looking at her. "I have all I want in the world right here." She laid on her side and looked at him too.

"You have to have something to wish for." She pointed out.

"What? I have the most wonderful girl right here with me, I have a really great best friend who's like a brother to me and I even have a really cool little sister. There is nothing else I need to make me happy." Ron replied with a smile. "What did you wish for?"

"I'm only answering because I don't want you to think that I don't feel the same way. It totally breaks the wishing rules but I wished for the house elve's freedom." Hermione responded with a pink tint to her cheeks that Ron could see greatly in the starlight. He chuckled slightly.

"That's one of the things I love about you. You never stop caring." Ron said. Hermione smiled and moved closer to him. Her head was now resting on his chest and his arms were wrapped around her. The silence wasn't silent. They could hear the night sounds all around them. They even heard footsteps approaching but instead of telling them they should get going, Harry and Ginny took seats next to them and Harry put his arms around Ginny.

"You're like a brother to me too Ron." Harry said. "Your whole family is like my family. And you two Hermione your like the sister I never had."

"I feel the same way." Hermione said. It was silent as all four of them looked up at the night sky.

"I like this." Ginny said. "The four of us just sitting here staring up at the sky because things are ok. We don't have any worries. We can just be us sitting here looking up at the sky. Nothing is wrong in our lives and I like it like that. I think this might be the best I've ever felt. Sitting here next to the person I love and my family." All of them agreed and sat in silence.

After a few minutes Hermione stood up and the other three looked at her. She tapped Harry on the back.

"Your it Harry!" She started to run in a different direction. Ron and Ginny hopped up as well and separated. Harry looked around at all three of them.

"Well then, _brother dearest_ your first." Harry said sarcastically. Harry bolted after Ron and Ron started to run. Ron stumbled over sand and that slowed him down a bit so that Harry managed to tag him.

"I think I'll go after my _really cool little sister_ because she's the slowest." Ron said as he started after Ginny. Ginny screamed and ran away. Ron caught up with her and tagged her.

"Hermione that leaves you!" Ginny shrugged as she started after Hermione. Hermione started running and didn't realize that Ginny doubled around in a circle so she tagged her. Hermione stood there thinking for a half a second.

"Well Ron your up." She said as if she had been deciding for that half a second. Ron started to run but Hermione was pretty fast. She tackled him to the ground. "Well Ron I do believe you're it."

"I do believe that I am and I could tag you if you don't get up." Ron said. Hermione leapt up and backed off. Ron turned to Harry. "Payback _brother dearest_." Ron said sarcastically to Harry. Harry started off in a run. Hermione and Ginny watched as Ron held his arm out and was about an inch away from tagging Harry. Ron tripped over something in the sand but went flying forward so he managed to tag Harry. Harry looked back at Ginny.

"Start running." He said to her. She started running and Harry waited a few seconds before running after her and tagging her. They both fell to the ground in laughter. Hermione and Ron went over and joined them. All four of them were lying in the sand staring up at the sky. "I like this too." Harry agreed. "Just the four of us."

"Me too." Hermione agreed.

"Yeah…" Ron trailed off. Nobody pushed him to say whatever else he was going to say because they understood that they all felt the same way that it was nice when the four of them were together. They laid in that sand for a half hour staring up at the sky in silence. There wasn't much to say but what wasn't said was enough. At twelve that night they drove back to Hermione's. They quietly walked back into the house and Hermione told her parents that they were home. All four of them quietly crept upstairs. Ginny and Harry said goodnight while Ron and Hermione said goodnight. Ron gave her one last parting, sad look before he walked into his room. When Hermione got into her room she growled and fell onto her bed.

"This is going to kill me for a whole year!" She complained and angrily hit her bed. "I wish there was something I could do about the dormitories." Ginny sat down on her own bed and rested her back against the wall.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that too. Also how I'm going to be away from him for a whole year after that." Ginny said sullenly. Hermione sat up and walked over to Ginny's bed. She took the seat next to her and rested her back against the wall as well.

"We have to try and make this the best year. It's our last year at Hogwarts together and it's got to be the best." Hermione assured her. Ginny smiled at her and agreed with a nod.

"Yeah we do." She responded. The two of them changed and got in bed. Hermione tossed and turned with the uncomfortable ness of Ron not being there. She heard Ginny as well until they fell asleep finally at around three in the morning. When Hermione and Ginny went down to the next morning tiredly, around eight, they found Harry and Ron already down there with Hermione's parents drinking coffee.

"How'd you sleep?" Ron asked as he yawned. He looked tired as well.

"Horrible." She responded. "You?" She didn't need to ask though. She could see it in his face.

"Same." Ron responded. Hermione took the seat next to Ron and he took her in a hug and kissed her on the top of her head. She smiled but it turned into a yawn. Harry kissed Ginny's cheek good morning. She responded with a smile instead of in the usual cranky manner. Hermione figured it was because she missed him last night.

"Tonight if you get to sleep earlier you won't be so tired." Mr. Granger assured them. Hermione nodded at her father although what he said wasn't true.

"So what did you four do out so late last night?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"We went to the beach." Hermione told her mother. "We were looking up at the stars and we even saw a shooting one. Oh and we played tag too."

"Sounds like fun." Mrs. Granger said with a smile.

"It was." Ron assured her. After breakfast they were too tired to get dressed just yet so they went into the living room to watch TV. Hermione took her usual position of resting in Ron's arms. She didn't mind if her parents saw this because it was nothing bad. Hermione looked over at Ginny and Harry. Ginny was asleep in Harry's arms and Harry kept nodding off. Mr. and Mrs. Granger came back into the living room dressed.

"We're going to the grocery store to get stuff for dinner tomorrow night." Mrs. Granger said.

"You four should get some rest or something. You all look tired. I don't think you should have stayed out so late." Mr. Granger said.

"Yes." Hermione yawned. Her parents left and they were left alone again. Hermione looked up at Ron's tired face smiling down at her. She leaned back against him and fell asleep right there. Ron watched Hermione for a few minutes before he fell asleep himself. They were awoken by Mr. and Mrs. Granger a few hours later.

"Dinner is ready!" Mrs. Granger said. Hermione sat up tiredly and looked at her mother.

"Dinner?" Hermione asked.

"Yes dear, it's already five thirty. You four have been asleep for a while. Tonight I want you all to stay in and get some sleep." She replied. Harry, Ginny, and Ron groggily sat up as well and followed Hermione into the kitchen.

"Ah, they're finally up!" Mr. Granger said. They nodded and ate dinner quietly. All of them were still tired but Hermione wanted to go back to sleep in the same position. She was debating on risking sleeping with Ron again or trying to wait it out because they wouldn't be able to do that at Hogwarts. By the time dinner ended she didn't have to decide anymore.

"I want you four to go up to sleep now so you can get some rest before school starts." Mrs. Granger said strictly. They said goodnight and walked up the stairs. At the top they parted with a hug and tiredly walked into their own rooms. No matter what Hermione did she could not get as warm as she was when Ron was holding her. She heard her mother or father come in and check on them and then into the other room some hours later but she couldn't sleep. She watched the clock tick by and finally when it was one thirty she couldn't stand it anymore she stood up from her bed. Ginny looked at her.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"I'll send Harry in. I can't stand it anymore." Hermione replied. She quietly walked into Ron and Harry's room and saw them playing a game of chess on the floor. Ron's back was to the door so Harry noticed her first.

"Hi!" Harry exclaimed. Ron turned to look at her she smiled innocently.

"I see I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep." She said.

"Is Ginny sleeping?" Harry asked before Ron could respond.

"No she's right here." Ginny said as she came through the door and laid on the floor next to Harry. Hermione laid on her stomach next to Ron. Harry and Ron continued their chess game. Hermione realized she wasn't tired because she had slept all day but she did realize that she missed being near Ron.

"Do you think it's weird or bad that we can't sleep without being next to each other?" Hermione asked.

"No." Ron and Harry said together.

"What is it then?" Ginny asked.

"Love." Harry answered.

"But what about when we go back to school? I'd love to do something about the dorms but we can't and it'd be wrong to sleep in the same room like that." Hermione complained.

"We'll have homework and everything so we'll be busy with that and then we'll just have to make up for it during the day." Ron said.

"We can't sleep during class!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No I mean more snogging." Ron said with a smile. He expected Hermione to turn the idea down or to tell him off but she didn't she just smiled.

"If it works." She responded. They continued to play chess and as usual Ron won. Hermione and Ginny fell asleep next to them before it was over. Ron and Harry didn't move they stayed on the floor next to them and went to sleep as well.

**A/N: Soo let me know what you think and thank you to those who hoped that I would get better I've still got a cough but I feel better than yesterday! The last chapter is called: Flying so I have to go now I have make-up work to do! Love y'all! Keep reviewing! -Kylie  
**


	25. Flying

**A/N: Aw, _tear_ The very last chapter of the story:( Summer is officialy over. _tear_ . But on the sunnier side of things I will have the sequel up Sunday night! And it is called One and Only! Well I decided that since this is the last chapter I will answer all of your reviews! Thank you guys for sticking with me! Luv ya!**

**LukeCanWaltz: I'm glad that you still love it! And you don't have to wait so long because here it is! I'll keep writing! and thank you!**

**Caitlyn: Thank you! I'm also sad that this story is ending:( But yes I will post the Sequel on Sunday night! **

**Dagon:Thank you! And here is the next chapter!**

**MyStIcS number 42: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the chapter! Here is the new chapter and the sequel will be up Sunday night!**

**bRaTsKi: T - TH -THA - THAN - THANK - THANK Y - THANK YO - THANK YOU! **

**Natural-181: Thank you! Here is your update! Thank you!**

**crzdvl17- Thank you! here is your update!**

**Hermione J.G.W.: Thank you...I think. Well It sounded like a complement so thanks!  
**

**missmunky: Thank you! Here is your update..and it's the last :(**

**justawritier: Thank you! Here is the update!**

**fideal-fairy: Thank you! Don't die! Here is your update!**

**dancerrdw: Thanks! Here is the update! Hope it's soon enough!**

**danradcliffelover93: Thank you and I'm sure by your username that, that means alot! And thank you soo much it means alot to hear that I am one of your favorites! Hope you like tha last chapter!**

**Mia08: Thank you! Yes I am sorry to say that this is my last chapter but the sequel will be out on Sunday!**

**emgirl1904: Thanks! Here it is...**

**Silve Ice: Thank you! I can't believe that this is the last either but I hope you read the sequel! **

**Mrs R. Weasley: Romance is good! here is the last bit of Romance in the story!**

**Anubee: Thanks! yes this is the last chapter! _tear!_ Yup I finished eight and I'm working on nine!  
**

******Chapter 25- Flying **

Hermione rolled over onto her back and realized where she slept. The other three were asleep. Hermione wondered what if her parents would mind if they knew that they slept like this. She heard footsteps outside and figured she didn't want to know so she turned back over on her stomach and shook the other three awake as the door opened. They looked around confused but heard the door as well. Harry and Ginny were the ones to see Mr. Granger walk through looking oddly at the four. Harry and Ron started to play as if they had been playing for a while. Hermione turned to the door.

"Oh good morning dad." Hermione said.

"Afternoon." Mr. Granger replied. "How long have you four been awake? We thought you were still sleeping so I came up to check on you." Hermione glanced at the clock and saw that it was in fact afternoon already, three o'clock.

"We just woke up like ten minutes ago and decided to play chess." Hermione lied.

"Alright when you're done come downstairs and there is some lunch ready for you." Mr. Granger replied. Hermione nodded and smiled at her dad. He left and Hermione rolled on her back breathing a sigh of relief and looking at the ceiling. Ron rolled over too and rested his head on her stomach. Ginny was resting her head on Harry's shoulder and he had an arm around her yawning.

"Close one." Harry said.

"Yeah."

"Yup!"

"You can say that again." All four of them yawned and stretched out and went to get dressed. Hermione grabbed the pair of jeans and shirt that she picked out for the day off of her dresser. Ginny was looking at her trunk and then turned to Hermione.

"I'm going to need my trunk open so I can get an outfit." Ginny said.

"No, I already picked something out for you." Hermione pointed to the capris and shirt on the dresser.

"Oh." Ginny said grumpily. They got dressed and ready for the day and went down the stairs to find that Mrs. Granger had made lunch for them. Harry and Ron were already down there eating. They joined them. When breakfast was over Ron went upstairs to use the bathroom. When he was done he saw Harry going downstairs with the chessboard. He followed him and Harry started to set up the chess game in the living room so that he and Ginny could play. Ron noticed Hermione wasn't there.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"She went outside to get her sunglasses out of her car." Harry replied.

"Alright." Ron walked out of the living room and in the kitchen. He looked to Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"Yeah she's still outside." Mrs. Granger answered. Ron nodded and walked out the doors to outside. Hermione was by the pool looking up at the sky. She had the look on her face as if she was in deep though. He walked up next to her and she continued to stare at the sky as if she didn't notice Ron was there.

"What are thinking about?" Ron asked. To his surprise she didn't jump or act taken aback that he was there. She continued to stare at the sky as she answered his questioned.

"Flying." She answered simply.

"You mean like flying on a broom?" Ron asked looking at her. Hermione turned to look at him for the first time since he walked out there. She had a smile on her face.

"No, like really flying. If you could just spread your arms and the wind would pick you up. Then you could touch the sky." Hermione's gaze slowly turned back to the sky as she was speaking. Her arms were spread from her body as if she were willing the wind to pick her up so she could touch the sky. Ron looked at he. Sometimes he didn't understand her. This was the unpredictable ness in her and loved that about her. He wondered how she came about the thought of flying but at the moment when he looked at her he didn't care. His hands gripped firmly around her waist and he lifted her above his head. She didn't scream or tell him to put her down, she just kept her arms open and laughed. He smiled when he heard her laugh. This was the effect he was hoping for. Ron noticed that considerably light and particularly easy to lift over his head. As he spun her around her laughter filled the air around them and his smile grew greater as he heard this. After a minute he lowered her down to his arms and gave her a small kiss before lowering her to the ground. She had an even bigger smile on her face now. "Thanks!" She said to him.

"Anytime you want fly let me know." Ron said with a smile. She gave him another quick kiss with a smile still playing at her lips.

"Come on let's go get Harry and Ginny so we could get some ice cream." Hermione said. She didn't let him answer before pulling the sunglasses over her eyes and grabbing his hand. They got Harry and Ginny, who were reluctant to stop their game but came anyway. Hermione told her parents that they would be back and her mother said that she would start dinner when they got back. Hermione agreed and they walked out the door. When they got on the street Harry put his arm around Ginny while Ron watched Hermione dance down the street. She jumped, skipped, and twirled with a happy expression on her face. The other three knew that she was excited to go back to Hogwarts and be Head Girl. Hermione spun back to Ron and tapped him on the shoulder. "You're it Ronald!" She exclaimed and happily sprinted forward. Ron raced after her and grabbed her around the legs. He put her over his shoulder.

"You wanna rethink that?" Ron asked as he held her on his shoulder.

"No thanks!" She exclaimed happily. "I like the view from back here." She said with a laugh. Ron laughed too. She was looking directly at his butt from the position she was in. Harry and Ginny laughed as well as they watched them.

"Ok then we'll stay like this." Ron said. Hermione laughed and agreed. Ron spun around and she laughed more. When they approached the ice cream shop Hermione was still on his shoulder.

"Let me down now!" Hermione said.

"Nah, I'm having too much fun!" Ron replied.

"Are you going to put her down or should we get your ice creams for you?" Harry asked. Ron seemed as he was thinking.

"Come on Ron! I'm getting dizzy and the blood is rushing to my head!" Hermione complained but they could hear the hint of laughter in her tone. Ron set her down and they smiled at each other. After getting their ice creams they started back. Hermione continued to happily prance down the street. When her ice cream was done she noticed Ron had already finished. Hermione grabbed his hands and started spinning with him. Ron laughed and stopped for a minute. She looked at him confused.

"Hop on!" Ron said gesturing to his back. Hermione smiled and jumped onto his back. He started spinning again knowing that this made her laugh the most. He was right she did laugh. Harry and Ginny watched in amusement. They were comfortable in the position they were in. Harry was walking behind Ginny and he had his arms around her. She leaned back a little and they walked around comfortably. Ginny leaned her head up and gave him a small kiss. Ron noticed this but he found he didn't care. He knew Harry loved and respected Ginny and it didn't bother him anymore.

"What time are your mum and dad coming?" Harry asked Ron. Ron looked at his watch.

"They are probably already here." Ron answered.

"We'll race you back." Ginny challenged suddenly.

"Yeah!" Harry stopped so Ginny could get on his back. Ron and Harry stood even while Hermione and Ginny gripped tighter.

"Ready!" Hermione said.

"Set!" Ginny said.

"GO!" They both shouted. Ron and Harry took off at a run in the direction of Hermione's house. Ron and Harry were neck in neck as they approached Hermione's house. They stopped on the front lawn.

"We won by like a half a second!" Ron exclaimed as he let Hermione down from his back.

"No!" Harry argued back. "We won by like a whole second!" Harry and Ron turned to Hermione and Ginny.

"I think that Ron's right. We did win by like a half a second." Hermione pointed out.

"Nope! Harry and I won by a second!" Ginny argued.

"It was a tie!" Mr. Granger said. They all turned and saw Mr. and Mrs. Granger on the front steps accompanied by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. All four of them were watching apparently amused by this.

"Fine tie!" Ron said sticking out his hand to call it even.

"Tie!" Harry agreed and shook Ron's hand. Hermione and Ginny agreed and shook hands as well. Then Hermione and Harry shook hands while Ron and Ginny shook hands. After that was settled they walked over to the steps and said their hellos to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley was fussing over the new Head Boy and Girl.

"Why don't you four go gather your trunks and make sure you have everything? I'll start some dinner." Mrs. Granger said.

"I'll help you." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. Mrs. Granger agreed and the two women went inside. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny started to follow them inside.

"Oh Fred and George will be here soon." Mr. Weasley said to them. All four of them stopped dead in their tracks.

"Fred and George are coming?" Ginny asked in a small voice taking a quick look at Harry.

"Yes they are. I want to hear about their joke shop." Mr. Granger responded. The four of them turned and rushed up the stairs. They sat in Hermione and Ginny's room.

"You don't think they would say anything do you?" Hermione asked wearily.

"I don't know. Are they that stupid?" Harry asked.

"I hope not." Ginny said.

"You know what's going to happen if they're here with us and them. They wouldn't miss a chance to do that." Ron said. They all looked around worriedly and two people came through the door.

"Hello!" Fred said as he took a seat next to Ron and Hermione on one bed. George sat down on the other bed next to Harry and Ginny. They all looked unsurely at the two of them.

"What?" George asked. They looked away and didn't say anything.

"Oh! You think we're going to say something about you four." Fred said with a laugh. George laughed too when he realized this.

"I never even thought about that until now." George said with a sly smile. All four of them looked alarmed. "I'm just joking. Why would you think we would do that?" He still had the sly smile on his face as he said this.

"Because your you." Ron said.

"Oh yeah!" Fred laughed.

"Please don't say anything!" Hermione begged. "For the past two days we had to cover everything like that up so please don't say anything!" Fred and George looked at the four desperate faces.

"Alright but it's going to cost you." George said.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"I thought you were through blackmailing people after what happened with Bagman." Harry said.

"We aren't blackmailing. You just have to do a few things for our entertainment." Fred agreed.

"What things?" Ron asked with a worried face.

"Ok _Mione_ you have to call Ron sugar, honey, or love every single time you talk to him and you have to use all of them. And Ron for every time you say something you have to complement _Mione_ truthfully about anything but her clothes, hair, or facial features. Hermione you have to thank him every time he says a complement." George said.

"Harry, you have give Ginny a kiss every time you say something and Ginny you have to talk about Harry and how he's the best Quidditch player and how he saved the world whenever you say anything and Harry you must thank her." Fred finished. All four of them looked at Fred and George stunned.

"Your making us do that so that you won't tell?" Hermione asked stunned.

"That's ridiculous! I'm not doing that in front of mum, dad, and Hermione's parents!" Ron said. Mrs. Weasley called them from the stairs. Fred and George got up with smiles on their faces.

"I wonder what mum and dad would think about you four spending the summer together if they knew that you –" George started.

"Fine, fine! I'll do it!" Ron said.

"And the rest of you?" Fred asked.

"Alright." Hermione agreed glumly.

"If I have to." Ginny replied in a morose tone.

"Whatever." Harry said dully.

"Splendid!" Fred said.

"Well let's get going!" George said. They started towards the door and Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione followed glumly. The reached the kitchen and nobody spoke.

"I need you all to set the dinning room table." Mrs. Weasley said. She handed them plates, silverware, and cups. They nodded and walked into the dinning room. Fred and George laughed.

"Ron, could you pass me that plate?" Hermione asked.

"Wait what about our deal?" Fred asked.

"That counts now?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes from now till we leave." George responded. Hermione sighed.

"Fine, _Sugar_ could you pass me that plate?" Hermione asked in a reluctant voice. Ron nodded and handed her the plate. He didn't say anything because they narrowed it down pretty well so that there weren't many appropriate complements he could make so he decided to save them. Nobody spoke the whole time they set the table.

"Oh this is going to be great during dinner!" Fred exclaimed.

"Beyond great!" George agreed. Hermione and Ginny went into the kitchen to get the rest of the stuff to set the table with.

"Hermione, could you please tell Ron to come in here?" Mrs. Weasley asked she was busy cutting up tomatoes so she couldn't. Hermione picked up the stuff and started to the dinning room. Ron met her in the doorway.

"Uh _Honey_ your mum wants you." Hermione said. Ron nodded again and helped her into the dinning room before going to see what his mother wanted. Fred rushed in there. Hermione heard Ron talking from the other room.

"Hermione, you're very smart." Ron said to her as he walked in the door.

"Thanks." Hermione replied dully and then added. "_Love_." Fred and George were trying to stop laughing. Mrs. Weasley walked into the room.

"Harry?" Fred asked.

"What?" Harry snapped and then slapped his head.

"Are you ok Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said and then cursed under his breath. Fred and George were laughing as Harry bent down and gave Ginny two small pecks on the lips. Mrs. Weasley looked oddly at Fred and George laughing at Harry.

"Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Ron looked at his mother and clapped his hand over his mouth before he said something. Mrs. Granger walked in at that moment with some food for the table. "What's going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Fred and George fell to the floor with laughter. Both older women looked at the six of them with odd expressions. "Ron." She started again. Ron had his hand clapped over his mouth and nodded. "Answer me Ronald!"

"Yes mum." Ron said reluctantly and then turned to Hermione. "You're a very caring person."

"Thanks – _sugar_." She added unwillingly. She said the whole thing in a dull tone. She knew the comments were truthful but it wasn't so much fun this way. Ron turned back to his mother. Both of the older women were looking at them oddly.

"Ron I want you to go in the kitchen and help bring stuff in." Mrs. Weasley said. Ron nodded and left before he was forced to say something. Mrs. Weasley turned to Ginny. "Ginny?" Ginny looked to her mother with fear in her eyes. "What is with you two? Answer me Ginny!" Ginny sighed.

"Yes mum?" And then she grudgingly added. "Harry's the best Quidditch player. Did you know that?" Harry turned red faced to her.

"Thanks." He said and gave her a small peck on the lips. Ginny turned red faced to her mother. Fred and George were dying from laughter over in the corner. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger exchanged odd looks.

"Ginny go help your brother." Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny nodded and rushed out of the room. Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry and Hermione. "What's going on here?" She asked. Harry shook his head.

"Nothing." Hermione answered. She was the only one who could answer. Mrs. Granger looked sternly at Hermione.

"Hermione, what is going on here?" She asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Nothing mum." Hermione answered. Fred and George managed to stand up but they were still sniggering.

"Go get your father and Arthur." Mrs. Granger said. Hermione nodded and rushed out of the room.

"Dinner's ready." Hermione told the two men watching TV. They nodded and stood up. All of them went into the dinning room. Hermione took the open seat between George and Ron. Nobody spoke except the adults, Fred, and George. They waited for the food to be passed to them. Dinner was particularly quiet. Fred and George tried to make conversation. They managed to catch Ron and Harry off guard a few times but Ginny was too smart for it.

"Hey Harry!" Fred exclaimed.

"What?" Harry asked and then cursed under his breath. He then gave Ginny a quick peck on the lips with a red face.

"Ron?" George asked.

"Yeah?" Ron replied but then slapped himself, mentally. "Hermione you are a really nice person."

"Thanks _honey_." Hermione said grudgingly. Fred and George managed to get Ginny as well.

"Mum did you notice Ginny's being quiet?" George asked.

"Yeah she is being awfully quiet. Maybe if you say something she'll talk." Fred suggested. Mrs. Weasley turned to Ginny.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Ginny shook her head. "Ginny?"

"Nothing mum." Ginny sighed. "Did you know Harry saved the world by killing Voldemort?" She said exasperatedly. Harry turned to her.

"Thanks." Harry said in a dull tone and gave her a peck on the lips. All four adults looked strangely at them. Fred and George were trying to stop laughing.

"What's going on?" Mr. Granger asked. Nobody said anything.

"I want someone to answer right now what is going on!" Mrs. Weasley said sternly. All three of them looked to Hermione.

"Why do you think something's going on?" Hermione asked as she ate.

"Every time Ron talks he complements you and you say thanks and call him sugar, or honey, or love and then every time Harry talks he kisses Ginny and then when she talks she talks about Harry being good at Quidditch or saving the world and he thanks and kisses her." Mrs. Granger said.

"That's nothing out of the normal." Hermione said.

"What did you two do to them?" Mrs. Weasley asked Fred and George. Fred and George were chuckling as they answered.

"We didn't do anything mum." Fred said.

"They normally act like this." George said. "Right Ron?" Ron looked up and nodded.

"Say something Ron." Mr. Weasley said.

"What?" Ron asked before thinking and then turned to Hermione. "I love how you always try hard in school." He looked back down at his food.

"Thanks _love_." Hermione replied looking down at her food.

"What was that about?" Mr. Granger asked. Hermione quickly thought of something.

"We're trying this new thing so that we don't fight as often. I heard it works so we all decided to try it. Fred and George were laughing because they thought it wouldn't work." Hermione lied quickly. The other three looked up and nodded. All four adults exchanged strange looks. They ate dinner silently from then on and didn't say anything except when Fred and George tried to get them to talk or when Mr. Granger was asking about the joke shop. After dinner Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went into the living room for coffee with the Grangers while the six of them went upstairs. They sat on the beds and looked at each other. Nobody said anything.

"That was hilarious!" George exclaimed.

"Ha, ha!" Ron exclaimed sarcastically.

"Ron, I believe you owe _Mione_ a complement." Fred said. Ron turned to Hermione and whispered a complement in her ear. Hermione blushed.

"Thanks _sugar_!" Hermione said with a laugh.

"Did you remember what we said about nothing about her clothes, hair and, facial features?" Fred asked.

"Yes I did remember." Ron said and then turned to Hermione again. He whispered something else in her ear and she blushed redder.

"Why thank you _honey_." Hermione smiled through her blush. Fred and George looked at them with their eyebrows raised.

"Care to share the complement." George asked.

"No not really." Ron responded with a smile and then turned to Hermione. As he was whispering she started giggling and turning red.

"Thanks _love_!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry thought of something as well to turn it around for him.

"Is it over yet?" Harry asked Fred and George. They shook their heads. Harry turned to Ginny and gave her a kiss but he didn't pull away. Ron and Hermione laughed and Fred and George scowled because they were turning it around.

"Oh hi dad!" Fred said. Ginny and Harry separated automatically. They looked to the door and didn't see anyone.

"Dad's not here." Ron said as he turned to Hermione and whispered something in her ear. She was giggling as someone did walk into the room.

"What's so funny?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Nothing!" Ron said as he pulled away from Hermione's ear.

"Hermione I do believe you owe Ron a thank you and I think we would all like to know what you said." George informed them.

"Thanks _sugar_." Hermione said and turned red.

"It's none of your business what was so funny." Ron snapped.

"Dad," Fred started, "do you know what Hermione and Ro –"

"I just told her that she was a nice person." Ron lied. He actually said the complements that he knew weren't appropriate for anyone but Hermione to hear.

"Well I don't see how that's funny but your mother said to bring your stuff down." Mr. Weasley said. He left the room.

"We should get our stuff!" Ron said standing up.

"Ron you owe Hermione three complements and we want to hear them." George said.

"Alright, you're a nice person, you are caring toward house elves, and you are the most brilliant person I have ever met." Ron said. Hermione blushed and smiled.

"Thank you _honey_." Hermione smiled and pulled her wand out of her pocket. She said the spell and the two trunks rose up in the air. Harry and Ron walked into the hallway and then into their room. "Are we done with this stupid game?" Hermione asked.

"Tell us what Ron said and it'll be over." Fred said.

"That's private." Hermione said.

"Well than the game won't be over until we leave." George answered. Hermione sighed and turned around holding her wand aloft and guiding the trunks down the stairs. Ginny shrugged at them and followed Hermione. They were all downstairs and saying goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Mr. Granger stopped at Ron.

"Watch out for her ok." He said nodding toward Hermione.

"I always do!" Ron replied with a smile. Mr. Granger smiled back and moved on. After everyone said goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sent the trunks to the Burrow.

"Fred and George you two are to Apparate straight to your own home." Mrs. Weasley said sternly. They sighed and disappeared in a loud crack.

"Would it be ok if I Apparated?" Hermione asked.

"Me too!" Harry and Ron added.

"Fine but I want all of you in the kitchen when we get there." Mrs. Weasley agreed. The three of them disappeared and reappeared in the kitchen of the Burrow. They all sat around the table.

"We're dead!" Ron exclaimed. "She's going to ask us what that was about and then she's going to ask us about what we're doing after Hogwarts because I've heard her do that to every single one of my brothers." Before anyone could respond Mrs. Weasley came angrily into the kitchen.

"Would anyone care to explain what happened?" She asked as Ginny and Mr. Weasley followed. Nobody spoke. "We can sit here all night until someone speaks." Hermione opened her mouth to speak and Harry, Ron and Ginny looked alarmed.

"Fred and George made a bet with us. They said that we couldn't beat them at Exploding Snap and they won so they told us what we had to do and we had to follow it because we lost the bet." Hermione lied. Mrs. Weasley seemed to believe her.

"Why didn't anyone say that before?" She asked calmer.

"It was part of the bet." Hermione said. Mrs. Weasley nodded in understanding.

"Alright but now, all three of you are going to be leaving Hogwarts after this year. Do you all know what you want to do?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes." They all answered.

"Well?" Mrs. Weasley wondered. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to work at the Daily Prophet mum." Ron said.

"I'm going to tryout for the England Quidditch team." Harry said.

"I'm going to own my own bookstore in Hogsmede." Hermione said.

"Have you discussed this with Professor Mogonagall?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We will this year." Harry told her. "We wanted to be Aurors but after what happened last year we changed our minds."

"Alright and have you decided where you're going to live and everything? You welcome to stay here until you find your own places." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Next summer we're going to buy a flat mum." Ginny said.

"What do you mean we're?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I mean Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I are going to buy our own flat next summer." Ginny said.

"But you still have another year at Hogwarts." Mr. Weasley said.

"I know. They'll live there during the year and everything but it'll be mine too." Ginny said. Mrs. Weasley looked a little nervous as she started to ask her next question.

"As in you and Hermione sharing a room and Harry and Ron sharing a room?" She asked tentatively. All four of them exchanged looks debating on whether to lie or not.

"No mum, me and Mione are going to share and Harry and Ginny are going to share." Ron answered slowly. Mrs. Weasley looked horror stricken.

"But you are only seventeen years old!" Mrs. Weasley protested. "Your too young to be sleeping together." All four of them looked horror stricken now that they were on this topic.

"Uh Mrs. Weasley." Hermione started. "It's not like that. We've decided on waiting until we're married for that." Ron now turned his horror stricken look on Hermione. She just gave him a look and he understood that she was only saying that so Mrs. Weasley wouldn't flip out on them. "We love and respect each other too much to not to wait." Mrs. Weasley appeared to believe her again. Everyone in the room looked uncomfortable now. Harry cleared his throat and spoke with a red face.

"Uh Ginny and I feel the same way." Harry lied. Mrs. Weasley looked relived.

"Well than I suppose it's alright if you buy a nice little flat together. I can trust you." Mrs. Weasley said. Everyone shifted uncomfortably. "I want owls when you talk to Mogonagall about your careers." The mood lifted considerably. They nodded.

"So no one else is going to work in the Ministry?" Mr. Weasley asked with a hint of disappointment.

"I want to dad." Ginny said. Mr. Weasley's face brightened.

"Really what department?" He asked.

"Magical Games and Sports." Ginny said. Mr. Weasley beamed.

"Well alright for you!" Mr. Weasley said excitedly. Mrs. Weasley smiled she was feeling much better now that they had this out in the open.

"Alright you lot should head up to bed now you've got along day ahead of you tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley said. They agreed and started for the stairs. At the landing where Ginny and Hermione were supposed to stop they all turned to say goodnight.

"So you weren't really serious about waiting were you?" Ron asked as casually as possible.

"Oh defiantly!" Hermione said trying as hard as she could to keep her face serious.

"Really?" Ron asked with disapointment.

"No." Hermione laughed. Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good." Ron said with a smile. It was silent for a second because they both realized what was coming next.

"Night!" Hermione said to Ron as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah night." Ron said glumly. He bent down to kiss her and his head was mere centimeters from her face.

"Listen, this is going to be a good year ok? We're together and despite the fact that we can't sleep with each other at Hogwarts we'll make it a good one. Nothing will stand in the way of us ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, you're right." Ron responded. He moved his head all of the way down and their lips collided. They pulled apart after a minute. "I love you." Ron said to her.

"And I love you." She gave him another kiss before going into her room. Ron realized that everything she said was right. He was not going to let a stupid little thing like sleeping arrangements ruin his last year. They were together and she was right nothing will get in the way, she was his_ one and only_.

**A/N: Well it's been fun! I'm gunna miss getting all of the reviews from you guys for this story! But I will be ok because there is a sequel! And it is called ONE AND ONLY! Just so you all know! Well I don't think that there is too much more to say so I guess I should go... _tears... _Aw, bye guys! Thanks alot and please read the sequel wich I will post on Sunday night! Luv ya! -Kylie**


End file.
